Entre chien et loup
by Archea
Summary: TRADUCTIONS - Série d'OS consacrés au pairing Sirius/Remus, au temps des Maraudeurs ou après Azkaban. Humour, angst, romance selon les auteurs. Slash SB/RL.
1. Dans une foison d'étoiles

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les textes appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Je les remercie de m'avoir autorisée à les traduire.

**Le mot de l'auteure **: Une grande partie de ces fics proviennent des Sirius/Remus Games 2008 sur LiveJournal. Je ne sais pas encore combien j'en traduirai au total : si la série vous plaît, je vous conseille de vous mettre en Story Alert. Le rating, sauf exception, ne devrait pas dépasser

Le tout est dédié à MissJaD et Alana Chantelune, deux formidables traductrices de SiryMoony.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Titre **: Amid a Crowd of Stars

**Auteure **: Forest Rose

**Note **: R/S Games 2008, Team Post-Hogwarts. Le poème étudié par Harry est « When You Are Old » de William Butler Yeats, le grand poète irlandais (1835-1939). Yves Bonnefoy en a donné une traduction pour le recueil de Gallimard/Poésie mais elle est un peu loin du texte. Je l'ai donc, ahem, retraduit en même temps que la fic.

**Dans une foison d'étoiles**

- Raaaah !

Le petit bureau qu'on avait rapproché de la cheminée résonna sèchement quand Harry jeta sa plume dans un accès de frustration. Sirius tressaillit à ce bruit qui l'arrachait à ses pensées, mais Remus leva la tête avec un sourire amical et une légère pression de la main sur le bras de Sirius pour calmer ce dernier.

- Un problème, Harry ?

Harry soupira, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses mèches noires. « Ce fichu devoir pour les Etudes Moldues. Mme Burbage nous a demandé d'analyser un poème ! Quel intérêt ? »

Remus reprit son marque-page sur le bras du sofa, le glissa à l'intérieur de son livre et mit celui-ci de côté. « Oh, je suppose qu'elle a ses raisons même si elles ne t'apparaissent pas d'emblée. Ton enseignante cherche peut-être à vous montrer que Moldus et sorciers ne sont pas si différents, du moins dans la façon dont ils réagissent à ce qui les entoure par la pensée ou le sentiment. »

- Ouais, c'est plus ou moins ce que dit Hermione. Mais elle a déjà fait son devoir et celui de Ron, et elle ne veut pas faire le mien parce qu'elle a déjà fait celui d'Arithmancie la dernière fois, et...

Harry s'interrompit en rougissant, soudain conscient qu'il s'adressait à son ancien professeur, mais Remus se contenta de rire tout bas en échangeant un regard amusé avec Sirius.

- Ah, je me rappelle avoir conclu un arrangement similaire quand j'étais élève. J'espère qu'elle te facture un nombre adéquat de chocogrenouilles, le taux de change a dû monter depuis mon temps.

Harry eut un large sourire et James leur apparut soudain à la lueur du feu, animé par le rire.

- Non, elle veut des caramels de chez Honeydukes. Ceux au chocolat, de préférence.

Remus gloussa « Ah, certaines choses ne changeront jamais. » Il se leva du canapé et vint lire par-dessus l'épaule de Harry. « Oh, Yeats. Je vois ce qui a poussé Charity à le prendre comme sujet d'étude : il a écrit plusieurs poèmes fascinants. »

Devant le regard pour le moins dubitatif de Harry, sa bouche trembla de rire. « D'accord, il faut savoir les prendre. Tu veux un coup de main ? »

Le visage du jeune garçon était l'image même du soulagement. « Oh, Prof... Remus, ce serait fabuleux ! Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?»

- Non, pas du tout.

Remus approcha une chaise du bureau et s'assit près de Harry, parcourant rapidement de ses yeux bruns les lignes brèves qui étaient des vers.

- Méfie-toi, Harry ! (La voix de Sirius monta des profondeurs du sofa où il s'était pelotonné, ses pieds sur les genoux de Remus.) Il va te réclamer des chocolats de gré ou de force avant que tu aies le temps de dire ouf.

- Certainement pas. (Le visage de Remus exprimait une dignité blessée mais ses yeux étincelaient d'humour.) Harry est un élève appliqué, la star de sa promotion, pas un jeune potache trop rebelle ou trop flemmard pour rédiger ses devoirs tout seul.

- Ha !

Sirius brandit un coussin d'un geste menaçant puis le laissa retomber. Son visage endurci s'adoucit en voyant son filleul pencher sa tête brune sur ses livres, tout près des cheveux déjà grisonnants de Remus.

_Quand vous serez vieille et grise, assoupie,_

_Dodelinant devant l'âtre... prenez ce livre_

_Et lisez lentement, et rêvez à la douce lueur_

_Qu'avaient jadis vos yeux aux grandes ombres._

La voix chaude de Remus prêtait une intonation lente et retenue aux strophes qu'il lisait à voix haute, et les yeux de Sirius se firent plus sombres en le contemplant à la lumière chaude du feu.

- Bien, Harry. Que penses-tu de cette première strophe ?

Harry fit une petite grimace. « Oh, c'est chouette. Je veux dire, les mots sonnent bien quand tu les lis comme ça, mais je ne pense pas que ça va suffire comme remarque. On est censé expliquer en quoi le poème montre ce que le type ressent pour cette bonne femme, et il ne parle pas vraiment de ses sentiments. Il lui ordonne de lire un bouquin, genre. »

- Mmmm... (Remus tapota sa plume contre sa joue, pensif.) Tu as raison, il n'évoque pas directement son amour. Mais regarde bien ce qu'il dit, ce que ses mots sous-entendent.

Harry eut l'air surpris. « Ben, il lui dit qu'elle est vieille. Tu parles d'un romantique... »

- Oui, si tu penses au romantisme version Pieddodu, avec les petits cœurs et les roses rouges. Mais réfléchis une minute. Est-ce qu'il l'aime encore même absente ? Même vieillie ? »

- Ou...i, dit lentement Harry en pesant les mots du poème. Sinon il ne penserait plus à elle, non ?

- Précisément, dit Remus. Pour vouloir être avec quelqu'un, vieillir près de lui, il faut l'aimer pour de bon. Il n'est pas avec elle en ce moment mais tu sens combien il voudrait l'être ? Assis près du feu, à ses côtés ?

- Et ce petit passage sur ses yeux ? (Le visage de Harry reflétait sa compréhension grandissante.) Des yeux cernés d'ombre, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on loue dans un poème, non ? Ou alors c'est qu'elle a un secret, une tristesse cachée, genre. Il faut vraiment qu'il l'aime pour s'en apercevoir, hein ?

- Mmm. (Le regard de Remus se perdit dans les profondeurs du salon tandis qu'il répondait à Harry.) L'ombre, la peine sombre... ont leur beauté propre. On ne vieillit pas sans connaître la douleur. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est l'aimer avec ses ombres et ses peines.

Un long moment, on n'entendit plus que la plume de Harry grincer doucement et le feu craqueler dans l'âtre. Puis Harry lui-même, à voix basse dans la pièce silencieuse : « Tu veux bien lire la suite ? »

_Combien vous aimèrent à vos heures de grâce,_

_Aimèrent votre beauté d'un amour feint ou vrai,_

_Mais un seul homme aima votre âme pérégrine,_

_Et les chagrins d'un visage voué au changement._

Harry écoutait intensément la calme récitation. Il reprit la parole en hésitant, le front plissé par la réflexion.

- Donc... beaucoup de gens l'ont aimée, autrefois ?

- Beaucoup de gens ont aimé ce qu'ils voulaient voir en elle. (Remus hésita, puis désigna le premier vers de sa plume.) Tiens, ce passage sur ses « heures de grâce ». Ça te fait penser à quoi ?

Harry se concentra un moment. « Un peu... un peu comme quand tu attrapes le vif d'or et toutes les filles veulent te parler à la sortie du match ? Ou... » (Une ombre glissa sur son visage.) « Ou comme Cédric, qui est devenu populaire du jour au lendemain quand il a été élu par la Coupe de Feu ? »

- Quelque chose de ce genre. (La voix de Remus s'était faite plus feutrée et il tendit la main, hésitant, la laissant reposer brièvement sur le bras de Harry avant de poursuivre.) Tout comme ici, regarde, quand il mentionne sa beauté. Oui, elle est belle, c'est une évidence, tout le monde le sait, mais lui, ce n'est pas ce qui compte vraiment pour lui. Regarde ce vers. Ce qu'il chérit, ce sont « les chagrins d'un visage voué au changement ».

- Je ne te suis plus. Il aime qu'elle ait de la peine ? Il voudrait qu'elle soit triste ?

- Non, oh non. Mais le chagrin a laissé sa... marque. Il confère une autre beauté, qui est encore de la beauté. Je... il l'aime envers et contre tout ce qu'elle a pu voir, ou faire, peut-être même à cause de ce qu'elle a fait, de ce que reflète son visage altéré. Ça te paraît toujours absurde ?

- Non, je vois. C'est un peu comme si... comme si les chagrins en question faisaient désormais partie de la personne, quoi qu'elle fasse ?

Remus sourit, le regard fixé sur les flammes.

Harry se pencha à nouveau sur son parchemin, le grattant fébrilement de sa plume pour annoter le poème en marge. Sirius restait immobile, les observant de ses yeux cernés dans la lumière du feu. Remus croisa son regard et la lumière souligna les fils d'argent de ses cheveux, et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Harry reprenne la parole.

- Et son « âme pérégrine » ? Il veut dire quoi, là ?

- Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un pélerin ?

- Quelqu'un qui se lance dans un voyage... oh, c'est comme avec cette histoire de chagrins, non ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Son âme est partie en voyage. Pas un vrai voyage, mais chez certains d'entre nous, l'âme et l'esprit ne se laissent pas entraver par des liens et c'est ce qu'il veut dire ici. Et c'est pour ça qu'il l'aime. Tu vois, il fait son portrait, comme ça il peut laisser parler ses sentiments pour elle.

- Oui, je vois ça maintenant. (Harry souligna quelque chose sur son parchemin.) Mais la dernière strophe n'est pas évidente.

- Voyons voir. (Remus attira le parchemin à lui et lut à voix très basse :)

_Penchez-vous sur les chenets rougeoyants._

_Murmurez, un peu triste, que l'Amour a fui_

_Pour arpenter les montagnes tout là-haut_

_Et cacher son visage dans une foison d'étoiles._

- Et là, je ne comprends plus, dit Harry, le front ridé sous l'effort. S'il l'a aimée, aimée tant que ça, pourquoi la quitter ? Après tout ce qu'il raconte, il a cessé de l'aimer, d'un seul coup, tout bêtement ?

A l'entendre, Harry avait pris fait et cause pour la dame anonyme et Remus sourit, un peu triste.

- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qu'il dit. Je crois que quand il dit que l'Amour a fui... je crois... que c'est de lui qu'il parle.

Remus se tut un moment, relisant les vers, puis il dit doucement :

- Tu vois, là il dit qu'il arpente les montagnes et qu'il cache son visage dans une foison d'étoiles. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? (Il respira profondément.) Je crois qu'il essaie de l'oublier coûte que coûte, en s'entourant d'autres biens, tout en sachant qu'il n'y arrivera jamais.

- Il a pris la fuite parce que sa peine à lui, c'était de se rappeler ?

- Oui.

La voix de Remus était étrangement rauque et il observa un long silence avant de tourner la tête vers Harry.

- Un amour comme celui-là, on ne s'en sort pas. On ne devrait même pas tenter de s'en sortir.

- Mmm...

Harry se courba de nouveau sur son parchemin avant de relever les yeux. « Merci, Remus. Ça paraît beaucoup moins absurde, vu comme ça. Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à rédiger l'explic demain. »

- Pas de problème, Harry. Et maintenant... au lit ?

- Je suppose... (Harry empila ses livres sur le bureau et reposa sa plume.) Je vais juste bavarder un peu avec Ron et Hermione d'abord. Ron va être hyper jaloux quand je lui dirai que tu m'as aidé !

Remus rit. « Oh, je me laisse facilement corrompre ! »

Harry lui sourit en retour. « Je ferai passer le message ! Merci encore, Remus, et bonne nuit. Bonne nuit, Sirius. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui sans un regard pour le salon et lorsqu'il monta l'escalier en courant, son tapage masqua un autre bruit plus doux, celui d'un homme retraçant ses pas sur l'épais tapis, puis le grincement discret des ressorts lorsque le sofa se creusa sous le poids d'un second corps.

SB – RL – SB - RL

- Tu as rédigé tout le plan de ton explic ? (La voix d'Hermione trahissait un brin d'incrédulité.)

- Hé oui ! (Celle d'Harry n'était pas peu fière.) Avec un petit coup de main de notre professeur apprivoisé. (Il se tut un moment, plongé dans ses pensées.) Pauvre Professeur Lupin. Il adore ce poème, ça s'entend. Faut croire qu'il a aimé quelqu'un très fort autrefois. Je me demande qui...

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

- Comment ça, mon vieux, « qui » ?

- Ben, c'est clair qu'il ne peut pas être avec elle, qui qu'elle soit. Il passe tout son temps ici avec nous.

- Il passe tout son temps ici avec _Sirius_, Harry.

Cette fois Hermione parlait d'une voix neutre, mais elle épiait visiblement Harry.

- Avec... ?

- Euh... on croyait que t'étais au courant, mon pote...

- Oh.

Et Harry se concentra un moment.

- Oh... mince alors !

- Ça te dérange ? demanda Hermione en le considérant avec une certaine anxiété.

En bas, il pouvait entendre Remus parler de sa voix nette et mesurée et Sirius éclater de rire en réponse. Il se rappela la voix de Remus tandis qu'il parlait du poème et des émotions contenues dans le poème, et soudain il se sentit sourire, lui aussi.

- Non, Hermione. Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

FIN


	2. Pink

**Titre **: Pink

**Auteure **: HPsauce

**Note **: R/S Games 2008, Team MWPP. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Padfoot et Moony deviennent Patmol et Lunard dans cette trad. Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.

**Pink**

Le problème avec Sirius Black – du point de vue de Remus – c'était qu'on ne parvenait tout simplement pas à le détester.

Ce dernier mois (entre les réveils à l'Infirmerie aplati sous un jeune corps mince et les réveils ultérieurs dans son dortoir aplati sous un jeune corps mince, bis) lui avait donné plus d'une raison de le détester. Sirius était irritant et tapageur, avec une conception pour le moins vieux-jeu de sa relation avec Remus qui impliquait de dorloter le dit Remus à grand renfort de fleurs, chocolats et baisers.

Les baisers, passe encore. Mais le reste commençait à l'agacer, et pas qu'un peu.

Au point que Remus avait craqué au bout de deux semaines et expliqué à Sirius que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils n'étaient des filles ni l'un ni l'autre, et que si Sirius était incapable d'aboutir à ce constat élémentaire, il pouvait faire une croix définitive sur ses opportunités de revoir Remus tout nu.

Remus n'avait pas été peu surpris de voir Sirius déglutir, faire mine d'avoir le cœur brisé et ravaler un sanglot bruyant.

Il avait été moins surpris lorsque Sirius avait enchaîné sur un poème de son cru :

« _Oh mon Lulu-joli,_

_Emmène-moi au lit,_

_Empoigne-moi sans chichis_

_Et fais-moi une petite gâ_... »

Remus s'était exécuté séance tenante et, par acquis de conscience, avait démontré à Sirius Black qu'il était tout sauf sa « nouvelle copine ».

Démonstration plutôt convaincante, comme il l'avait cru à l'époque. Une semaine et demie s'étaient écoulées dans une absence complète de fleurs (qui le faisaient éternuer), de chocolats (qui le rendaient malade passée la dixième boîte) et de poèmes grotesques (qu'il tolérait encore dans l'intimité de leur chambre, mais pas vociférés au beau milieu de la Grande Salle).

Ce matin-là, Remus était d'humeur à s'auto-congratuler tandis qu'il s'extirpait hors du lit de Sirius sans prêter attention à la mélopée légèrement dissonante qui sortait de la douche et rejoignait sa malle d'un pas ferme.

C'est alors qu'il vit le petit mot.

Certes, les petits mots étaient monnaie courante dans le dortoir. Remus en recevait au moins trois par jour, de...

« L où est ma brosse à dents par Merlin si tu me l'as piquée Lupin je te fais la peau la nuit prochaine C »

à ...

« L oublie pas qu'il y a entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui C et P me tueront si tu viens pas et je crois qu'ils plaisantent pas cette fois Q ».

Ce mot, toutefois, ne ressemblait pas aux précédent.

Et d'une, ses amis n'avaient pas pour habitude de lui écrire sur du papier rose pimpant.

Et de deux, ils ne lui faisaient pas parvenir leurs messages par l'entremise d'une petite chouette rose pimpante.

A une exception près... qu'il pouvait nommer du premier coup.

Remus soupira, secoua la tête et ramassa le mot. La chouette rose émit un petit cri mélodieux et fit bouffer ses plumes roses.

A peine ouvert, le mot l'aspergea de fleurs qui fondirent au contact de sa peau. Remus fronça les sourcils et plissa les paupières pour scruter le message à travers cette pluie de roses et de pivoines, espérant vaguement s'être trompé sur l'expéditeur. Après tout, le mot était peut-être de Greta Gourdenièze.

Mais non, comment ne pas reconnaître l'écriture de M. Patmol — ces grandes majuscules obliques, tout en fioritures — ou ses taches d'encre coutumières.

« R. L. C'est moi qui te vole tes cigarettes, S. B. »

Bizarre. Ce mot ne contenait aucune des envolées lyriques auxquelles Remus était habitué. Il était bref, sobre et direct, et Remus se sentit un tantinet déçu.

Ce n'était même pas un aveu digne de ce nom. Remus savait très bien que Sirus lui chipait ses cigarettes. Il l'avait surpris en flagrant délit plusieurs fois parce que Sirius Black négligeait régulièrement les menus détails attenant à la procédure, comme de « vérifier si la pièce est vide avant de commettre le crime ». Toute l'Ecole ou presque savait que Sirius fumait ses cigarettes : il ne se gênait pas pour faire les poches à Remus en public.

Mais Remus n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage sur le mot ou l'étrange déception qu'il provoquait en lui car la chouette s'envola soudain à tire-d'aile et Remus s'aperçut que la mélopée dissonante avait pris fin dans la salle de bain.

- Lunard..., commença Sirius en passant la porte et Remus lui sourit, repoussant brusquement le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas habillé ?

— C'est une réclamation ? demanda Remus.

Sirius sourit à son tour et remua des sourcils, aguichant. « Surtout pas. Même si tu n'es pas du genre à sécher l'Arithmancie pour un peu de zizi-panpan. »

Remus cligna des yeux. « Un peu de quoi ? »

- Aucune importance, du reste. L'Arithmancie, c'est fastoche. C'est juste que tu fais tout ce foin sur les ASPICs qu'on va avoir d'ici quelques semaines. Mais je ne me plains pas, pas le moins du monde...

Remus rougit et acquiesça en faisant des efforts méritoires pour ne pas loucher vers le tiroir. Il se leva et rejoignit sa malle.

- Tu as raison, dit-il. Il ne faut pas oublier les ASPICs.

Et pour bien faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout de se faire apostropher sur papier rose pimpant :

- Car durant les ASPICs nous n'aurons tout simplement pas le temps de roucouler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Regard ahuri de Sirius.

Remus croyait s'être exprimé clairement. Mais il apparut vite que Patmol, l'enamouré M. Patmol, avait besoin qu'on lui mette les points sur les i.

Car dès l'après-midi suivante, Remus trouva une nouvelle chouette sur son lit, un mot rose au bec.

Remus ne la vit pas tout de suite. Peter l'avait traîné dans le froid assister au match de Quidditch qui s'était soldé non seulement par un après-midi glauque, humide et boueux, mais par quelques joueurs endommagés, dont Cornedrue.

Il avait espéré que le match occuperait suffisamment Patmol pour que celui-ci oublie de renouveler ses initiatives sentimentales. Hélas, les faits prouvaient le contraire.

Remus ne vit le mot que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit tout grand dans un froufrou d'ailes roses, laissant paraître l'épistolier couvert de boue et souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

- T'as vu ? demanda-t-il comme si Remus n'avait pas été quasiment ligoté à son siège par les trois autres. T'as vu comme c'était... comme j'ai été fabuleux ?

- Tu as flanqué un coup de batte à Cornedrue, rappela sèchement Remus en tendant la main pour prendre le mot. Ton co-équipier _et_ ton meilleur ami. Encore heureux que votre Attrapeur ait trouvé le vif d'or, vous auriez perdu sinon !

- Oh, dit Sirius. Eh bien, au moins maintenant je sais que tu as lu l'exemplaire du _Quidditch à travers les âges_ que je t'ai offert.

- L'exemplaire ? dit Remus. Les six exemplaires, tu veux dire. Un pour Noël tous les ans depuis qu'on se connaît. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

Sirius eut la grâce de rougir et l'intelligence de chercher un autre sujet de conversation.

- C'est quoi, ça, dans ta main ? demanda-t-il en regardant le feuillet. Un billet-doux de Gourdenièze ?

Remus sourit, levant les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que non. »

- Inutile de chercher à la protéger, dit Sirius d'un ton inquiétant. Je lui ai bien dit la dernière fois que si elle osait seulement te regarder, je...

- Ça ne vient pas de Greta, coupa Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi Sirius agissait-il de manière aussi étrange ? Avait-il compris qu'il était allé trop loin, cherchait-il à nier qu'il s'était montré assez mièvre pour...

- Fais voir ! cria Sirius en arrachant sans façon le mot à Remus. Il le leva à la lumière, l'ouvrit... et se mit à tousser sous une nouvelle ondée de fleurs. Des marguerites, cette fois.

- Tout ceci est ridicule, dit Remus. Il se leva et traversa la pièce, effleurant l'épaule de Sirius au moment où celui-ci se crispait, soudain pâli.

- Morgane, chuchota Sirius. Oh, bon Dieu !

Remus, désemparé, chercha à soulever l'adolescent — plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait à première vue – et l'aida à regagner le lit, où il le déposa aussi doucement que possible.

- Si je comprends bien, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as envoyé, dit-il en s'agenouillant près de Sirius, dont les genoux tremblaient.

- Non, chuchota Sirius. Tu en as reçu combien d'autres, Lunard ?

- Une seule, dit Remus, toujours franc.

Les grands yeux gris de Sirius étaient humides comme s'il souffrait du rhume des foins ou venait de se prendre un cognard en pleine tête.

Remus, qui manquait de réflexe dans ces situations, lui pressa gentiment le genou en essayant de détourner son regard de ces yeux larmoyants qui menaçaient de déborder.

- Tout va bien, marmonna Remus, en réalité stupéfait de voir Sirius réagir de façon aussi excessive, y compris pour lui. Ça ne m'embête pas que tu me voles mes cigarettes, j'étais au courant.

Sirius sourit, émit une drôle de petite toux et secoua la tête. « Je devrais peut-être prendre une douche », dit-il. « Après quoi je traquerai le salopard qui a envoyé ces lettres et je lui apprendrai à faire souffrir mon Tilulu. »

Remus envisagea brièvement de remettre en cause l'usage de « Tilulu », puis décida qu'il fallait laisser Sirius retrouver sa dignité à tout prix. Il le regarda gagner les douches en boitillant, avec son uniforme rouge de Quidditch plâtré de boue et ses gants de cuir élimé, puis il ramassa le mot.

« R. L., j'ai embrassé Bellatrix l'an dernier, S. B. »

- Oh, ce n'est pas si grave, dit Remus à haute voix sans trop savoir s'il le pensait vraiment.

Il ajouta : « Tu parles d'un mélo », et se sentit déjà mieux.

Puis, bien conscient qu'il s'adressait à une pièce vide et que si un de ses camarades entrait, y compris un Maraudeur, il allait passer pour un peu fou : « Allez, autant lui remonter le moral directement. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, assis en caleçon devant les douches, tirant nerveusement sur une des cigarettes qu'il avait recouvrées dans la poche de jean de Sirius, il s'écoutait répéter inlassablement le même refrain.

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il ne se casait pas d'emblée avec une charmante jeune fille. Une jeune fille saine d'esprit. Une jeune fille qui serait l'exact opposé de Sirius Black.

- Je m'en fiche, dit-il pour la centième fois, à ce qu'il semblait.

- Hein ? hurla Sirius de sous la douche.

- Je m'en fous ! hurla Remus en retour. (Il se sentait très las et très, très seul.) Je me fous de ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier, Sirius. Tu as fait pire et je t'ai pardonné. On a tous eu des baisers qu'on regrette. L'an dernier j'ai embrassé Lily et James m'a fichu une beigne et ce n'était même pas un baiser très réussi, pas comme quand tu m'embrasses.

Sa voix avait considérablement faibli sur la fin de la phrase, mais il était encore audible, apparemment, car la douche stoppa net et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius Black très nu, très mouillé et très misérable d'aspect.

- Un bon baiseur, hein ? dit Sirius Black. Tu veux faire valoir tes droits maintenant ?

Les lèvres de Remus frémirent un peu. D'une main il tapota le banc sur lequel il était assis, éteignant de l'autre sa cigarette.

- On est amis, Patmol, dit-il avec une tendre sincérité qui, à sa grande horreur, n'aurait pas déparé un Poufsoufle. Je ne vais pas te détester pour un pauvre petit baiser.

Sirius sourit et attira Remus contre lui, resserrant l'étreinte.

Sur quoi James fit son entrée, l'œil vitreux et la tête enturbanée de crêpe velpeau. Il les effleura du regard, grommela « fichues tapettes » et fit demi-tour.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuner, Remus était convaincu que le rideau était retombé sur leur petit drame.

Sirius les rejoignit avec un grand sourire allègre et s'assit, faisant craquer ses jointures. Il savait pertinemment que ce geste agaçait Remus.

- Affaire réglée, dit-il. De A à Z. Servilus se gardera bien de rouvrir sa grande gueule moche de sitôt.

- Severus ? demanda Remus, la bouche pleine de salade de pommes de terre. C'était lui ?

- Et comment ! cria Sirius. Mon frère m'en a raconté de belles. Ce salaud...

Remus haussa les épaules et envoya paître son esprit logique, lequel lui faisait remarquer que Severus Snape n'avait peut-être pas très envie d'attirer la colère des Maraudeurs sur lui en ce moment. Il y réussit avec une aisance stupéfiante.

Et continua de refouler la logique tout au long du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, tandis que Sirius lui faisait passer des petits mots où l'Eros l'emportait largement sur le rose. Puis pendant le cours de Charmes, où Sirius livra quelques calembours douteux sur le sort d'Anapneo. Puis pendant l'essentiel du dîner, où il se donna en spectacle avec une saucisse, recracha ses petits pois par le nez et piqua un fou-rire, éclaboussant de jus de citrouille la chemise propre de Remus et une partie de son visage.

Mais lorsqu'une petite chouette au duvet rose fondit sur lui, focalisant l'attention de tous les convives, Remus ne put suspendre ses doutes plus longtemps.

L'oiseau atterrit sur son bol de pudding et chanta une trille mélodieuse avant de tendre la patte.

Remus n'avait pas le choix. Il prit le message et, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel adolescent pétri de curiosité, l'ouvrit.

« R. L., j'ai peur des loups-garous et des sangs-de-bourbe, S. B. »

Remus soupira. Il replia le mot et le laissa tomber dans son jus de citrouille. Puis il leva la tête et croisa un regard gris perçant.

- Lunard ? demanda Sirius en le poussant du coude. Qu'est-ce que tu as à mater mon frère comme ça ? Tu veux changer de Black ?

Remus cilla et se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire. « Je me fiche de ce que ça raconte, Patmol. »

- C'est si méchant que ça ?

Sirius se pencha par-dessus son voisin, repêcha la note trempée de jus et la secoua, éclaboussant la table et les genoux de Remus.

Remus fronça les sourcils, jouant l'indignation.

Sirius déplia le papier humide et l'examina, plissant les yeux pour essayer de déchiffrer les mots.

- Et merde, marmonna-t-il en regardant Remus, atterré.

- C'est du passé, chuchota Remus. Du passé. Ça ne compte pas. C'est du passé.

- Du passé, dit Sirius. Je ne suis pas... je ne suis plus un Black, Lunard. Jamais... jamais je ne... oh, Merlin !

- C'est ton frère, dit Remus en faisant de son mieux pour changer le sujet et mettre fin au regard perdu de Sirius. Tout s'explique. Voilà pourquoi il est au courant de tant de choses, pourquoi j'ai cru que c'était ton écriture...

- Je vais le tuer, dit Sirius. On ne menace pas mon Lulu d'amour.

- Laisse-le vivre, grommela Remus. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais ça.

- Oh, je ne le tuerai pas littéralement, siffla Sirius. Je lui dirai juste de nous foutre la paix. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend, juste maintenant.

- Laisse tomber, dit Remus en lui tapotant le genou. Viens, on va finir notre devoir de Potions et puis tu pourras comploter tout ton soûl contre ton méchant petit frère.

Et Sirius, étonnamment, obéit.

Mais le lendemain après-midi, il y eut un nouveau mot. Remus leva les yeux alors qu'il traversait la bibliothèque en voletant vers lui. A force, il s'était pris d'affection pour la petite chouette rose ébouriffée. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le rose était une couleur hideuse, ni si elle était porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles.

Il tendit la main pour prendre le mot... et Sirius l'empoigna, la repoussant sans douceur.

- Hé !

- Hé toi-même, gronda Sirius.

Il arracha l'enveloppe rose à la chouette et l'ouvrit sauvagement, le rictus aux lèvres.

- Alors ? demanda Remus. Il se pencha à travers la table et effleura l'autre main de Sirius. Celui-ci se laissa faire un moment puis la retira avec un petit sourire à l'adresse de Remus.

- Je vais liquider cette affaire, dit-il. Je vais emprunter sa cape à James, prendre la Carte et dépister le salaud qui est à l'origine de tout ça.

Remus soupira tandis que Sirius faisait une sortie fracassante, la tête haute, emportant l'enveloppe.

Les vingt-quatre heures suivantes furent un véritable enfer pour Remus. Il se retrouva seul l'après-midi qui suivit puisque James et Peter préféraient travailler ensemble pendant la plupart des cours. Au dîner, il s'assit près de Peter et dépeça son steak, morose. Au lit, il resta seul, écoutant James et Peter ronfler doucement — glacé, dépouillé, solitaire.

Il n'avait pas voulu croire les bêtes poèmes et les bêtes chansons d'amour, mais l'inquiétude le gagnait. Sirius était resté absent moins de vingt-quatre heures et il avait déjà l'impression de devenir fou.

Le soulagement vint le lendemain, tandis qu'il remontait au dortoir après son premier cours (Runes Anciennes). Il entendit la voix de Sirius, bruyante, outrée... et bienvenue, entièrement bienvenue.

Il ouvrit tout grand la porte et s'arrêta net, laissant choir ses livres à terre.

James et Sirius se retournèrent pour lui faire face, baguette au poing, les joues rougies par la colère.

- Lunard ! cria James. Dis-lui de me laisser tranquille !

- Lunard ! cria Sirius en écho. Jette-z-y un sort, à ce salaud, il est... il est mauvais !

Remus fronça les sourcils et entra dans la chambre. Il avait l'impression de pénétrer un autre monde, étrange et onirique. Plus rien ne faisait sens. James et Sirius, frères d'esprit sinon de sang, croisaient la baguette, une lueur meurtrière dans l'œil ?

- Et si on s'asseyait ? suggéra-t-il non sans nervosité. Comme ça vous pourrez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici.

Perdu d'avance. Ils ne l'écoutaient jamais, ces deux-là.

Ils l'écoutèrent. Tous deux baissèrent leur garde et s'assirent en continuant à se foudroyer mutuellement du regard.

- Et si on commençait par le commencement ? dit Remus d'une voix hésitante.

Le monde était tombé sur la tête.

- C'est lui qui a envoyé les mots ! cria Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine de James. Je l'ai pris sur le fait ! Qu'il nie s'il l'ose !

Remus haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers James, décidé à ne pas croire Sirius. James était leur meilleur ami. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

- Oui, c'est moi, dit James sans rougir. Désolé si je t'ai inquiété, Lunard, mais il le fallait.

- Et pourquoi ? demandèrent Sirius et Remus en chœur, le foudroyant tous deux du regard.

- Parce qu'il mérite mieux que toi ! cria James.

- Ben, et Lily alors ? hurla Sirius. Lunard est à moi, d'abord !

Remus fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur le bras de Sirius, le serrant fortement.

- Pas... (James rougit et se mit à bafouiller.) Pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas une tapette, moi. Mais Remus est mon ami, à moi aussi. Il est... il est notre Lunard, et il mérite quelqu'un de bien.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien ? Cornedrue, c'est toi qui dis ça ?

- Tu lui as fait du mal l'an dernier, cracha James. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir recommencer.

- Il ne savait pas que ça se passerait... comme ça s'est passé, Cornedrue, dit calmement Remus, une main toujours ancrée au bras de Sirius.

Un ange passa.

James toussa.

Remus avala sa salive et accentua sa pression sur le bras de Sirius.

- C'est du passé, dit-il tout bas. Ça ne compte pas. C'est du passé.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Sirius non plus ne s'était pas consolé.

- Je ne veux pas que ça gâche notre amitié, dit James. Je voulais juste... je voulais...

- Tu trafiques quoi, là, au juste, Potter ? gronda Sirius.

- Je le protège, répliqua James d'une voix sèche. Tu fais un frère épatant, tu es drôle, tu es malin, tu es un vrai pote, mais on ne peut pas dire que tu sois quelqu'un de très aimant. On t'a vu à l'œuvre avec les filles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu joues à ce petit jeu avec Lunard. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais amoureux de lui.

- Bien sûr que non, dit Remus avec un rire nerveux, au moment exact où Sirius disait « Bien sûr que si ».

L'ange acheva son aller-retour.

James les dévisagea l'un après l'autre. « Je ne voulais pas... j'ai gaffé, hein ? »

- Tu m'aimes ? murmura Remus, incrédule.

Sirius rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et détourna le visage, l'appuyant contre l'épaule de Remus. « Non. »

- Tu as dit que si, dit Remus d'une voix mordante.

Sirius releva la tête. « Je t'aime, mon Tilulu-lapinou-loupinou-lunichou-d'amour-au-sucre-glace. »

Et s'en prit une aussi sec.

- Alors tu me pardonnes ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à pardonner, chuchota Remus en se penchant pour embrasser Sirius doucement. Fichue tapette.

- Je t'aime, répéta Sirius en pressant son front contre celui de Remus. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je...

- Reçu cinq sur cinq, murmura Remus.

Sur quoi James Potter fit une sortie passablement mortifiée, mais c'est à peine s'ils entendirent la porte claquer derrière lui.

FIN


	3. Comètes et contreexemples 1

**Auteure **: Woldy

**Titre **: Of Comets and Counter-Examples

**Note **: R/S Games 2008, Team Post-Hogwarts. Légèrement UA dans la mesure où l'action se passe pendant le tome 4.

**Où il est question de comètes et de contre-exemples**

« Les amants rêvent de la mer à l'égal des marins

Quand ils sont chacun retranchés dans leurs terres.

Car désormais nous nous disons bonne nuit

Chacun de son côté,

Comme deux frères sur un lit d'hôtel... »

Extrait de la chanson « Brothers On a Hotel Bed » du groupe Death Cab for Cutie.

L'air était froid et saturé de sel, celui des vagues qui se jetaient à grand fracas d'écume contre la rive. Remus était suspendu à une quinzaine de mètres au-dessus des falaises, sur une motocyclette massive, pétaradante et tout sauf fiable.

Pour la énième fois, il pensa : « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

L'idée, hélas, venait de Dumbledore et Remus avait dû imposer le silence à ses doutes. Ses instructions étaient des plus vagues : partir en mission avec Sirius pour enquêter sur trois anciens champs de bataille magiques.

Comme toujours, Dumbledore avait pétillé de la prunelle en expliquant qu'ils devraient rechercher des objets magiques insolites pouvant servir d'armes défensives. Une bague, surtout. Ou une baguette exceptionnellement puissante. Remus connaissait suffisamment son répertoire de contes folkloriques sorciers pour deviner qu'on les envoyait courir après la lune.

Mais une excursion à l'étranger avec Sirius, tous frais payés, n'était pas une offre à dédaigner. Et si Remus avait été tenté de protester devant cette intrusion à peine voilée dans sa vie privée, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir des vacances avec sa maigre pitance.

Et il avait tout intérêt à mettre les choses au net avec Sirius. Un jour ou l'autre, Sirius reviendrait en Angleterre et il faudrait bien qu'ils sachent où ils en étaient. Les courriers du cœur et les manuels d'étiquette restaient discrets sur la meilleure façon de renouer avec un ami cher qu'on a pris pour un traître et qui s'est fait la malle récemment.

N'empêche, Remus aurait préféré un plan qui ne fasse pas appel à cette fichue motocyclette.

Plus bas, loin sous ses pieds, la terre se rétracta, puis disparut tandis qu'il survolait l'immense Mer du Nord. Une fois de plus, il se répéta mentalement que la moto était _fiable_. Sirius en avait conçu tous les charmes, elle avait même supporté Hagrid à une occasion. Les facultés rationnelles de Remus lui chantaient sur tous les tons qu'il n'était pas en danger.

Mais ce n'était pas la rationalité, son problème.

S'il avait dit oui au périple, n'était-ce pas parce que la motocyclette était comme un prolongement de Sirius ? Lui confier sa vie, c'était encore montrer à Sirius qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Le cri rauque de la mer s'estompa, remplacé par le bourdonnement syncopé du moteur. Remus respira profondément pour se calmer. « Tu ne risques rien », dit-il tout haut. « Tout va bien. »

Mais tout n'allait pas bien, loin de là. Il lui faudrait bien se contenter de ce voyage pour le présent.

« Montre-moi le chemin », ordonna-t-il à sa baguette, et il mit le cap sur l'est qui menait à la Baltique, à la ville de Tallinn et à Sirius.

L'ennui prit le relais de la peur pendant de longues heures glacées avant que la motocyclette atterrisse sur une route déserte à la périphérie de Tallinn. Remus longea les grands immeubles soviétiques dépourvus de charme avant d'atteindre la vieille ville médiévale où se trouvait leur hôtel.

Il mit pied à terre lentement, perclus de courbatures, et gara la moto dans une petite cour en pierre. Lorsqu'il eut frappé plusieurs fois à la porte de l'hôtel, une femme apparut avec la clé de sa chambre. Il roula dans son lit et s'endormit dans les secondes qui suivirent.

SB – SS – SB – SS

Remus fut réveillé par des coups bruyants à sa porte. Une seconde, il se crut de nouveau à Poudlard. Puis il ouvrit les yeux pour se découvrir dans une simple chambre d'hôtel et, détail curieux, au lit tout habillé. Encore ensommeillé, il ouvrit la porte et vit Sirius — Sirius pour de bon, pour de vrai — de l'autre côté.

Un Sirius différent de celui que Remus avait vu la dernière fois, alors qu'ils sortaient de la Cabane. A présent, il montrait un visage bronzé et rasé de frais, il s'était fait couper les cheveux et il avait l'air presque détendu. Remus crut voir qu'il s'était un peu remplumé maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé forme humaine et une diète convenable.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Sirius proposa : « On petit-déjeune ? »

- Je te rejoins en bas d'ici une minute, répondit Remus avant de refaire un brin de toilette.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa très bien : ils parlèrent de toucans. Et de l'exil confortable de Sirius au Maroc, et d'une myriade d'autres sujets sans conséquence. Aucun d'eux ne prononça « Azkaban », ni « confiance », ni « trahison », mais les mots placés sous silence planaient dans l'air entre eux.

- Bon, dit enfin Sirius. On ferait bien de jeter un œil à ces notes.

Ils étalèrent les consignes de Dumbledore sur la table du petit-déjeuner et ce qui devait arriver arriva : le parchemin se couvrit de confiture. Entre deux taches, l'écriture bouclée leur indiquait que la ville possédait une histoire fascinante de noirceur et de violence mais, hélas, pas de bibliothèque. Ce dernier détail arracha un sourire à Sirius, pour qui les livres n'étaient pas un outil de recherche privilégié.

- Autant y aller à pied, conclut Remus avec un regard interrogateur à Sirius pour vérifier si, dans son cas, ce serait à pied ou à pattes.

- Fait frisquet, rétorqua Sirius en allant prendre son manteau, ce qui répondait à la question.

Pas plus qu'à Poudlard, se dit Remus, mais ça ne changeait rien : même à Poudlard, Sirius prenait froid facilement à cause de son avatar canin.

L'hiver précédent avait dû être terrible.

Mais le chagrin et le regret n'ont jamais rien résolu, et Remus repoussa ses pensées pour se concentrer sur leur tâche actuelle : sonder la ville à la recherche d'armes défensives.

Tallin était une ville de pierre grise et de neige blanc pur et dur, une cité de châteaux, de murs et de forteresses qui se confondaient pour former un long rempart unique. Tallin rappelait Poudlard à Remus, à cela près que Poudlard était joyeux et accueillant quand Tallinn était plongée dans la peine.

Le mur était ponctué çà et là de fenêtres à barreaux scellés et Sirius rentrait la tête dans les épaules chaque fois qu'ils en longeaient une.

Après quelques heures d'exploration, ils découvrirent un grand trou dans le sol, visiblement d'origine humaine, au milieu d'un parc. Un _Lumos_ suffit à leur révéler un tunnel de deux mètres de hauteur qui dessinait un coude en descendant. L'entrée semblait fraîchement creusée mais en pénétrant à l'intérieur ils virent que le tunnel était bien plus ancien. Ses parois étaient faites de la même pierre que les murs des logis médiévaux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent parcouru plusieurs mètres, le tunnel s'aplanit pour devenir horizontal, aussi loin que Remus pouvait y voir à la lumière de sa baguette. Prudemment, Sirius et lui remontèrent le long boyau.

L'air du tunnel traînait une odeur lourde de magie même si les sorts étaient vieux de plusieurs siècles. Remus identifia des charmes de protection, des enchantements défensifs et divers sorts destinés à consolider pierres et mortier. « Contre les béliers des envahisseurs », suggéra Sirius.

Ils découvrirent des sorties cachées, et des trous d'aération disposés à plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'entrée, et quelques mauvaises surprise, y compris un sortilège de croche-pied dont fut victime Sirius. Ce qui les incita tous deux à la prudence : ils neutralisèrent tous les sorts qui auraient pu endommager sérieusement un Moldu ou même un sorcier inattentif.

- Dumbledore a bien fait de nous envoyer, hein ? dit fièrement Sirius en désamorçant un maléfice de suffocation.

- Mmmm... (Remus était concentré sur une rune estonienne coriace, gravée sur l'une des pierres.)

- Ça me ramène en arrière, dit Sirius en observant les murs humides à la lueur de sa baguette. Un peu comme le souterrain vers Honeydukes, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de bonbons. Comme au bon vieux temps.

- Pas tout à fait, répondit Remus, occupé à recopier les derniers traits de la rune sur son parchemin. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais à l'époque.

Il entendit soudain sa propre voix, mêlée d'amertume et de regret, et se tut, inquiet à l'idée d'avoir ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

- Ça vaut pour nous tous, dit Sirius d'une voix neutre. « Le passé est une autre contrée, on y fait les choses différemment. » (1)

Remus roula le parchemin et leva la tête. « Pardon ? »

— Ça m'arrive d'ouvrir un livre, tu sais, dit Sirius de sa voix toujours neutre. Les livres occupaient toutes mes pensées à Azkaban. Je ne pouvais pas ressasser le souvenir de James ou Lily, ou je serais devenu fou au bout de quelques semaines, alors je suis passé aux livres. Shakespeare m'a fait tenir des années entières ; _Hamlet, _tout 1983_._

Remus le regardait fixement.

- Je ne pouvais plus me rappeler qui tu étais. Les Détraqueurs ne vous laissent qu'une caricature de souvenir, une sombre caricature, c'est à peine si j'identifiais les gens. Mais je pouvais penser à tes livres. Je préfère toujours Hemingway, mais tu as raison : Joyce gagne à être revisité.

Sirius avait un curieux sourire, qui lui tordait un peu les lèvres.

- J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, dit Remus d'une voix rauque. Pardonne-moi. J'aurais dû deviner.

- Tout le monde s'est trompé, dit Sirius avec seulement un soupçon d'amertume. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot pendant la guerre parce que Fol Oeil nous gavait à la paranoïa tous les jours, nous les apprentis Aurors. Et puis James est passé dans la clandestinité et j'ai commencé à te soupçonner et... j'ai... tout lâché. Tu ne devrais pas t'excuser parce que tu n'as pas su faire un miracle.

- J'étais... je suis... ton ami. C'est différent.

Sirius le regarda longuement, d'un regard qui s'adoucissait. « Il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné », dit-il tranquillement. « C'est avec toi, peut-être, que tu dois faire la paix. »

- Tu n'étais pas si avisé autrefois, dit Remus. Il voulait introduire une touche d'humour, mais il entendit sa voix vaciller.

Sirius eut un vrai sourire, cette fois. « Je me serais perdu de réputation », dit-il en se levant pour épousseter ses robes. « Il se fait tard, on devrait manger un morceau. »

Il tendit la main et au bout d'un moment, Remus la prit en repensant aux douzaines, aux centaines de fois où Sirius avait fait ce geste lorsqu'ils vivaient ensemble. Sirius tira sur sa main pour l'obliger à se lever puis la lâcha rapidement, se détournant pour retracer ses pas dans le tunnel.

- Nous ne sommes plus qui nous étions, pensa Remus, avec l'impression d'être une ligne barrée dans une archive. Mais ce n'est pas forcément un problème. Ce peut être l'occasion de créer quelque chose de neuf. Quelque chose de différent.

Ils poursuivirent leurs tâches les deux jours suivants, arpentant les vestiges des remparts, explorant donjons et tourelles au moyen de sorts détecteurs attentifs. Sirius était chaque jour plus pâle, plus fatigué. « Cauchemars », disait-il abruptement en se dérobant aux questions de Remus.

Le quatrième jour, il avait l'air défait, les yeux sombres et tristes, au-dessus de son toast du matin. Remus se dit qu'à force de passer ses jours derrière des murs, des barreaux, des meurtrières, Sirius perdait sa joie de vivre lambeau par lambeau.

- Je crois que tu as besoin de prendre un jour de congé, suggéra-t-il avec tact.

Sirius leva les yeux du pamphlet qu'il parcourait. « Dans ce cas », dit-il fermement, « nous allons acheter du chocolat. »

Il s'avéra que le prospectus louait les mérites d'une chocolaterie qui était la plus grande de l'ex-Union Soviétique et qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres. Ils s'inscrirent pour la visite guidée, qui comportait une initiation à la chimie moldue, l'équivalent du cours de Potions (« Chiantissime », commenta Sirius _sotto voce_), une dégustation de produits et, enfin, une boutique.

Et quelle boutique. Elle rappelait à Remus sa première excursion à Honeydukes, sauf qu'elle était beaucoup plus grande, beaucoup moins chère, et qu'il avait nettement plus d'argent de poche. Cet endroit était magique.

- Hé, Moony, dit Sirius en apparaissant les bras littéralement chargés de barres chocolatées, pâtes d'amande et autres ballotins inidentifiables. Tu crois que Dumbledore aura des soupçons si on les met sur nos frais de mission ?

Remus sentit frémir les coins de sa bouche.

- On n'a qu'à écrire « produits pharmaceutiques », proposa-t-il, et son sang monta chaleureusement en lui quand il vit Sirius sourire. Peut-être que ça aidera pour tes cauchemars.

- Alors je vais faire des réserves, décida Sirius.

A peine avaient-ils quitté l'usine qu'ils entamaient leur butin en traversant un parc enneigé pour retrouver leur motocyclette. Remus s'aperçut soudain, tandis qu'il grignotait un chocolat au gingembre, que le paysage n'était pas sans beauté : la neige miroitant doucement, les arbres sombres, la lumière déclinant vers le rose... quand il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le choc sourd d'une boule de neige contre son épaule.

- Non, je ne peux pas y croire, dit Remus en se retournant lentement.

- Eh si, dit Sirius, souriant de toutes ses dents brunies par le chocolat.

- M. Black, vous avez très exactement trente-six ans.

- Et alors ? C'est un prétexte pour me laisser faire ?

Remus répliqua en lui envoyant une boule de neige parfaitement arrondie droit à la tête. Il s'ensuivit une mêlée furieuse qui les laissa tous deux pantelants, embusqués derrière les arbres.

- Trêve ! cria Sirius, et Remus fut pénétré de joie parce qu'il était là avec lui, même s'ils faisaient semblant d'avoir quinze ans.

Ce soir là, il se réveilla en entendant Sirius geindre dans la chambre d'à côté, et il tambourina du poing à la porte jusqu'à ce que Sirius la déverrouille. Sirius avait les mains tremblantes et le visage humide, et Remus le retint dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que son tremblement s'apaise, que sa respiration se fasse plus égale et qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux.

Le dernier jour, ils allèrent à la plus haute tour qui était remplie de magie ancestrale, russe et allemande, strate après strate. Ils découvrirent bien des choses désagréables : des sorts protecteurs trempés dans le sang, de dures malédictions, les derniers efforts de combattants à l'agonie.

Remus ne gagna même pas son lit ce soir-là, blotti contre le dos de Sirius pour lui donner un réconfort qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé depuis l'Ecole. Le corps de Sirius irradiait de fièvre à travers leurs deux pyjamas, mais il demeura calme et Remus le sentit glisser peu à peu vers le sommeil.

La guerre, se rappela Remus, avait rendu les prudents téméraires et les téméraires prudents. C'était ce que leur répétait Fol Oeil d'une voix bourrue, mais nul ne l'écoutait jusqu'au moment où les tueries des Mangemorts suscitèrent une série d'idylles malavisées et de grossesses non désirées.

Lorsque Harry s'annonça, James devint soudain un père responsable et précautionneux. Peter perdit peu à peu son humour cocasse, provocateur, et Remus — Remus le préfet, Remus la voix de la raison — accepta les missions les plus périlleuses sans hésiter.

Sirius, bien sûr, était l'exception à la règle, telle une comète incontrôlable, résolue à enfreindre toutes les règles de l'univers. A l'orée de la guerre, Sirius devint sobre, prudent, un brin soupçonneux ; il rejoignit le corps des Aurors, à la surprise de tous, malgré son incapacité notoire à se plier aux règlements.

Remus comprit que les choses allaient vraiment mal quand Sirius redevint brutalement irréfléchi et se mit à se comporter d'une façon que pouvait seule expliquer un désespoir ou une assurance sans limite. Et Remus ne pouvait faire la différence, parce que Sirius et lui ne se parlaient plus depuis des mois.

Maintenant, c'était autre chose. James était mort, Sirius se cachait et une semaine plus tôt, Harry avait affronté un dragon et s'était révélé plus courageux qu'eux trois réunis.

Remus aurait aimé savoir quelle attitude Sirius allait adopter, désormais, comme s'il était le baromètre de ces temps troublés. Mais Sirius dormait, et le battement régulier de son cœur martelait un message qui était une exhortation : _aie confiance, aie confiance, aie confiance._..

_A suivre..._

(1) Sirius cite la première phrase du roman _Le Messager_ de L. P. Hartley, adapté au cinéma par Joseph Losey.


	4. Comètes et contreexemples 2

**Où il est question de comètes et de contre-exemples (2)**

« Tu peux bien te lasser de moi tandis que décline notre soleil de décembre

Parce que je ne suis plus celui que j'étais,

Un régal pour les yeux, parce que ces rides cachent à la perfection

Le jeune garçon qui a pris ton chemin, qui a vu

Ce qu'il ne recherchait pas, un commencement et une fin,

Et qui s'est abîmé dans un homme qu'il ne reconnaît plus

Quand il intercepte son reflet par accident. »

Extrait de la chanson « Brothers on a Hotel Bed » du groupe Cutie for Death Cab

Tandis qu'ils s'envolaient vers le sud et Venise, le soleil émergea des nuages pour la première fois depuis des journées entières. Leur vol au-dessus de l'Europe centrale fut pourtant long et froid, d'autant plus froid qu'ils devaient s'entourer de charmes occultants. Ils voyagèrent tout le jour et une partie de la nuit, ayant tous deux superposé des épaisseurs de vêtements autant qu'il leur était possible sans gêner leurs mouvements de bras.

Comme leur périple couvrait près d'un millier de kilomètres, ils firent une escale en Pologne et partagèrent un lit dans un hôtel de bourgade miteux. Tous deux dormirent longtemps après qu'il eut fait jour, se réveillèrent dans la grisaille de l'après-midi, mangèrent avec un appétit de loup et burent un peu de café amer avant de reprendre leur route.

Les rues étaient traîtres, verglacées sous une couche épaisse de neige, et Remus se réjouit intérieurement quand ils purent redécoller, certains que la pluie de neige suffirait à dissimuler la motocyclette et ses passagers aux Moldus.

Les flocons tournoyaient, drus et blancs autour d'eux, tombant dans les yeux ou le cou de Remus, forçant Sirius à se métamorphoser des lunettes d'aviateur qui lui faisaient des yeux globuleux de batracée. Une pellicule de glace se forma entre ses mains et les poignées de la moto, comme immunisée aux charmes calorifiques qu'ils jetaient.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid, la nuit tombait et Remus se blottissait de son mieux contre Sirius, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son ami, respirant profondément son odeur et sa chaleur animale à travers les épaisseurs de laine.

Venise se révéla plus chaude, mais venteuse. Vue en contre-plongée, on aurait dit un conte de fées : un dédale de ruelles flottant littéralement sur l'eau. L'hôtel que leur avait réservé Dumbledore était petit mais bien meublé et, d'un accord tacite, ils annulèrent la seconde chambre.

Ils n'étaient pas à Venise depuis quelques minutes qu'ils étaient déjà terriblement perdus.

Tout dans cette ville semblait avoir été conçu pour dévier et déstabiliser : les inondations régulières dues aux marées hautes, les ruelles encaissées entre deux prolongements d'édifices fortifiés, tous ces ponts identiques et les panneaux omniprésents qui indiquaient « San Marco » dans toutes les directions.

Heureusement, la situation était de nature à ressusciter le meilleur de Sirius — le Sirius de leurs années d'école, le concepteur de la Carte des Maraudeurs, Sirius aux yeux brillants et aux réserves d'énergie illimitées. Sirius qui attrapa Remus par le bras et le traîna au tournant de toutes les rues, dans tous les coins sombres, derrière tous les jardins protégés qu'ils espionnèrent à travers les fentes des cloisons.

Deux heures plus tard, ils émergeaient place Saint Marc, qui n'était pas du tout l'endroit où ils avaient prévu de se rendre mais offrait un repère suffisamment connu pour leur donner l'impression de progresser. Remus en profita pour explorer la Basilique avec ses hautes coupoles et ses merveilleuses mosaïques byzantines.

Sirius, lui, se fit expulser de la cathédrale pour avoir enfreint simultanément deux règlements, celui interdisait de parler à haute voix et celui qui interdisait de blasphémer. Si c'était l'été, pensa Remus à part soi, il en aurait sans doute enfreint un troisième dans la foulée — celui qui portait sur la nudité partielle — et déclenché une apoplexie collective chez les gardiens italiens.

L'après-midi, ils parvinrent à repérer plusieurs marchands de _gelati_, un chocolat à la noisette riche en bouche et, en dernier lieu, la bibliothèque magique.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra la retrouver demain ? demanda Remus.

- Nan, dit joyeusement Sirius, et il plongea dans une nouvelle petite allée mystérieuse qui débouchait près du Rialto.

Pour dîner, ils mangèrent une délicieuse pizza à bas prix, l'arrosèrent d'un cappuccino encore plus donné et prirent le chemin du retour en longeant le canal dans la pénombre. Sirius s'arrêta pour admirer la vue : les éclairages au néon reflétés dans l'eau, les gondoles et les petits bateaux, les mouettes...

Remus s'assit au bord du canal et baissa les yeux vers l'eau. Sirius était encore très beau — bronzé, charmant, aussi irrésistible qu'à vingt ans, lorsqu'il faisait connaissance avec les lèvres des filles.

Mais le reflet de Remus avait déjà l'air ancien, comme un drap élimé et rapiécé à force d'avoir servi. Il avait du mal à retrouver Moony le Maraudeur dans ce visage.

« Remus », dit Sirius et Remus leva son visage et vit que Sirius était maintenant tout près.

Il pouvait voir ses joues mal rasées, le bleu intense de ses yeux, la courbe de son nez et le grain de sa peau. Sirius était assez proche pour que Remus éprouve son souffle sur sa propre peau.

Ils s'étaient embrassés deux fois, il y avait tant d'années. Lors d'un jeu d'Action et Vérité à quinze ans, et plus tard, peu avant la mort de James et de Lily, à l'époque où Sirius avait ce comportement imprévisible, vertigineux, qui avait fini par rendre possible l'idée que ce soit lui, le traître.

Un Sirius soûl et furieux — deux phénomènes alors coutumiers — avait embrassé Remus sans crier gare, avec une ferveur rageuse, presque brutale. Ses mains s'étaient refermées sur les bras de Remus comme un étau douloureux jusqu'à ce que Remus le repousse et que Sirius trébuche avec des yeux fous et sombres.

- Lâche-moi ! avait crié sèchement Remus.

Il avait transplané chez lui, et c'était lui qui avait bu et souffert.

Jamais ils n'étaient revenus sur ce baiser. Remus avait évité Sirius une semaine entière. Sans ces meurtrissures sur ces bras, qui s'estompaient déjà, il aurait cru avoir rêvé.

Pendant les quatorze ans qui suivirent, Sirius garda ses distances.

SB – RL – SB – RL

Cette fois, assis devant le canal et ses calmes eaux vénitiennes, ce fut autre chose. Ce fut doux, fragile et si sincère que ça en faisait presque mal.

Le visage de Sirius était si proche que Remus n'eut qu'à tourner imperceptiblement la tête pour que leurs lèvres se touchent avec une pression légère, chaste, presque fantomatique. Puis Sirius l'embrassa à nouveau d'un baiser hésitant, les lèvres sèches, comme s'il voulait refaire connaissance ou établir un précédent.

Remus passa sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure de Sirius. Il sentit la bouche céder à sa demande et leurs langues se touchèrent à leur tour, chaudes et prestes. Le désir se lova dans son ventre et il attira Sirius contre lui. Sirius gronda et appuya une main brûlante contre sa nuque.

- Ce n'est pas un coup sans lendemain, pensa Remus avec ferveur. C'est _Sirius_.

Il se recula un peu et aspira l'air à pleins poumons.

Sirius avait les pupilles dilatées sous le désir mais ses yeux souriaient entre les petites rides qui les entouraient. Remus se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu des rides aussi sexy.

- Et alors ? dit Sirius un peu nerveusement. Mes célèbres talents sont un peu rouillés ?

- Je te savoure, dit Remus, souriant à son tour.

- Pas de raison de se priver d'une bonne chose, dit Sirius, apparemment soulagé, et il l'embrassa derechef.

C'était un baiser fort honorable et Remus hésita à y mettre fin. Cela dit, ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'outrage à la décence publique, lui allongé de tout son long sur le pavé, Sirius agenouillé au-dessus de lui.

- On est romantiques en diable, là, murmura-t-il d'une voix à bout de souffle quand Sirius l'eut relâché.

- J'ai baigné dans le glauque et le gothique toutes ces années, rétorqua Sirius. Il est grand temps que je passe au romantique. Et pour commencer, je veux te chuchoter de tendres riens dans un grand lit moelleux.

Remus leva un sourcil.

- Ne crains rien, mon Moony. Ta vertu ne court aucun risque avec moi.

- Ma vertu est aux abonnés absents depuis les années 70, comme tu le sais très bien.

- Tant mieux, dit Sirius en lui prenant la main. Remus se demanda brièvement si c'était _aussi_ un geste romantique tandis que Sirius les faisait transplaner tous les deux dans le lit.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils reposaient à la lueur des chandelles, Sirius demanda : « Donc, tu as eu d'autres hommes dans ta vie ? Pendant que j'étais à Azkaban ? »

- Oui, dit Remus brièvement en sondant Sirius du regard. « D'autres » hommes ? Sirius, nous n'avons jamais...

- J'en avais envie, dit Sirius sans le regarder. Mais je ne voulais pas faire de connerie, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre. James m'a dit que si ça devait arriver ça arriverait, que rien ne servait de brusquer les choses, alors j'ai pris mon mal en patience. Et puis...

Il s'interrompit.

- ... et puis nous avons cru que tu nous avais trahis et je n'ai plus su quoi faire.

- Tu m'as embrassé, dit Remus d'une voix neutre.

Sirius leva les yeux, le visage crispé de chagrin. « Oui, et je t'avais déjà perdu. »

- J'ai cru que c'était juste l'alcool, dit lentement Remus. Tu ne fréquentais que des filles à l'époque.

- Hé oui. Je buvais parce que c'était la seule manière d'aboutir à quelque chose avec les filles. Et j'ai fini par faire le lien mais je ne savais plus quoi faire pour qu'on se réconcilie.

Remus se rappelait ces mois du passé. Cette sensation écœurante qu'il y avait trop de casse entre eux pour qu'ils songent à la réparer. Ce silence hostile, opprimant, qui les retenait l'un et l'autre d'exprimer leurs soupçons ou de les mettre au repos.

- C'est toi que je voulais, dit simplement Sirius, mais tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en rendre compte et après, c'était trop tard.

- Je ne me posais pas la question, dit Remus et il vit Sirius reculer légèrement, et tendit la main pour lui prendre le poignet. Non, pas comme ça... c'est juste... je ne voulais pas m'autoriser à me la poser. La question de toi et moi.

Ils se regardèrent et Remus s'étonna intérieurement de n'avoir jamais remarqué à quel point les yeux de Sirius étaient beaux, ces iris clairs où transparaissaient des dessins étranges, tourbillonnants.

- A bien y repenser, conclut Sirius, j'aurais dû te sauter dessus. Au lieu d'écouter James et ses foutaises.

- Assez causé du passé, dit Remus et Sirius le plaqua contre les oreillers et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser enthousiaste.

SB – SS – SB – SS

Ils passèrent leurs jours à enquêter et leurs nuits — leurs longues nuits, leurs nuits sensuelles — dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sirius s'amusait des scandales qui émaillaient l'histoire des anciens sorciers vénitiens chroniquée dans les volumes poussiéreux de la bibliothèque. Il en apprenait nettement plus sur la politique que sur la magie.

- Et là, elle le surprend en flagrant délit de coït avec le fils du Doge et lui, il saute tout droit dans le canal par la fenêtre avant de s'enfuir en gondole, racontait Sirius, ravi. Si on en finit un jour avec cette guerre, je reviens ici et j'en fais un roman. Un best-seller. J'aimerais bien troquer le goudron pour la plume, maintenant que j'ai atteint un âge respectable.

- Tu n'es pas si vieux, dit aussitôt Remus.

Ils n'avaient pas quarante ans, après tout.

Que Sirius soit resté jeune de cœur, pour ne pas dire immature, apparut pleinement à Remus lorsqu'il fallut un sort de saucissonnage intégral pour l'empêcher de rejouer toute la scène, un peu pompette, saut de l'ange et vol de gondole inclus.

Remus passa trois jours dans une petite pièce retranchée du ghetto juif où tous les sorts étaient des sorts de protection — des centaines de charmes en italien, hébreu, espagnol et d'autres langues qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il menait ses recherches avec une sorte de fureur triste, jusque tard dans la nuit, et il fallait toujours que le conservateur lui rappelle gentiment que c'était l'heure de partir. Ces soirs-là, Sirius l'obligeait à consommer des apéritifs et du tiramisu, et touchait tout son corps avec douceur jusqu'à ce que sa tendresse arrache Remus à sa peine.

Le dernier jour venu, ils firent halte dans une boutique qui vendait des masques de Carnaval traditionnels en papier mâché coloré. Souvenirs de Venise, kitsch mais incontournables.

- T'en pense quoi ? dit Sirius en brandissant un lion.

C'était un lion de seconde zone comparé au trophée de Gryffondor. Un lion de dessin animé. Remus fit la grimace.

- Quelque chose de plus traditionnel ? suggéra Sirius en rejetant le lion et en agitant la main vers un Arlequin.

- Non, pas ton genre.

Sirius se tut un moment, passant en revue les centaines de formes variées. « Et ça, regarde », dit-il lentement.

Remus se retourna et vit que Sirius contemplait deux masques assortis, de facture plus sophistiquée. Le soleil et la lune.

Le soleil était bleu vif et or : la peinture métallique accrochait la lumière des rayons onduleux qui le faisaient ressembler à une étoile aux branches multiples. Il avait pour contrepartie une lune en son premier quartier, asymétrique, rose et argent. Deux beaux masques, élégants et profondément originaux.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à l'étiquette et cilla, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel client.

- Ils sont beaucoup trop chers, Sirius.

- Pas s'ils envoient la facture à Gringotts, répliqua Sirius d'un ton insouciant, et il transmit les coordonnées de son compte à la vendeuse. Les gobelins étaient visiblement résolus à outrepasser les directives du Ministère pour confisquer le patrimoine Black, car la transaction se passa sans accroc.

Les masques vénitiens étaient apparemment très fragiles : la vendeuse enveloppa le soleil et la lune dans des papiers de soie, les disposa dans des boîtes en carton et jeta sur eux plusieurs sorts de protection. Puis elle plaça les boîtes dans un sac qui se réduisit aux dimensions d'un presse-papier dès qu'il eut effleuré la paume de Sirius.

Remus songeait à ces masques assortis lorsque la motocyclette s'envola droit devant sous la lune mafflue et la lumière violette du soir. Puis Sirius lâcha une des poignées et posa sa main négligemment sur la cuisse de Remus, faisant crépiter une série d'étincelles à fleur de peau malgré les strates intermédiaires de vêtements.

Ses réflexions sur la lune et les étoiles, leurs possibles analogies et la force du langage poétique se dissipèrent tandis qu'il se laissait submerger par le toucher et l'odeur de Sirius.

_A suivre... _


	5. Comètes et contreexemples 3

**Où il est question de comètes et de contre-exemples (3)**

« Sur une motocyclette,

Toi les bras grand ouverts comme pour prendre ton envol,

Laissant tout derrière toi,

Mais aille que vaille, impossible de nous arracher au béton

Dans cette ville où nous résidons toujours. »

Extrait de la chanson « Brothers on a Hotel Bed » du groupe Death Cab for Cutie

Istamboul ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image que Remus se faisait de l'Orient. Si vaste et si variée qu'il se sentait presque submergé par les innombrables mosquées dressées haut dans le ciel, le brouhaha des ferrys, les foules cahotantes, les clameurs des marchands et des restaurateurs vantant leurs produits.

La magie d'Istamboul était par endroits la plus ancienne qu'ils aient examinée jusqu'ici. Elle remontait presque à l'édification de la basilique Sainte-Sophie, en 537. Et Istamboul avait les archives les mieux conservées, couvrant deux mille ans d'érudition magique transmise sans relâche des Romains aux Byzantins, puis à l'empire Ottoman.

Remus et Sirius se mêlèrent aux foules de touristes dans Sainte-Sophie, jetant quelques charmes occultants pour pouvoir ausculter, comme il leur incombait, les strates accumulées de sortilèges. Les sorts arabes recouvraient les sorts latins et grecs, tout comme les symboles islamiques recouvraient les mosaïques et les sculptures chrétiennes. Sur un mur ils découvrirent des graffitis vikings et Sirius s'esclaffa copieusement. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait aucun gardien pour le jeter dehors.

Ils traînèrent une journée entière dans le Palais Topkapi où avaient résidé Empereurs, eunuques et concubines dans leur célèbre « Cage Dorée ». Ce fut une expérience troublante, dérangeante même que d'observer la ville derrière les murs du Harem et leurs grilles de métal forgé. Une prison somptueuse, mais une prison.

Les terres et les jardins du palais étaient remplis d'édifices gracieux, aux mosaïques et aux vitraux délicats, mais la présence du Harem jetait une ombre sur l'ensemble.

- Je serais presque tenté de faire l'éloge d'Azkaban, dit Sirius par la suite, amer. Azkaban avait le mérite d'être franc : on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu te confondes en remerciements.

Les mosquées leur parurent presque cordiales en comparaison, même si elles exigeaient que les femmes portent le voile et désapprouvaient fortement l'homosexualité.

Mais Sirius aima les anciennes mosquées, moins pour leurs courettes silencieuses ou leurs pièces intérieures d'où les prières montaient vers le dôme que pour les parties fermées au public. Ils se glissèrent dans les minarets, gravirent interminablement les escaliers en colimaçons et finirent par atteindre le parapet qui donnait sur les toits de la ville.

Sirius embrassa Remus dans un des minarets de la Mosquée Bleue, laissant courir ses doigts sur son corps, et ses doigts étaient comme de la soie, et le baiser monta avec la ferveur d'une marée. Les mots manquaient à Remus pour décrire l'effet de ces baisers : familiers et éblouissants, comme s'il rentrait à la maison pour déboucher en plein feux d'artifice.

Il devenait presque possible d'y croire — de croire qu'ils possédaient ceci, qu'ils se possédaient l'un l'autre — quand un hibou entra par la fenêtre ouverte de l'hôtel.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en lisant la lettre puis se leva, marchant de long en large dans la chambre comme un animal en cage. « Je dois repartir », dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Remus, conscient de poser une question oiseuse. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici pour toujours : la présence d'une oasis signifie toujours que le désert est proche. « Pourquoi maintenant ? » rectifia-t-il.

- Il se passe quelque chose de pas net. Il faut que je retourne près d'Harry. (La voix de Sirius était devenue brusque.) C'est important.

- Mais où iras-tu ?

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Il y a une caverne près de Poudlard. Pas vraiment tout confort, mais bien cachée. »

- Viens à la maison avec moi, dit Remus d'une voix plus pressante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et Sirius tourna la tête vers lui, le sondant du regard.

- Il fera froid, dit Remus en se cherchant une raison plausible, objective. Bientôt ce sera Noël. Je ne veux pas que tu coures de risques.

Il ne dit pas _Je ne veux pas lâcher prise_, mais il vit que Sirius l'avait compris.

Il y eut un long silence tandis que Sirius examinait son visage.

- Je viendrai, dit enfin Sirius.

SB – RL – SB – RL

Ils prirent leur temps ce dernier jour, savourant la ville et leur liberté anonyme parmi ces Moldus étrangers. Remus essayait de ne pas penser à ses peurs et ses responsabilités d'Angleterre, de se concentrer sur le présent et leur dernière excursion en ferry sur le Bosphore.

Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et lumineux, et les vagues berçaient le bateau en éclaboussant d'eau sa coque. Les passagers turcs s'accoudaient au rebord en fumant des petits cigares qui ne sentaient pas très bon et en buvant du café noir très fort qu'on pouvait acheter à bord.

Puis quelqu'un se mit à jeter de la nourriture à la horde de mouettes qui piaillaient aux abords du bateau, plongeant et virevoltant pour attraper les bribes. Remus acheta un paquet de biscuits et se joignit à la poignée d'hommes qui jetaient des miettes tandis que Sirius se penchait par-dessus la rambarde, à ses côtés.

- Je t'aime, dit Sirius sans détacher son regard des oiseaux et de l'eau vert-de-gris. Le bras de Remus se figea dans son élan.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

C'était le moment qu'il espérait depuis le début et c'était le moment qu'il avait toujours craint. C'était comme un vertige, cette tension entre le désir de se jeter dans les airs, étourdissant, et la terreur absolue à l'idée de la chute.

Sirius se retourna et au même moment le bateau tangua brusquement. Il attrapa Remus par le bras pour l'empêcher de trébucher.

- J'ai cherché une façon plus originale de te le dire, poursuivit Sirius d'une voix légère — mais ses yeux trahissaient la gravité de ses paroles. Et en fin de compte, il s'avère qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre façon.

- Je sais, dit Remus en forçant ses mots à contourner l'obstacle qui lui nouait la gorge. Moi... moi aussi.

Sirius sourit et lui prit la main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens sur la rambarde.

- Tenons-nous ferme, dit Sirius et ils ne relâchèrent pas leur étreinte de tout l'après-midi, ni dans les foules animées du Marché aux Epices où Remus acheta du thé à la pomme et des gousses de vanille, ni pendant le temps que Sirius passa à marchander un tapis volant d'aspect douteux.

Leurs dernières heures à Istamboul passèrent comme si elles se dissipaient dans l'air, et les aiguilles coururent sur la montre de Remus jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'autre choix que de faire leurs bagages et repartir. Sirius enfourcha la motocyclette, lança le moteur et attendit que Remus se fut installé tant bien que mal derrière lui, un bras autour de sa taille.

- Ça va ?

« Oui » dit Remus en pensant « Non, je ne veux pas partir », mais bien sûr Sirius n'entendait pas ses pensées et l'instant d'après, la motocyclette bondit dans le ciel sans nuage avec un rugissement.

Même Sirius devait bien éprouver un peu de regret car il survola une dernière fois le quartier de Sultanhamet avant de repartir. Ils contemplèrent le Palais Topkapi, les mosquées étonnantes et les rues noires de tous ces gens qui ignoraient leur existence.

« Tout ira bien », dit Sirius en réponse à la peur que Remus n'avait pas osé mettre en mots. Puis la motocyclette s'inclina brusquement : Sirius les orientait plein nord.

Remus ne fit guère attention au vol. Il faisait nuit et la côte ouest de l'Europe était une mer de petites lumières clignotant en contrebas. Ce voyage était le commencement de quelque chose de neuf, de terrifiant. Il avait été fou de s'imaginer qu'il suffisait de partir en vacances à deux pour venir à bout du passé.

- Hé, Moony ! hurla Sirius pour couvrir le mugissement du vent et du moteur. Regarde !

Remus ouvrit les yeux.

Sirius avait les bras tendus comme s'il était en équilibre sur un fil. Il ne dirigeait plus la motocyclette.

- On vole encore ! hurla Sirius, surexcité.

- On va se tuer, oui ! lui cria Remus à l'oreille, resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Non, essaie ! hurla Sirius.

Remus secoua la tête et Sirius se pencha pour lui saisir les deux mains d'une poigne ferme, recouvrant ses doigts gantés de ses propres doigts. Puis il leva à nouveau les bras, entraînant les mains de Remus jusqu'à ce que dernier ait à son tour les bras tendus comme deux ailes.

Remus se crispa instinctivement, serrant la moto entre ses jambes comme un étau et agrippant les doigts de Sirius jusqu'à lui faire mal.

La motocyclette ne vacilla pas. Elle tenait fidèlement son cap qui les ramenait à la maison et vers Harry.

Sirius rit. « Fais-moi confiance, on ne tombera pas ! » cria-t-il.

Saisi de vertige, saisi par l'idée folle que l'amour pouvait vous maintenir en hauteur ou amortir les coups du mal, Remus découvrit qu'il était prêt à le croire.

FIN

_La semaine prochaine, on change de fic et on change de ton. J'espère que celle-ci vous aura plu jusqu'au bout !_


	6. Culottés

_Attention, Manoë a fait une superbe illustration de l'épisode « Déclaration sur le Bosphore » dans la fic précédente. Vous la trouverez sur son LiveJournal : http/ / manoe. livejournal. com/ 690. html (sans les espaces)._

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Avertissement loyal : il est fait mention de sexe oral, mais sans détails graphiques. Les romantiques lèveront les yeux au ciel, mais elles auront leur revanche..._

**Auteur **: Magnetic Pole

**Titre **: Pants Down

**Culottés**

La première pensée qui vint à Remus quand la lueur de la baguette illumina son visage fut... _maintenant je comprends ce qu'on entend par « repartir la queue entre les jambes »._

Et la seconde... _comment je vais pouvoir expliquer_ _ça à maman ?_

« On ne bouge plus ! » Derrière la baguette, la voix était tendue, rauque. Elle se faisait entendre à deux ou trois mètres de distance. Dans l'obscurité de minuit qui envahissait l'allée, on distinguait mal le visage.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, mais elle lui refusait le moindre son.

- Les mains en l'air. Tenez votre baguette de façon à ce que je la voie, sans la pointer sur moi.

La bouche sèche, le cœur aux abois, Remus déglutit et leva lentement ses deux mains. Sa baguette se trouvait dans sa poche, mais il était hors de question qu'il en informe leur interlocuteur. Si celui-ci n'avait pas idée de ce qui se tramait sous ses robes, il n'allait pas attirer son attention plus bas que son menton.

- N'essayez pas de transplaner. Tout acte de magie sans baguette commis à l'encontre d'un Auror ou d'un représentant du Service des usages abusifs de la magie est passible de six mois de détention à Azkaban.

Cette voix avait quelque chose de terriblement familier... oui ! C'était Alastor Maugrey ! Autant dire que si Remus ne succombait pas à l'humiliation séance tenante, ou s'il ne passait pas le restant de ses jours à Azkaban, il allait se faire jeter de l'Ordre comme un malpropre après deux réunions seulement.

- Je veux une preuve de ton identité, Lupin. Même chose pour... euh... quiconque est avec toi ici.

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit — le plus ténu des murmures, montant d'entre ses genoux. « Trois... deux... »

_Si Sirius n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer_. Malgré le fait que son ex-voisin de dortoir était au cœur du problème — attendu que c'était lui qui avait baissé le pantalon de Remus et fourré sa tête sous sa robe deux minutes plus tôt — force était de reconnaître qu'il savait garder ses esprits aux moments de crise.

Il avait sûrement un plan. Remus laissa échapper son souffle, soulagé. Sirius avait toujours un plan.

« ... un ! »

Une main ferme agrippa sa cheville et, dans un « plop ! » sonore, tous deux transplanèrent au loin.

SB – RL – SB – RL

- Aouille !

- Moony !

- Vire ton genou de mon ventre !

Ils avaient percuté dans un choc mat un tas de caisses poussiéreuses, dans une réserve sombre et sentant le renfermé. Des chauve-souris claquaient des ailes près de leurs tympans et des moutons de poussière se glissaient sous leurs coudes et leurs genoux.

Sirius fut le premier à se remettre sur ses pieds tant bien que mal, s'essuyant la bouche sur sa manche et jetant un coup d'œil curieux à la pièce.

- On est où, là ?

« Aucune idée », dit Remus en s'efforçant de ne pas prendre une voix trop boudeuse. Ou Sirius était un héros qui les avait tirés d'affaire, ou c'était un hors-la-loi qui les avait jetés dans la mouise. Remus n'avait pas encore tranché. « C'est toi qui es aux commandes. »

- Ben oui, dit Sirius. Enfin, j'étais. Tu as... euh... tous tes membres en place ?

Remus remua ses doigts et ses orteils par précaution. Tout était en place, même si son cœur battait avec un tel fracas qu'il croyait entendre son écho se répercuter sur les murs.

- Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si Monsieur avait bien voulu attendre qu'on soit à la maison, dit Remus d'une voix revêche. Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal placé, et pas que l'esprit ce soir. Voilà pourquoi James ne nous adresse plus la parole.

Sirius renifla.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Il doit se tramer des choses pas nettes derrière la « Tête de Sanglier », le Service des usages abusifs de la magie a d'autres chats à fouetter d'ordinaire.

Il avait sorti sa baguette, prononcé un _Lumos_ et un filament de lumière voletait au-dessus de Remus, puis des caisses, puis du mur auquel elles étaient adossés.

- Hmpff, dit Remus.

Mais de fait, ils étaient en temps de guerre, et il y avait tant de sorciers et sorcières qui méritaient Azkaban bien plus que Sirius, dont le seul crime était de ne pas savoir attendre, ou que Remus dont le tort était de ne pas savoir dire non à Sirius.

_Azkaban._

_Alastor Maugrey._

_Sa maman à lui._

Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter à sa mère ? Remus gémit tout bas et s'efforça de se remettre sur son séant. Ces boîtes étaient terriblement inconfortable et il avait les fesses...

Il avait les fesses à l'air et l'air était frisquet. Remus glissa une main sous l'ourlet de sa robe. Oh mon dieu.

- Sirius, où est passé mon pantalon ? Et mon boxer ?

Sirius avait l'air de s'en fiche comme de l'an quarante. « Oh, je les ai fait disparaître. Je voulais pas que tu te vautres pendant qu'on se faisait la belle. »

- Merci, dit sèchement Remus.

L'éclipse de son pantalon était comme qui dirait la cerise sur le gâteau.

- Alors ? demanda Sirius avec un demi-sourire que Remus ne connaissait que trop bien. J'ai fait des progrès, non ?

Ce n'était même plus une cerise. C'était la goutte d'eau qui mettait le feu aux poudres.

- SIRIUS ON VA FINIR TOUS LES DEUX A AZKABAN, explosa Remus. ON VA SE FAIRE BOUTER HORS DE L'ORDRE ET NOS MAMANS NE NOUS ADRESSERONT PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE – enfin la mienne, vu que pour la tienne c'est déjà fait (Remus remplit à nouveau d'air ses poumons) – ET AU VU DE LA CONJONCTURE ACTUELLE JE ME CONTREFICHE DE SAVOIR SI TU MAITRISES OU NON L'ART SUBTILE DE LA FELLATION.

Sirius renifla. « Je voulais dire des progrès en transplanage, mais comme tu voudras. »

« Oh », dit Remus, penaud. « Oh, d'accord. » Et de fait, Sirius avait fait des progrès : Remus n'avait pas encore l'assurance requise pour un transplanage d'escorte, surtout dans un pareil état de stress. « Mais je serais plus serein si nous ne risquions pas de purger six mois à Azkaban quand les Aurors nous auront rattrapés. »

- On ne court aucun risque, dit Sirius. Je me demande combien de mages noirs ils ont déjà chopés si c'est comme ça qu'ils procèdent. Ou combien de pervers de notre espèce, tant qu'on y est. Le Ministère tient aux sommations d'usage, en somme.

- Je parie qu'ils font le guet devant chez mes parents en ce moment, dit Remus d'une voix sinistre.

- Meuh non, dit Sirius, mais à l'instant même tous deux entendirent un craquement suspect et un carré de lumière apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Remus cligna des yeux sous la lueur crue d'une baguette.

Une voix de femme poussa un long hurlement au-dessus de leurs têtes. « Des squatters ! »

Et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de re-transplaner, un filet poisseux, répandant une odeur sucrée, atterrit sur leurs têtes et Remus sentit tout son corps se raidir désagréablement sous l'impact du sort _Impedimenta_.

SB – RL – SB – RL

- Ne vous affolez pas, madame. Nous avons la situation sous contrôle.

Il s'avérait que Sirius, à l'instant crucial, les avait transplanés sans réfléchir dans un de leurs anciens QG, la cave de Honeydukes, et que la vieille Mme Lebecfin s'était révélée plus habile à appréhender de dangereux criminels qu'Alastor Maugrey. Qui plus est, elle avait refusé mordicus de les laisser plaider leur cause tandis qu'elle les faisait léviter à travers la trappe jusque dans la confiserie. Soit les mises en garde préventives du Ministère l'avaient mise à bout de nerfs, soit elle ne se rappelait que trop bien les deux adolescents en maraude, tripotant ses sucreries et résolus à infiltrer ses réserves. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait réquisitionné séance tenante un Auror par cheminette.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kingsley Shacklebolt faisait son entrée et arpentait la confiserie vide de long en large tandis que Sirius et Remus enlevaient les longs fils dentaires mentholés qui collaient à leurs robes en fuyant de leur mieux le regard d'une minuscule sorcière aux cheveux blancs et en peignoir.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient sous la juridiction de Kingsley. Ça avait fait tout drôle et réconfortant à Remus de le revoir — Kingsley qui s'était montré un Préfet-en-chef gentil et fraternel quand Sirius et lui étaient en Seconde Année, et qui n'avait jamais su à quel point ils avaient joué les trouble-fêtes après son départ. Avec un peu de chance, sa loyauté envers les Gryffondors était restée intacte.

Kingsley adressa un sourire un peu tiède aux deux garçons. « Je suis sûr que ces charmants jeunes gens ont une explication parfaitement sensée. »

- Mais bien sûr, m'sieur, dit Sirius. Même si Remus saura bien mieux vous la dire que moi.

- C'est une simple erreur, commença Remus. On a transplané un peu vite, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez...

- Des mages noirs ! dit Mme Lebecfin d'une voix sifflante. Ou pire, des voleurs de bonbons.

Kingsley soupira en se massant les tempes. « Les garçons, on retourne au Ministère. Je sens qu'une conversation raisonnable et une bonne tasse de café ne seront pas de trop. »

SB – RL – SB – RL

Des années plus tard, Remus devait se rappeler cette nuit que Sirius et lui avaient passée dans les boyaux du Ministère comme une étape-charnière dans sa jeune existence.

Bon, ce n'était pas une cellule, pas tout à fait. Plutôt un bureau vide dont la porte était scellée par un charme.

Mais une étape-charnière, malgré tout.

Alastor Maugrey les attendait de pied ferme au Ministère. Il avait l'air deux fois plus inabordable que lors des séances de l'Ordre. Il leva les yeux du rapport qu'il rédigeait, récupéra sans un mot leurs permis de transplaner et désigna du doigt la porte du bureau le plus proche. « Là-dedans », dit-il.

Remus et Sirius s'assirent sur des chaises de bureau à une extrémité et l'autre de la pièce, interposant entre eux un bureau énorme et passablement mal rangé ainsi que deux plantes vertes d'aspect un tant soit peu menaçant. Maugrey verrouilla la porte d'un sort. Dehors, ils entendaient Mme Lebecfin relater leur capture à Kingsley sans lui épargner un iota de la chose.

Sirius commença à détacher le dernier fil dentaire de sa robe. Remus se prit la tête à deux mains et soupira.

Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Sirius. Depuis quelques temps, Sirius n'était plus seulement tel qu'en lui-même — buté et pénible. Il était devenu la source de tous ses problèmes ou presque, et il ne servait à rien de se dire que ces problèmes étaient largement compensées par quelques gâteries à l'improviste.

La situation était déjà compliquée à Poudlard, quand ils partageaient un dortoir. Blagues à part, c'était toujours Sirius qui commettait les pires bourdes. Il y avait eu l'incident Snape, l'incident McGonagall, les deux incidents avec Lily juste avant leurs ASPICs et, pire que tout, le Grand Incident de King's Cross impliquant Peter, le chariot à bagages et la jeune sœur de Lily, alors qu'ils descendaient du Poudlard Express pour la toute dernière fois.

Passe encore, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. En plus ils n'aimaient pas Pétunia.

Mais du jour où Sirius avait admis d'une voix chevrotante qu'il avait mis fin à dix-neuf ans et demi de virginité dans les bras du frère aîné de Davy Gudgeon, la vie de Remus avait volé en morceaux.

Il avait couché avec Sirius presque aussitôt. Et ça, oui, c'était entièrement la faute de Remus, qui était le plus aguerri des deux — lui n'avait pas attendu dix-neuf ans et demi pour quoi que ce soit — et qui savait que jamais au grand jamais il ne faut coucher avec un ami qui découvre sa sexualité. Parce que c'est toujours un désastre.

Une erreur de jugement, dont il était le seul responsable.

Là-dessus, Sirius avait emmené James et Peter dans un bar gay en plein Londres moldu. Remus, qui n'avait jamais osé leur faire part de sa connaissance étendue des bars gays londoniens, avait intercepté ce projet sans réussir à le faire capoter.

Après quoi, un Peter outré avait cessé de leur adresser la parole.

Sirius, comme toujours, n'avait pas compris pourquoi Remus se désolait. « Si Peter n'avait pas été aussi con, j'avais mes chances là-bas », dit Sirius le surlendemain en sirotant son café. (Remus, pour son malheur, avait re-couché avec Sirius après l'avoir sérieusement réprimandé. Nouvelle erreur de jugement.)

- Peter n'est pas un con, Sirius. C'est juste qu'il était si mal à l'aise qu'il est parti se cacher dans les toilettes.

James, avec force rougeurs et bégaiements, lui avait raconté toute l'histoire et les sympathies de Remus étaient acquises à Peter.

Sirius sourit — lentement, méchamment. « Tu parles d'une bonne idée. »

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il ne me parle plus à _moi_, dit Remus. (C'était tout qui comptait pour lui.)

Sirius avait haussé les épaules. « Peut-être parce que tu n'étais pas là », dit-il d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus et Remus soupira. Peter trouvait toujours le moyen de les coincer dans une impasse.

Puis, deux semaines plus tôt, Sirius avait séduit le mari de sa cousine Bellatrix. _Pour voir si je pouvais_, avait-il expliqué à un Remus effondré. Ce qui, en soi, était déjà catastrophique puisque Bellatrix était d'une jalousie maladive et que Rodolphus était un Mangemort réputé (et disgracieux, de surcroît). Mais le lendemain, le charme calorifique était tombé en panne dans l'appartement de Sirius et il avait demandé s'il pouvait loger quelques jours chez les parents de Remus. Lorsqu'Andromeda s'était pointée sur leur palier, livide et verbalement déchaînée comme seul une héritière Black pouvait l'être, Sirius lui avait crié dessus en retour et les parents de Remus en avaient appris soudain beaucoup plus sur les mœurs de son fils et de son ex-compagnon d'internat qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité.

Comme Remus n'avait toujours pas trouvé de job qui lui permettrait d'avoir son propre chez-soi et que Sirius dormait dans sa chambre, l'incident pesa considérablement sur l'atmosphère des dîners familiaux. Mais ce fut Remus à qui ses parents, soucieux de rester hospitaliers jusqu'au bout, désignèrent le sofa.

Enfin, quelques jours plus tôt, Sirius avait annoncé tout de go qu'il ne voulait plus être le témoin de James parce qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soutienne James dans ses hauts faits amoureux si James ne lui rendait pas la pareille.

- Ça revient à lui déclarer la guerre, Sirius, avait dit un Remus très inquiet.

Laisser tomber James sans préavis, c'était du sérieux — bien plus que de torturer Peter, séduire un Mangemort patenté ou tirer son meilleur ami du placard devant ses parents par inadvertance. Ils étaient dans un café moldu, perdu dans une petite banlieue londonienne : une garantie pour Remus que cette conversation ne s'achèverait pas au lit, ou sur le plancher, ou contre le mur.

- C'est sa faute à lui, dit Sirius.

Remus soupira.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que tu ailles lui dire deux mots, dit Remus d'une voix ferme.

Maintenant que Peter et James avaient cessé tous deux de lui parler, toute tentative de communication passait par une Lily excédée, qui surgissait dans la cheminée de ses parents plusieurs fois par jour au point que sa mère, troublée, lui avait demandé si elle ne faisait pas erreur sur la personne et si lui, Remus, s'était remis à aimer les filles. La situation était intenable.

- Envoie-lui un hibou, point final.

- Non. (Sirius glissa une main sous la table pour toucher le genou de Remus, et Remus sentit la raison le déserter avec armes et bagages. Il résista à la tentation de battre retraite par la cheminée. Pour James.)

- Tu sais à quel point il tient à ce mariage.

- Non. (Sirius retraça de l'index la couture intérieure du pantalon de Remus.)

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps, dit Remus en avalant péniblement sa salive. Et arrête de l'emmener dans des endroits qui le mettent mal à l'aise. Il finira bien par s'y faire. Peut-être que si tu te trouves un gentil copain, si tu te montres plus discret...

Sirius lui jeta un regard étrange. « C'est une question de principe », dit-il. « Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas, Moony ? »

A l'époque, Moony ne comprenait pas, non. Ses parents étaient embarrassés et ne savaient comment aborder le sujet — sa mère pleurait continuellement. Deux de ses trois meilleurs amis ne lui parlaient plus et Remus ne voyait pas trop où était le principe dans tout ça.

Sirius lui rendait la vie dure, voilà ce qu'il voyait. Tirant le verrou des toilettes sur eux, Remus maudit silencieusement son ami en espérant que la gentille dame qui leur avait servi leur thé ne se demandait pas ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux là-dedans.

Mais ce soir-là, tandis qu'ils restaient assis en silence dans le bureau mal rangé du Ministère en attendant que Mme Lebecfin ait fini son histoire, Remus eut soudain une révélation : il s'en fichait.

La vie était dure de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Et qui d'autre lui aurait proposé une gâterie dans la cour arrière de la « Tête de Sanglier » ?

- Sirius ? (Chuchoté.)

- Oui ? (Sirius leva la tête et le regarda, se mordant la lèvre.)

Remus esquissa un sourire timide. Il se sentait toujours un peu étrange quand Sirius était celui qui lui faisait dire _oui_, et encore _oui_ plutôt que le _non_ habituel. « Je suis toujours cul-nu », chuchota-t-il.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire en plus malicieux. « Et la bureaucratie du Ministère étant ce qu'elle est... »

- Et comme Kingsley est plutôt du genre à frapper avant d'entrer... surtout si Maugrey l'a briefé sur les événements de la soirée...

- C'est le bureau de qui, à ton avis ?

Remus éclata de rire tout en s'y juchant. « Celui de Maugrey ? »

SB – RL – SB – RL

L'aube était presque venue quand Kingsley Shacklebolt et Alastor Maugrey entrèrent dans leur cellule, à en juger par la fenêtre (ensorcelée) et la plante verte (qui bâillait).

- Jeunes gens, dit Maugrey d'une voix bourrue en regardant fixement un point au-dessus de leurs têtes. Pour vous, ça a été une longue nuit.

- Oui, m'sieur, dit Sirius. Et pas pour la bonne raison.

Remus aurait juré que Kingsley avait pouffé.

- Black, je dois vous dire que je vous suivais, Lupin et vous, hier soir. Activités suspectes. On vous a vu frayer avec un Mangemort confirmé il y a deux semaines, un jeudi.

- Pures rumeurs, dit Sirius, mais le cœur de Remus se figea dans sa poitrine.

- Malgré tout, nous aimerions vous garder ici pour un petit interrogatoire, dit Maugrey en les scrutant avec attention. Quelqu'un viendra à neuf heures vous administrer du véritasérum, après quoi, si tout va bien, vous pourrez sortir.

- Oui, m'sieur, dit Sirius. Mais j'ai droit à un appel de cheminette, non ?

Remus sentit le soulagement déferler en lui. Il avait oublié que la famille de Sirius, même hostile, même ayant coupé les ponts, avait le bras suffisamment long et doré pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Un avocat saurait y faire. Un appel à Gringotts pourrait s'avérer utile. Andromeda n'était peut-être pas l'interlocutrice la plus indiquée, mais Remus savait que le père de Sirius ignorait les scandales liés à son fils et n'était pas aussi fâché avec lui que le prétendait sa mère.

Maugrey acquiesça, un peu brusque. « Tout à fait. Nous voulons juste tirer les choses au clair. »

- Bon réflexe, chuchota Remus à Sirius.

Ce dernier sourit. « Si quelqu'un peut nous tirer d'affaire, c'est bien James. »

SB – RL – SB – RL

- Sirius ? (Le visage de James, dans la cheminée, était plissé de sommeil et perplexe comme Remus l'avait rarement vu. Il avait l'air curieusement enfantin sans lunettes, appuyant ses coudes sur l'âtre.) Que se passe-t-il ?

Le visage de Lily, chiffonné de fatigue, apparut à côté du sien. « Le Ministère ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là-bas à une heure pareille ? Kingsley, c'est vous ? »

- Salut, Lily ! dit Kingsley d'une voix joviale.

Maugrey se racla la gorge et Kingsley battit en retraite.

- Miss Evans, nous avons ici des amis à vous arrêtés la nuit dernière pour, hum, activités suspectes. (Moody se racla la gorge à nouveau.) Et nous nous posons des questions sur les faits et gestes de Black il y a quinze jours.

- James, dit lentement Sirius. Nous pensions que si tu acceptais de venir ici, tu pourrais contribuer à éclairer cet étrange... malentendu au sujet de ma relation avec Rodolphus Lestrange.

Et voilà, se dit Remus, toute la différence entre Sirius et lui. Ce n'était pas juste que Remus n'avait pas l'habitude de traîner ses amis hétéros dans des bars gay, qu'il évitait de faire l'amour en public ou qu'il tenait assez à sa vie pour fuir les Mangemorts en puissance d'épouse. Non, c'était surtout qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de demander à un ami qui ne lui parlait plus et avec qui il avait rompu sans appel quelques jours plus tôt de se rendre au Ministère pour négocier une trêve avec Alastor Maugrey.

Mais James écouta attentivement le compte-rendu vague et filandreux de Sirius sur son « erreur de jugement » à la Tête de Sanglier et sur le « malentendu » subséquent dans la cave de Honeydukes, et il devina plus ou moins que l'allusion mystérieuse au mari de Bellatrix signifiait un gros, gros problème.

- Nous serons là d'ici une demi-heure, dit James dès que Sirius eut terminé. Et nous amènerons Dumbledore.

C'était comme si toute la pièce avait laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement à ce nom. Maugrey hocha la tête, Kingsley sourit, Lily tapota le bras de James et Remus relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait à son insu.

- Plus vite cette affaire sera classée, mieux ce sera, dit Maugrey. J'ai du pain sur la planche, et du sérieux.

- Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? demanda Lily. Tu veux que j'envoie un hibou à tes parents, Remus ? Ils doivent s'inquiéter.

Jetant un coup d'œil discret à Maugrey par-dessus son épaule, Remus tendit le cou dans la cheminée. « Un caleçon », chuchota-t-il.

- Un quoi ? aboya Maugrey.

- Un caleçon, m'sieur, dit Sirius. Ils sont tous chez sa tante parce que Remus a trop de respect pour ses parents. C'est pour ça qu'il est si bien élevé.

Cette fois, Kingsley ne put retenir un gloussement qui s'acheva en quinte de toux. Remus eut un sourire poli.

SB – RL – SB – RL

James et Lily finirent par arriver en remorquant Peter et Dumbledore. James avait lissé ses cheveux avec une potion et portait des robes bleu foncé et un chapeau orné d'étoiles, qui lui donnait au moins vingt-deux ans. Peter serra la main de Kingsley et lui demanda s'il avait vu jouer les Bourdons le samedi précédent. Lily glissa discrètement un des boxers de James — celui aux petits vifs d'or — dans la main de Remus au moment où personne ne regardait et Dumbledore disparut dans un coin avec Maugrey.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'affaire était réglée et plus personne ne parlait de Rodolphus Lestrange ou de véritasérum. Maugrey dit qu'ils étaient libres de partir et Dumbledore hocha la tête en disant que tout était bien qui finissait bien... mais Remus était à peu près sûr que beaucoup d'eau coulerait sous les ponts avant qu'il leur confie une autre tâche que de servir le thé aux membres confirmés de l'Ordre.

Maugrey signa leur ordre de remise en liberté sans un mot. Remus espérait qu'il s'était jeté un sort d'Oubliette concernant leur dernière rencontre : c'était bien ce que lui avait l'intention de faire. Kingsley leur rendit leurs permis de transplanage. Et Dumbledore s'engouffra dans la cheminée sans dire au revoir ni pétiller de la prunelle comme à son habitude.

Remus, Sirius, Lily, James et Peter rentrèrent petit-déjeuner chez Peter. Tout n'était pas entièrement pardonné, comme le devina Remus quand Sirius et lui héritèrent des œufs brûlés et des plus petites tomates. Mais ils s'adressaient de nouveau la parole, même embarrassée, ce qui était déjà quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez raconté à Dumbledore ? demanda Remus.

James haussa les épaules.

- Il sait à quel point c'est difficile d'être un Black. Les rumeurs pullulent ces jours-ci.

- En parlant de rumeurs, dit Sirius, j'en ai entendu une sur Remus.

Remus le foudroya du regard et James découpa sa tomate avec un soin tout particulier.

- Moony est gay, vous ne saviez pas ? demanda Sirius d'une voix nonchalante. Et à ce qu'il dit, je maîtrise enfin l'art subtile de la fellation.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Même Peter reposa sa fourchette.

- Ah oui ? dit enfin Lily en souriant à Sirius. Dis-moi, tu vas jusqu'au bout ? Parce que moi, j'ai encore du m...

- Je vous ai dit qu'on s'est fait bannir à perpétuité de chez Honeydukes ? demanda Remus désespérément.

- C'était la vieille Lebecfin ? demanda James. Ça fait des années qu'elle nous soupçonne. On aurait dû faire gaffe au lieu de prendre toujours le même souterrain pour revenir au Château.

- Eh bien comme ça vous serez obligés de m'offrir des vrais cadeaux pour Noël, dit Peter en attaquant de nouveau ses œufs. Même moi je trouve ça lassant à la longue, les bonbons.

- En parlant d'ados attardés et incapables de se contenir, dit Lily, je suis enceinte. On va avancer le mariage pour que je puisse encore rentrer dans la robe.

Voyant Peter continuer de manger tout au long de cette annonce, Remus se dit qu'ils devaient être les derniers informés.

- Félicitations, dit-il.

Sirius acquiesça.

- Pétunia a enfin accepté d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur, dit Lily. Elle est tout excitée à l'idée de danser avec le charmant meilleur ami de James.

James renifla. « Comme si j'allais lui redemander, à ce branleur. Hé, Pete ! Tu ne veux pas être témoin à mon mariage ? »

- A la place de Sirius ? demanda Peter. Oh chic, c'est moi le charmant meilleur ami, alors. (Il adressa un sourire goguenard aux deux autres.) Merci les gars !

Et ce fut le mot de la fin — ou presque. Lily et James se marièrent, un peu plus tôt que prévu. Sirius fut témoin après tout. Peter ne fut pas ravi d'être rétrogradé mais il se montra un ami loyal en acceptant de servir de cavalier à la vieille grand'tante de James. Sirius s'amusa comme un fou entre deux remarques sarcastiques sur le mariage et personne ne tomba le pantalon ce jour-là.

Malheureusement, la vieille grand'tante n'était autre que Bellatrix Lestrange sous polynectar. Bellatrix n'était pas femme à oublier une offense et Peter était un garçon prometteur, quoi qu'en disent ses amis. Ils eurent une longue conversation affable sur les projets de Peter pendant que James dansait avec Lily. Comme Andromeda le dit par la suite à Sirius et Remus, des années plus tard, Bellatrix avait toujours considéré Peter comme un jeune homme plein d'avenir.

Andromeda leva un sourcil austère, le sourcil Black, en relatant l'histoire. « Contrairement à toi ou à ton autre ami, Sirius, c'est ce qu'elle sous-entendait. » Andromeda ne mâchait pas ses mots, y compris quand son cousin préféré eut ressurgi sur le seuil de sa porte après une longue absence, en quête d'un repas correct et d'un peu de compagnie. Sirius prit l'air vexé mais Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser que Bellatrix avait perçu quelque chose qui leur avait échappé à tous et de se poser quelques questions.

Remus, lui, oublia de parler du mariage à ses parents et ceux-ci continuèrent d'espérer des années durant qu'il se caserait avec « cette charmante petite Evans ».

Ni Remus ni Sirius ne se laissèrent plus jamais prendre en posture (dé)culottée même si Kingsley les surprit un soir à s'embrasser dans la réserve d'Honeydukes pendant que Maugrey et le reste de l'Ordre arrêtaient une douzaine de Mangemorts à l'entrée. Kingsley se douta bien que Sirius avait empoché quelques bonbons au passage, mais il restait loyal envers Gryffondor et Mme Lebecfin ne lui avait jamais inspiré beaucoup de sympathie. Ni Remus ni Sirius n'allèrent à Azkaban. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Et, comme nous le savons, Sirius finit par s'échapper de toute façon.

Quant à Maugrey... eh bien, lorsque la seconde guerre se profila, alors que Remus et Sirius vivaient square Grimmauld, il s'était suffisamment assoupli pour leur confier de vraies responsabilités au sein de l'Ordre.

Mais il n'a jamais pu regarder Remus dans les yeux, et il frappe toujours avant d'entrer.

Et Remus n'en est pas peu fier, après toutes ces années.

D'autant plus qu'il y a belle lurette, maintenant, qu'il s'en tient à la chambre à coucher pour mener ses activités illicites.

FIN


	7. Dans tes rêves

**Auteure **: Oddsbobs

**Titre **: In Dreams

**Note **: fic écrite pour les Remus/Sirius Games 2008, Team Post-Hogwarts.

**Dans tes rêves**

Il observe la façon dont les mains de Remus tissent l'air de leurs doigts tandis qu'il parle. Quelque chose bouge au fond de son ventre : la mémoire comme un cri de sirène, le goût du passé sur le bout de sa langue. Cette nuit-là, il rêve de ces mains. Au réveil, il possède quelques images de plus pour sa collection. Sirius les soupèse dans sa mémoire comme une poignée de noises élimées, jusqu'à qu'elles lui soient familière. Mais il faut une semaine entière avant qu'il se rappelle ce qu'il ressentait quand ces mains étaient sur lui.

Voilà à quoi ressemble sa vie square Grimmauld. Il erre, hébété, sans pouvoir se rappeler entièrement le passé ni habiter tout à fait le présent. L'avenir est mort-né. Le square Grimmauld l'étouffe peu à peu à l'insu des autres. Nul ne voit que la maison, elle, est vivante. Elle respire et remue, et le tient sous son regard où qu'il aille.

Parfois, Remus allume pour lui des chandelles pendant les pires nuits. Il remplit tous les angles de la chambre de cette cire qui coule et se répand en chaleur vacillante. Ils s'assoient l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de Remus et parlent jusqu'à en avoir la voix rauque. Quand Sirius s'endort, il rêve de Poudlard et d'amis serrés les uns contre les autres comme une portée de petits chiots. Il voudrait que Remus veille plus souvent, mais ces nuits reculent dans le temps, séparées par un intervalle toujours plus grand. C'est à peine s'il se souvient de leur dernière conversation.

Quand les nuits se suivent et se ressemblent, et que les rêves-souvenirs s'abstiennent, il s'attarde dans la cuisine avec un verre de whisky-de-feu et un cœur si vide que les bras lui tremblent. Les autres commencent à l'éviter. Ils marchent sur la pointe des pieds et leurs chuchotements vont et viennent au point qu'ils ressemblent à la maison. Tout devient une buée lourde de colère, et de déception, et de culpabilité.

Et puis Remus vient s'asseoir près de lui à table. Remus, dont les mains tourmentent les pensées de Sirius et dont les yeux sont comme un phare dans la brume de l'oubli. C'est alors qu'ils sont deux, vifs, nets et réels, et que Sirius ne se sent plus si seul.

Mais Remus finit par partir, toujours partir. La maison retombe aux mains des ombres. Et Sirius se remet à boire. Toujours plus, parce que dans le clair-obscur estompé de l'ivresse, il y une chance qu'il se rappelle davantage. Des images floutées du passé flottent autour de lui. Dansent, dansent Lily et James, Lily si belle dans sa robe blanc lys.

C'est un peu comme les souvenirs-rêves, en plus froid.

Parfois il se réveille au matin et se dit que tout cela n'est qu'une blague sophistiquée. Prongs-Padfoot, 1-0, avantage à Prongs. Il rit et rit, et rit encore, jusqu'à ce que son ventre se contracte, que son cœur lui fasse mal et que son oreiller se trempe de larmes.

Il ne regarde pas dans les miroirs. Il ne veut pas voir ce squelette, cette peau desséchée comme les feuilles d'automne.

Les choses vont mieux quand Harry vient passer Noël avec lui, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il est une ancre qui le rattache au passé. _Tu te rappelles Harry _? lui demande son cœur. _Le bébé que tu faisais sauter sur ses genoux ?_ Et, oui, il se rappelle. C'est beaucoup plus facile de se rappeler les Potter quand il les a sous les yeux.

Et il se remet à rêver des mains de Remus. Il y a là quelque chose d'essentiel, si seulement il trouvait la pièce manquante du puzzle. De voir combien Remus le regarde en ce moment, et avec quel regret, Sirius commence à se faire une petite idée.

Ils sont une poignée dans la cuisine quand minuit sonne. Sirius leur souhaite à tous une Bonne Année à pleins poumons — parce que ça va être une bonne année. L'année de la deuxième chance. Il le sent dans ses os. Remus sourit comme il souriait il y a des siècles, de ce sourire qui éclaire tout son visage. Sirius sent, sent dans ses entrailles, que le moment est venu, le moment ou jamais.

Et il embrasse Remus devant tout le monde.

Il aurait dû comprendre que Remus n'est pas prêt. Remus n'a jamais aimé se faire remarquer, ni qu'on attire l'attention sur lui. Peut-être que si Sirius n'avait pas autant bu, s'il n'avait pas été si pressé de démontrer à Moony qu'il se rappelait « nous deux », Remus aurait été plus content. Au lieu de quoi, Sirius reçoit un regard blessé et confus. Remus prie leurs amis de les excuser tous deux en expliquant que Sirius a un peu trop bu.

Une fois que Remus l'a laissé dans sa chambre, seul et ramené à une sobriété un peu brutale, Sirius comprend qu'il a fait une erreur. Il faut qu'il s'améliore s'il veut reconquérir Remus — car c'est bien cela dont il s'agit. Sirius se rappelle clairement combien il a fait de la peine à Remus par le passé. Il ne voit pas comment il a pu autant blesser quelqu'un qu'il aime.

Il sait qu'il a une chance et une seule. Une seule occasion de se réinventer, de repartir de zéro. Pour la bonne cause — oh, une très bonne cause. Meilleure que la liberté. Ou la rébellion. Ou même la vengeance.

Pour Harry. Pour Remus. Pour l'amour.

S'il se rend... _meilleur_, ceux qu'il aime ne lui seront plus retirés comme avant. Il se jure d'y aller plus doucement sur l'alcool. Il essaie d'arrêter de geindre, même si c'est dur de toujours prendre sur soi. Il essaie de sourire plus souvent. Pendant les réunions de l'Ordre, il essaie de contribuer aux discussions sans se plaindre d'être toujours laissé en arrière.

C'est surtout dur la nuit, quand il se fait tard et qu'il est seul à la maison. Quand l'obscurité se fait pressante et que la lune le hèle. _Libre_, chuchote l'ombre.

Mais rien que pour le sourire de Remus, ça vaut la peine. La plupart du temps, Remus semble heureux de le voir. Il rapporte des journaux et des livres à la maison, et un soir, une bouteille du vin que préfère Sirius. Sirius exulte une semaine entière à la pensée que Remus s'est rappelé un détail si intime. Remus fait même des efforts pour veiller plus longtemps la nuit près de lui. Ils parlent encore et encore jusqu'au lever du soleil. Sirius voit dans les yeux de Remus combien celui-ci est heureux de constater ses progrès. Il voit que Remus espère qu'il remportera ce combat contre les ombres de la maison. Et Sirius commence à y croire, lui aussi.

Et ses rêves deviennent plus vivaces, presque plus réels que le monde dans lequel il se réveille. Il sait maintenant à quoi ressemble le rire de Remus. Il l'a enfin entendu square Grimmauld et le rire résonne à travers les trames entrecroisées de la mémoire. Il se souvient d'eux quatre assis près du lac et riant à s'en rendre malades. Il se souvient de Remus riant tout bas sans vouloir lui dire pourquoi, dans un appartement de Londres, et ce souvenir lui fait chaud au cœur.

Sirius essaie d'expliquer tout cela à Remus. Remus est prêt à l'entendre, maintenant, il le sait. Et dès que Remus comprendra à quel point il se rappelle, ils trouveront bien un moyen d'être de nouveau heureux. Il attire Remus dans une pièce vide. Les mots ne viennent pas comme il faudrait, alors Sirius passe des mots aux actes.

Son cœur fait un bond quand Remus ne le repousse pas.

Mais quand il fait un pas en arrière pour leur laisser le temps à tous deux de retrouver leur souffle et leurs pensées, il y a de la pitié dans les yeux de Remus et sa gorge commence à lui brûler.

- Padfoot, chuchote Remus.

Sirius sourit parce qu'il sait qu'il est censé sourire. Ils sont censés sourire tous les deux — un sourire en partage, complice et indulgent. Comme Arthur-et-Molly ou James-et-Lily.

Moony-et-Padfoot. Il se rappelle.

- Nous n'étions pas..., poursuit Remus d'une voix triste. Nous n'avons jamais été...

La brûlure lui monte aux yeux, gagne son ventre et, chose curieuse, son nez. Ses oreilles bourdonnent et s'il fait bien attention, ce bruit d'océan dans ses tympans se muera en chuchotement et lui dira ce qu'il ne veut pas entendre. Il s'agrippe aux souvenirs.

- Je sais, je sais que j'ai tout gâché parce que je n'ai pas voulu te faire confiance. Mais je vais m'améliorer maintenant, je te promets. Je ferai plus d'effort pour ne pas tout foutre en l'air.

Et Remus le regarde simplement. Ses yeux sont tristes et un peu humides à cause des larmes qu'ils retiennent, mais Sirius sait que c'est parce qu'il a peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à son cœur une nouvelle fois. Sirius se rappelle combien il détestait quand Remus avait ce regard, autrefois. Il pose une main contre sa joue.

- N'aie pas peur, dit-il. Je me rappelle, maintenant.

Avant que Remus ne puisse répondre, rire tout bas et l'attirer contre lui, un cri résonne en bas.

Les yeux de Remus expriment une promesse — _plus tard_ — qui convainc Sirius de se ruer dans la cuisine. L'Ordre est en plein rassemblement. On leur explique ce qui se passe avec Harry et ses amis, le danger qu'ils courent. Sirius sent la jubilation courir dans ses veines. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Cette bouffée d'action qui lui rend son intégrité perdue. Il est sourd à leurs objections. Il sait ce qu'il va faire.

Remus l'attrape par la manche, laissant les autres les dépasser. Sirius sent une main chaude contre sa nuque, et Remus l'attire vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent, presse son front contre le sien. _Je jure solemnellement que_ _mes intentions sont mauvaises_, et quatre garçons riant de voir l'encre lisse et noire se déployer en volutes sur le plus beau des parchemins.

- Padfoot, murmure Remus d'une voix rauque et triste, oh, si triste.

Il y a quelque chose d'insondable dans ses yeux quand il se recule. Sirius sourit.

- Viens vite, Moony. Il reste encore quelques méfaits à accomplir !

C'est la grande aventure : ils vont sauver Harry. Il sait que le risque est au rendez-vous. Son filleul requiert son aide, désespérément. Mais Sirius rit et le cœur lui bat comme jamais au cours des années passées. L'air crépite d'éclairs et l'esquive suit le sort, et il a une baguette à la main, et Moony est juste derrière lui, et Prongs à ses côtés.

Sirius ne voit pas le sort que lui jette Bellatrix, il ne sent pas ses pieds trébucher ni son équilibre céder. Il se rappelle les rires et les blagues, et le sourire railleur de Prongs, et il se rappelle le reflet doré du soleil dans le lac, et il se rappelle les mains de Remus, et les yeux de Remus, et...

FIN

_D'accord, je suis haïssable. Mais que serait une série sans UN texte tragique ? Allez, je vous promets un happy ending pour le suivant..._


	8. L'esprit de Noël

**Auteur **: Profcricket

**Titre **: "Christmas Spirit"

**Note **: comme dans les autres fics de cette auteure, Remus a un père sorcier (défunt) et une mère moldue. Si l'épisode de la "jeune fille" vous paraît trop énigmatique, vous trouverez une note explicative à la fin de cet OS.

**L'esprit de Noël**

- J'aurais dû préciser, dit Remus, que les enfants qui s'assoient sur les genoux du Père Noël évitent de se mettre _à califourchon_.

- Ça me paraissait limite pervers, confirma Sirius. (Il se recula de quelques centimètres.) Va falloir que je me lève, je n'arriverai jamais à projeter ma jambe suffisamment haut pour la faire basculer par-dessus ta tête.

- J'adorerais voir ça, dit Remus. Peut-être un peu plus tard ? Oh, et tu devrais passer un caleçon. Il est rare qu'on dépose sa supplique de Noël en tenue d'Adam.

Tandis que Sirius écumait le salon à la recherche de son caleçon, Remus tritura son bonnet pour lui donner un peu de mou et, si possible, replier la pointe en arrière. Mais le teinturier, emporté par l'enthousiasme, avait eu la main lourde avec l'amidon : le bonnet dessinait un triangle parfait et le petit pompon blanc juché sur la pointe donnait l'impression d'être retenu en otage.

Sirius revint, caleçon en place. Remus tapota ses genoux et dit : « Encore un essai. Mais sur le côté, cette fois. »

Sirius se laissa élégamment glisser sur les genoux de Remus.

- A nous voir, on croirait qu'on a fait ça toute notre vie.

Remus eut un sourire significatif.

- J'adore le contact du velours sur ma peau, on devrait faire ça plus souvent. L'un tout nu et l'autre vêtu d'étoffes... sensuelles...

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ahem. Il est tout aussi rare que les suppliants — qui sont, je te rappelle, de jeunes enfants — entreprennent de faire du gringue au Père Noël. »

- Oui mais ça vaut le coup d'y penser, hein ?

- Assurément. Mais pour l'instant...

- Je suis censé te demander un cadeau, c'est ça ?

- Moui.

Sirius se racla la gorge à son tour. « Papa Noyel », dit-il d'une petite voix haut perchée du genre « choupi-chiante », « ze veux des câââdeaux. »

- Oh doux Merlin, trucidez-moi illico, gémit Remus.

Il laissa retomber sa tête contre la poitrine de Sirius. Le pompon se détacha sous l'impact.

- Tu n'aimes pas ma voix ?

- Elle talonne les Impardonnables dans mon classement personnel, dit Remus avec ferveur. (Il se recula un peu pour considérer son amant.) A vrai dire, je crois que je préfère encore un bon vieux Doloris des familles.

- Je note pour quand je serai un Auror en règle, dit Sirius avec une feinte gravité.

- Allez, rebelote... non, non, ne bouge pas, tu es très bien là où tu es... reprends à la question. Et sans la mignonne petite voix.

- Très bien. (Sirius se racla la gorge derechef et, de sa voix ordinaire...) Papa Noël, je peux avoir des cadeaux ?

S'il n'avait pas eu Sirius assis sur lui, Remus se laissait glisser du fauteuil au sol. Il vola en éclats de rire, tout son corps agité de spasmes, et tant pis pour la platée de Jell-O en cours de digestion.

Si son ami n'était pas froissé, il en donnait l'impression avec un talent consommé. « Tu as dit que je devais... »

- Non, non, c'était parfait, dit Remus entre deux fous rire.

Il força sa propre voix dans les graves.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir, jeune homme ?

- Attends une seconde... je n'ai pas le droit de prendre une voix grotesque, mais toi oui ?

- C'est la tradition.

- Que Papa Noël ait la voix du mec en partance pour un enterrement ?

- Ma foi, oui. Du moins c'était comme ça quand j'étais petit. Que veux-tu, à force de se faire aplatir les genoux par un contingent de gosses toute la sainte journée, il est un peu miné.

- Ça je veux bien le croire, dit Sirius, parce qu'à t'entendre, il est à une phalange de petit doigt de se précipiter du parapet le plus proche.

- Super, ça veut dire que je fais bien la voix. Mais je vais peut-être reprendre la mienne pour la suite, mmm ?

- S'il te plaît !

- Mais certainement. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

- Des cadeaux.

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais recevoir, plus précisément ?

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a bien un jouet que tu convoites, non ? Un nouveau balai, un truc de ce genre ?

- Et pourquoi je t'en parlerais, d'abord ?

- Pourquoi tu m'en... Sirius, je suis le Père Noël ! C'est bien pour ça que nous nous livrons à ce petit numéro ! Tu m'as dit que tu ne comprendrais pas Noël si tu n'essayais pas de le vivre en personne, et c'est pour ça que je... sacrifie ma dignité personnelle en revêtant une robe de velours suramidonnée dont tu as été le premier à dire qu'elle te rappelait Albus Dumbledore.

- Ah non, j'ai dit que c'était la fausse barbe qui me rappelait Dumbledore et je t'ai remercié de la belle manière quand tu l'as ôtée, et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fallu cinq minutes montre en main pour retrouver mes sous-vêtements. La robe, elle est carrément sexy, surtout sans la garniture en fourrure blanche.

Remus soupira.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire... euh, dire au Père Noël ce que tu veux ?

- Ecoute, dit Sirius. Nous sommes bien d'accord : le Père Noël est une figure semi-religieuse, héritée des grands rituels païens de l'Antiquité ?

- Tout à fait.

- Et il habite, si ma mémoire est bonne, au Pôle Nord.

- Oui, dit Remus, et j'ai même acquiescé quand tu as suggéré qu'il mange au chinois du coin deux fois par mois, attendu que la faune et la flore locales ne se prêtent pas aux variantes culinaires.

- Il vit là-bas, selon ses biographes, en compagnie de son épouse et d'une horde de petits elfes qui n'ont rien à voir avec les elfes tels que nous les connaissons.

- Oui, dit Remus en se massant le front. (Les elfes avaient prêté à une longue controverse.)

- Il possède aussi un traîneau magique et un équipage de rennes volants aux patronymes improbables.

- Oui, dit Remus. Et j'ai acquiescé quand tu as suggéré que Mme Noël, entre autres tâches domestiques, gère le ranch.

- Sa mission — et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui la lui a confiée — est de récompenser les enfants sages et d'octroyer des punitions aux bons-à-rien.

- Des punitions _légères_, rappela Remus. Il évite de propager la peste et le choléra chez les petits, même les très méchants, mêmes ceux qui sont des collatéraux de Snape.

- A cette fin, comme il y a beaucoup d'enfants dans le monde, il passe la plus grande partie de l'année à finaliser son planning de distribution, histoire de ne pas se tromper quand il punira ou récompensera les enfants.

- Correct.

- Pendant ce temps, ses elfes mutants fabriquent des jouets pour les enfants sages plus ou moins au pif, au vu des cas limite où il est impossible de prévoir si la tartine retombera du côté beurré — sage — ou pas beurrée — vilain.

- Mais rappelle-toi, dit Remus d'un ton pensif, qu'il a un registre des naissances et sait l'âge de chaque enfant. Et ce n'est pas un casier judiciaire. Ou plutôt, le casier redevient vierge chaque Noël : un enfant qui s'est montré très vilain une année ne se le verra pas reprocher l'année suivante, et prière aux petits anges blonds de récidiver. Pas question de s'accorder du bon temps — en étant mauvais — sous prétexte qu'ils ont déjà été sages.

- Et je suppose qu'ils stockent les jouets à l'avance, dit Sirius. Mais tu m'as dit aussi que le Père Noël savait toujours ce qu'on voulait, donc même si on ne le voit pas, on a quand même son cadeau. J'en reviens à ma question : pourquoi devrais-je te le dire, à _toi _?

Remus s'accorda un temps de réflexion.

- J'ai sauté une étape, dit-il. Oui, le Père Noël est au courant. Mais les parents veulent que leurs enfants participent à la féérie, qu'ils aient un rôle à jouer. Alors ils se rendent aux endroits où on a embauché un Père Noël — un faux — et leurs enfants font la queue, s'assoient sur ses genoux et lui disent ce qu'ils veulent pour Noël. Et les parents se tiennent assez près pour tendre l'oreille et savoir si le gosse veut désespérément un jouet ou un truc de ce genre, alors qu'eux n'en savaient rien.

Sirius se frotta le menton, pensif. « Mais ça va à l'encontre de tout ce qui définit le Père Noël, non ? »

Remus soupira. Il retira le chapeau amidonné et se massa les tempes. « Tu intellectualises trop. Ecoute... ça se passait comment chez toi ? Pas Noël, mais Yule ou... comment disait ta famille ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Le solstice d'hiver ? Ça cassait pas des briques. La grande célébration de l'année, c'était Samhain (1). Le solstice, on le fêtait avec un grand repas préparé par les elfes, qui se terminait par un pudding franchement atroce. A part ça...

Il sourit.

- Tu sais, il a fallu attendre que je sois à Poudlard pour entendre parler de Noël. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a été bluffés la première année, Jamey, Pete et moi, quand les Moldus ont envahi la Salle Commune avec un arbre qu'ils étaient allés chercher dans la Forêt et qu'ils ont entrepris de le décorer. J'avais jamais vu ça de ma vie. Et tous ces chants ! Il y en avait des drôles, des très tristes et puis d'autres encore qui faisaient un drôle d'effet. Mais ils avaient une façon de se regarder entre eux, tout en chantant... c'était là que je me suis rendu compte, pour la première fois, que le monde sorcier n'était pas... le seul au monde.

Remus lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Tu connaissais l'existence des Moldus, non ? »

- Oh, oui, s'empressa de répondre Sirius. Mais... mais je ne savais pas qu'ils... qu'ils nous cachaient des secrets, eux aussi.

Remus noua doucement ses bras autour de Sirius, l'attirant contre lui, et embrassa sa poitrine nue. Sirius soupira.

- Je suppose que j'ai cru... j'ai cru que ce secret-là, c'était vraiment autre chose.

Il pencha la tête et Remus le vit porter une main à sa joue pour repousser une larme qui s'apprêtait à tomber, au grand embarras de son propriétaire. Il regarda Sirius bouche bée : cette fois, c'était lui qui commençait à comprendre.

- Oh, mon cœur, dit-il doucement. Je m'y suis pris comme un manche. Le Père Noël, sa robe, les jouets... tout ça, c'est des fioritures. Comme le papier-cadeau autour du cadeau. Le secret lui-même... oh, le secret est bien mieux que ça !

Sirius releva la tête.

- Je veux comprendre. Je veux _voir_.

Remus lui fit signe de se lever, puis se leva à son tour. Il laissa glisser sa robe à terre et se tint nu devant son amant. Puis il tendit ses deux mains devant lui, les paumes se faisant face. Il respira longuement, profondément, et commença à tracer du bout des doigts des signes ésotériques dans l'air. Au bout d'un moment, sa voix s'éleva.

- Prends ma main.

SB – RL – SB – RL – SB – RL

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et hoqueta. La part de son cerveau encore apte à penser murmura : « Oh, maintenant je comprends ce que veut dire « à couper le souffle »... ». Puis elle retomba dans un silence béat.

Ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Il fallait qu'ils continent à se tenir la main (ce qui ne leur posait pas trop de difficultés) ou Sirius serait bouté hors de cette contrée du souvenir pour atterrir derechef dans leur petit appartement.

Remus effleura de ses lèvres la joue de Sirius et sourit, heureux de voir sa réminiscence si claire et son amant si content.

Ils étaient dans le salon des Lupin : un immense sapin dominait la scène, au centre de la pièce. Des petites fées dorées (2) dansaient tout autour, papillonnant avec nonchalance, petites créatures vaniteuses rivalisant d'efforts pour paraître la plus jolie. Tout en haut de l'arbre, certaines dansaient main dans la main, radieuses et palpitantes, pour adopter la forme d'une étoile. Plus bas, on trouvait des ornements de facture humaine, en soie tissée à la main, en verre soufflé à la bouche, sans qu'on puisse distinguer s'ils étaient d'origine sorcière ou moldue. Ils avaient été placés là par quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le bras bien long et qui les avaient accrochés de façon clairsemée, sans veiller à les aligner symétriquement comme l'aurait fait un adulte. Sous l'arbre se trouvaient une demi-douzaine de paquets aux dimensions variées, enveloppés dans des papiers de couleur vive.

- C'est beau.

Remus sourit, savourant le plaisir impressionné de Sirius. Il se pressa contre lui, ,joueur, l'obligeant à glisser à moitié sur le plancher. Mais Sirius recula légèrement tout en faisant attention de garder ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de Remus.

- C'est quoi, ce que je porte ?

Cette fois, le sourire de Remus se fit malicieux sur un visage qui jouait l'innocence. « Et alors, Padfoot, tu n'as jamais vu de pyjama dans ta vie ? »

- Des comme ça, non. (Sirius leva un pied pour que Remus puisse l'inspecter.) « C'est quoi, ça ? »

- Ça s'appelle une grenouillère, dit Remus. Une invention moldue pour empêcher les enfants de prendre froid aux pieds ou de perdre leurs pantoufles, selon que leur concepteur ait été motivé par une intense compassion ou une profonde exaspération.

- Fortiche, ça. Oh regarde, la mienne a des petites battes et des cognards dessus !

- Je me suis dit que ça te plairait davantage que des vifs d'or.

- C'est toi qui m'as rhabillé ?

Remus sourit. « C'est mon souvenir, après tout. »

- Et toi ? On dirait des oiseaux passés au rouleau compresseur.

- Des plumes et des parchemins, idiot.

- Tu vaux quand même mieux que ça, Moony.

Remus rit et tira sur le bras de Sirius pour l'attirer contre lui. Il glissa son bras libre autour de son cou, l'obligeant à se pencher pour un baiser. De sa langue, il toucha précautionneusement la bouche de Sirius, en retraça le contour, l'effleura sur toute sa longueur, accentuant légèrement la pression. L'ayant parcourue d'un bout à l'autre, il fit une brève pause et, pendant le trajet de retour, découvrit qu'elle venait de s'ouvrir. Sirius gémit tout bas et entoura de son bras libre la taille de Remus.

Sans se hâter, Remus mit fin au baiser.

- ... encore ?

- Plus tard, promit Remus. Tu n'as pas encore tout vu. C'est juste un arbre de Noël comme ceux qu'il y avait à Poudlard, chaque année.

Il s'assit sur le plancher du salon, attirant Sirius à ses côtés, et pressa les doigts de son ami.

- T'as encore rien vu, Siry.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Sirius frottant son visage contre le cou de Remus. Celui-ci lui fit signe de regarder la cheminée.

- Très joli, dit Sirius.

- Tu remarques quelque chose en particulier ?

- Eh bien... trois chaussettes... pleines à craquer ! Merlin, ta famille ne lésine pas sur les friandises !

- Des fruits frais et des chocolats, dit Remus. Et encore... ?

- Les noms sur les chaussettes, bien sûr. Qui est Altimius ?

- Mon père, c'était son prénom complet.

- Je comprends qu'il ait tenu à se faire appeler Walt !

Remus rit tout bas. « Bon, et après ? Regarde bien la cheminée. »

- Il y a un feu dedans, dit Sirius au bout d'un moment. Dis donc, ça n'est pas une de ces bûches artificielles à la moldu ?

- Non, dit Remus. Attends... ne regarde pas. Essaie de _sentir_.

Sirius ferma les yeux et s'efforça de prendre une grande respiration. Ses yeux se rouvrirent tout grand sur un regard surpris. « J'ai senti la chaleur qui venait du feu ! »

Remus lui sourit, caressant sa joue.

- C'est encore mieux que la Légilimencie, pas vrai ?

- Bien mieux que ça, chuchota Remus. Tu veux passer à l'étape suivante ?

Sirius acquiesça.

- _Ecoute_.

De l'extérieur de la pièce – de l'étage au-dessus – leur parvint un long cri perçant, une mélopée claire et forte, soutenue, toujours plus aiguë, toujours plus sonore à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait : cette sirène que peut seul émettre un très jeune enfant. Le cri et son auteur firent irruption dans le salon. Un garçonnet, dont les cheveux brun-roux ébouriffés attestaient qu'il avait culbuté tout droit hors du lit au réveil. Lui aussi portait une grenouillère ornée d'étoiles et de planètes. Il fit le tour de l'arbre à toutes jambes avec un hurlement de joie ininterrompu. Les fées coururent demander l'asile au plafond, le temps de s'assurer que cette chose glapissante ne leur voulait pas de mal. Les plus hardies — ou peut-être les plus vaniteuses — redescendirent les premières en papillonnant. Constatant qu'elles n'étaient pas molestées, les autres suivirent et l'étoile se reconstitua au sommet de l'arbre.

Le jeune vociférateur fit halte devant les deux amants, pantelant.

- Mais c'est qui, ce petit démon ?

Remus éclata de rire.

- C'est moi, nigaud ! J'ai cinq ans. C'est mon premier Noël après ma transformation.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il est mimi tout plein, mon 'Tiremy !

L'enfant haletant referma la bouche et se mit à humer l'air. Sirius se retourna vers son amant pour demander « et là, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? », mais ses mots se noyèrent dans la bouche de Remus, venue à la rencontre de la sienne. Pas pour un baiser : Remus souffla fort dans la bouche de Sirius avant de se reculer.

- _Respire_.

A sa surprise, Sirius sentit le picotement de la magie se faufiler dans sa bouche mais il inspira l'air comme le lui demandait Remus. Et il manqua crier. Senteurs et arômes l'assaillaient comme jamais auparavant, le comblant tout entier. Le parfum d'une orange lui sauta aux narines et se fraya un chemin preste dans sa bouche et autour de sa langue, et jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

Et quelle orange ! Bien plus qu'un simple agrume — douce-amère-acide-salée-sucrée — et des visions de velours orangé, sombre et profond, jaillirent devant ses yeux, et ses doigts le picotèrent, pénétrés de sensations tactiles.

Puis le son d'un rire argentin, au loin — ni le sien, ni celui de Remus — et ce fut soudain comme s'il tombait, comme s'il s'enfonçait en territoire inconnu. La pièce autour d'eux avait disparu et un souvenir se déployait au-dessus de son cerveau à la façon d'une couverture. Il mordait dans une orange entière, avec la peau, déchiquetant l'écorce et la pulpe, recrachant les pépins. Il entendait le rire plus nettement, à présent : doux, avec une pointe d'amusement, un rire adoré. C'est alors que le rire devint visible, l'espace d'un éclair : une belle jeune fille nue, à moitié étendue dans l'herbe, et lui mangeait l'orange, il la dévorait, il la détruisait, pour amuser la jeune fille et la taquiner, pour flirter avec elle et, si possible, la persuader de devenir sa compagne.

Remus pressa ses doigts à nouveau et Sirius retrouve le paysage réel-irréel des souvenirs.

- Qui... ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit simplement Remus. C'est le souvenir d'un d'autre, un reliquat transmis de loup–garou en loup-garou, au gré de leur apparition sur terre. Peut-être est-il vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années. (De sa main libre, il caressa le visage de Sirius.) Peut-être qu'un jour, dans les siècles des siècles, quelqu'un accédera à une bribe des souvenirs que j'aurai gardés de toi.

Ils échangèrent quelques baisers, brefs et tendres, puis Remus se recula.

- La première partie, dit Sirius. Avant ce souvenir-là. C'est toujours comme ça pour toi ? Tous ces goûts, toutes ces couleurs ? Toujours ?

- Toujours, dit Remus.

- Pas juste l'orange ?

- Tout ce qui a une odeur. Autant dire, tout. (Remus sourit.)

- Chaque minute de chaque jour ?

- Chaque minute de chaque jour.

Sirius médita un instant tandis que la main de Remus reprenait son lent cheminement sur lui, toujours plus bas.

- Je dois sentir fichtrement bon, alors.

Remus éclata de rire. « Figure-toi que oui. » Sa main s'attarda sur un téton avant de se glisser dans le dos de Sirius et ils se pelotonnèrent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Ils regardèrent le petit garçon auburn courir et glisser dans la pièce, vêtu de sa grenouillère rouge. Son cri aigu, comme pour saluer l'aube, devint bientôt une série de gloussements et de reniflements rappelant un petit chiot.

Les parents de Remus entrèrent dans la chambre, main dans la main, et regardèrent leur enfant faire des efforts pour rester immobile, vibrant de tout son corps, tandis qu'il guettait leur mot d'ordre. Ils lui sourirent et sa mère fit un signe de tête. Avec un grand « houp ! » qui expédia à nouveau les fées au plafond, le loup-garou de cinq ans plongea sous l'arbre de Noël, vers les cadeaux qui l'attendaient et qu'il se mit à renifler pour décider lequel ouvrir en premier.

- Tu me fais l'effet d'un petit gaillard bien content, dit Sirius.

- J'étais heureux, dit Remus en posant un baiser sur le menton de son ami.

L'enfant sous le sapin finit par saisir un paquet et l'ouvrir dans un foisonnement de papier. Avec un nouveau cri de joie, il brandit triomphalement un soldat de bois, puis courut le montrer à ses parents, sautant sur place et s'agrippant à leur jambe.

- C'est là que ça devient important, chuchota Remus. Essaie de sentir ce qu'il sent, juste maintenant.

Sirius prit à nouveau une grande inspiration et, derechef, succomba sous la plénitude des sensations. Mais sous l'odeur du coton et des coutures, sous les effluves plus terreuses des parents de Remus en leur humanité, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui fit battre son cœur à grands coups.

- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Leurs émotions, dit simplement Remus. Je pouvais sentir à quel point ils m'aimaient. Je pouvais sentir combien ils étaient heureux.

Il sourit, incapable d'arracher son regard à cette scène du souvenir qui se rejouait devant eux.

Sirus regarda son amant un moment en silence. « Il y a du bon, dans un sens, n'est-ce pas ? A être un loup-garou ? »

Remus se tourna vers lui avec un large sourire. « C'est merveilleux », dit-il doucement. « Les transformations font mal, ça tu le sais... et ces décrets stupides du Ministère rendent parfois la vie très difficile aux loups-garous. Mais c'est compensé par... tout le reste. »

Remus-du-souvenir allait et venait entre l'arbre et ses parents, dépeçant ses cadeaux et exhibant fièrement ses prises. Remus-adulte posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Sirius.

- Tu commences à comprendre ?

Sirius embrassa le doigt et hocha la tête. Remus leva leurs mains entrelacées et laissa lentement leurs doigts retomber séparés. La contrée du souvenir, avec toutes ses odeurs et ses sensations, s'estompa rapidement ; les amants étaient debout dans leur minuscule appartement. Un long moment, ils ne firent que rester là, s'étreignant, s'embrassant, partageant une intimité qui allait bien au-delà du sexe.

Enfin Remus se recula, laissant ses mains parcourir les bras nus de Sirius sur leur longueur, et reprenant ses mains pour les serrer dans les siennes. Il sourit joyeusement et dit : « Il faut vraiment qu'on s'habille, maintenant. James et Lily vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

Sirius rit, inclinant la tête en avant pour lui voler un dernier baiser. Puis ils commencèrent à fouiller la pièce pour retrouver leurs vêtements, renouant avec le rythme heureux qui leur était familier.

- Moony, tu ne diras pas à Prongs que j'ai pris une voix de bébé, hein ?

- Tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça, Padfoot, gronda Remus. Bien sûr que si !

SB – RL – SB - RL

C'était une bribe de souvenir, déclenchée par l'odeur et prompte à envahir tous les autres sens. Dans ce souvenir, quelqu'un dévorait une orange entière, avec la peau, et il y avait une belle jeune fille qui riait. Dans ce vivier de souvenirs accumulés par une même espèce des siècles durant, celui-ci était si ancien, si familier qu'il avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Mais il avait subi des changements, des altérations, ténues et subtiles.

Une sensation de velours, douce et forte.

Une odeur de désir et de manque, émanant de la jeune fille.

Qui, pour une raison ou une autre, portait un bonnet de Père Noël.

FIN

(1) Samhain : ancienne fête celtique célébrant l'entrée dans la saison « sombre » de l'année. Elle avait lieu le 1er novembre et se prolongeait toute une semaine.

(2) Comme nombre d'auteurs de fanfiction anglophones, Cricket joue sur l'appellation « fairy lights », les guirlandes clignotantes de Noël, en donnant un sens littéral au mot _fairy_ (fée).

_Note explicative: la jeune fille que voit Sirius n'appartient pas aux souvenirs de Moony. C'est le souvenir d'un autre loup-garou, qui se rapporte également à l'odeur d'orange (un stimulus sensoriel) et qui s'est transmis à Remus par une sorte de continuité de l'espèce. C'est aussi un souvenir amoureux et érotique. Dans le tout dernier paragraphe, c'est au tour de Moony de transmettre son propre souvenir de l'épisode avec Sirius, qui contient lui-même cette image parasite. Mais entre temps, le souvenir parasite s'est empreint des émotions de Remus: nostalgie amoureuse, sentiment de manque devant l'absence de Sirius, souvenir heureux de ce moment passé ensemble... _

_C'est malin, je vous promets une fic heureuse et j'en trouve une qui finit sur une petite noce douce-amère, comme l'orange. Mais on ne pourrait pas s'en passer ici, je crois. Et puis vous n'avez qu'à vous dire qu'ils se sont retrouvés après..._


	9. Une affinité élective

_Un adorable SiryMoony pré-slash avant de filer chez mes parents. Joyeuses Pâques à toutes et à tous !_

**Auteur **: Canis M.

**Titre original **: Particular Affinity

**Rating **: PG

**Une affinité élective**

Sirius Black tourna rapidement la page de son bestiaire illuminé... et s'affaissa un peu plus sur sa chaise.

CARACAL CAPYBARA CHAMEAU CHAT

- Alors, tu as fait ton choix ? demanda une voix derrière lui, familière mais assourdie dans l'air chargé de la bibliothèque. La lumière diffuse qui baignait le recoin où ils avaient choisi d'étudier ricocha sur une paire de lunettes, et James Potter se pencha pour examiner la page par-dessus son épaule.

- Non, dit Sirius en jetant un regard noir à son livre.

Il restait de glace devant les pitreries des illustrations, dont beaucoup menaçaient de voleter, grouiller ou galoper jusqu'à déserter le parchemin. Il continua de tourner les feuilles qui crissaient sous ses doigts de manière agaçante. « Bon dieu, James, comment veux-tu que je me concentre si tu te pointes comme un ectoplasme ? » S'interrompant un instant, le temps de se frotter les yeux, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'exemplaire des _Principes avancés de Métamorphose_ (troisième édition) ouvert sur la table devant lui. Et, comme s'ils étaient un sortilège ou une prière, il commença à marmonner les mots qu'il connaissait maintenant quasiment par cœur.

« L'aspirant Animagus choisira une espèce avec laquelle il ressent une affinité élective : ressemblance physiologique ou psychologique, interactions passées ou présentes avec la-dite espèce, attachement ou prédilection (un familier, par exemple)... »

James le coupa, un peu sec. « N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu te concentres, là. Pioche une bestiole au hasard, n'importe laquelle. Peter et moi avons déjà fait notre choix, n'est-ce pas, Peter ? »

Le troisième larron, un jeune garçon courtaud, dodu, au teint un peu cireux, assis de l'autre côté de la table, hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il avait l'air satisfait - un peu trop, à vrai dire - d'avoir pris Sirius Black de vitesse dans un domaine au moins.

Il y avait des jours où Sirius aurait volontiers mordu James pour s'être attaché le jeune garçon à la façon d'un petit animal de compagnie. Mais depuis quatre ans qu'ils se côtoyaient à Poudlard, Peter Pettygrow était monté en grade, de pot-de-colle à ami-en-titre, et il était trop tard pour que Sirius élève une objection. De plus, même si c'était un couillon qui en manquait, justement, bien souvent, il se laissait volontiers appâter par la perspective d'une bonne blague. Sirius se disait qu'un garçon prêt à enfreindre quelques règles ne devait pas avoir si mauvais fond.

- En somme, il reste un seul obstacle à nos plans... le sieur Sirius Black, ce génie notoire du monde sorcier.

Sirius émit un grondement sourd en guise d'avertissement. Sans se laisser impressionner, James plissa les yeux pour lire l'entrée suivante du bestiaire.

- Seigneur, tu serais cap' de prendre le capybara. Où veux-tu dénicher des poils de capybara dans cette contrée ?

- Ils en ont peut-être chez l'apothicaire de l'Allée de Traverse, avança Peter d'une voix un peu timide. (Peter n'était pas du genre à garder l'air fiérot très longtemps.)

- Bien vu, et tu peux en commander par hibou. Bon ! Capybara, emballé c'est pesé. (James se croisa les bras, l'air satisfait.) Un rongeur gros comme un cochon, voilà qui t'ira comme un gant.

- Me feriez-vous tous deux la grâce de la boucler tant que votre petit camarade se débat avec un choix crucial ? gronda Sirius. Capybara, mon cul.

Ce cri du cœur lui valut un froncement de sourcil hagard de la seule autre personne à occuper la salle des catalogues, Madame Fitz. Cette bibliothécaire — la plus âgée et la plus irascible de toutes celles que comptait l'histoire de Poudlard — veillait sur ses ouailles avec la férocité d'un Magyar à Pointes. Foudroyant tour à tour les trois lascars par-dessus un nez aux proportions vertigineuses, elle porta un index à ses lèvres crevassées et émit un sifflement.

James étouffa un rire. « Modérez votre langage, M. Black », chuchota-t-il. « Pas de mots obscènes dans une bibliothèque. »

- Boucle-la Potter, bis. Va t'emplafonner dans une paire de cognards, voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne. (Sirius se racla le crâne des doigts dans le fol espoir de discipliner suffisamment ses mèches pour y voir clair.) Bon, j'en étais où, moi ? DINGO... non. DODO... non.

- Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas nous dire son animal, chuchota Peter, dont les petits yeux glissaient nerveusement de Madame Fitz à James et Sirius avant de revenir au regard mauvais de la bibliothécaire. Je croyais qu'il fallait le garder secret, chacun de nous.

- Mais oui, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait terminé le sortilège. C'est là, regarde.

James revint en catimini derrière le siège de Sirius et ouvrit le manuel à une autre page. Tapotant le passage de l'index, il lut à voix haute : « Un aveu prématuré de l'espèce choisie par l'aspirant violerait le Principe de Xork sur la Confidentialité Magique et réduirait à néant le processus tout entier. ». Ce qui, en termes clairs, revient à dire que si tu révèles ton animal, tu le fiches en l'air. Comme quand tu souffles les bougies sur ton gâteau d'anniversaire en faisant un voeu. Si tu le fais à voix haute, il ne s'accomplit pas, n'est-ce pas ? Mêmes les Moldus savent ça.

Les yeux de Peter étaient devenus légèrement vitreux en entendant citer le redoutable Docteur Xork, mais il hocha vaillamment la tête.

- Le problème, c'est qu'un certain lambin de notre connaissance doit se choisir un animal avant même d'avoir à le tenir secret.

Grondant tout bas, Sirius retint deux piques : l'une contre l'auteur et sa bouillabaisse verbale, l'autre contre James, cet insupportable Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout. Il se força à concentrer de nouveau son attention sur les bêtes enluminées.

FAISAN, FALAZAR, FAUCON.

Sur le parchemin, sous l'entrée « Faucon », un rapace à la mine farouche replia ses ailes, plongea jusqu'aux vents représentés par des petits tracés d'encre, replongea...

Je pourrais avoir des ailes, se dit Sirius. Ses bras se mirent à lui picoter. Quel besoin d'un balai — ou d'une moto enchantée, tant qu'on y est — quand on peut voler, voler pour de vrai, voler tout seul ? Voilà qu'il était hors de la bibliothèque, loin des murs du château, haut dans le ciel. Il planait au-dessus des cimes de la Forêt Enchantée qui entourait Poudlard, plongeant, fondant, ivre d'avoir abandonné la terre. Mais là-bas, tout en bas, James continuait de parler et dans tout ce bavassage, un simple nom referma ses mâchoires sur sa conscience et le ramena d'un coup sur terre.

- ... et plus Sirius tardera, plus Moony attendra.

_Moony_.

Le vol de ses rêves perdit aussitôt ses couleurs : Sirius songea à la Cabane Hurlante, se rappela l'âme dévastée qui attendait à l'intérieur, se rappela à quoi visaient en fin de compte toutes ces heures de travail abrutissantes passées entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Que serviraient les ailes du faucon au loup-garou par une nuit de pleine lune ? Si Sirius passait son temps à tire-d'aile dans les nuages, à flirter avec les courants thermiques, que deviendraient les autres, privés de vol et désertés en contrebas ?

Il empoigna l'ouvrage comme pour le dompter et reprit sa lecture.

MANCHOT, MANDRILLE, MANTICHORE, MEGALOSAURE

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il se rende compte que James l'avait enfin bouclé. En fait, son vieil ami le scrutait d'un œil attentif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda-t-il en repoussant ses mèches avec agacement.

- Tu y as pensé ?

Sirius, par principe, était contre les propos énigmatiques — ceux qui lui étaient adressés, du moins. « Pensé à quoi ? »

- À ce qui ferait plaisir à Moony.

- Bien sûr que j'y pense ! Enfin, j'y penserais si un individu de ma connaissance voulait bien arrêter de squatter mon cerveau !

- Très bien. (Jetant un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, James sourit brusquement. Se tournant vers Peter, qui couvait toujours les _Principes Avancés_ d'un œil éberlué, il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.) Tu sais quoi ? Le dîner est encore vachement loin devant nous. Je crois qu'un petit raid dans les cuisines s'impose.

Peter sourit et referma le livre. « Du jus de potiron », murmura-t-il avec ferveur. « et des petits biscuits. »

- Un raid dans les cuisines ? (La concentration de Sirius fit volte-face.) Des petits biscuits ?

Il se tortilla sur son siège, se penchant pour se lever, mais une main ferme appuya sur le haut de son crâne pour l'en empêcher.

- Oh non, pas toi. (James ne le relâcha que pour agiter un index comminatoire devant son nez. Sirius cligna des yeux.) Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu n'auras pas fait ton choix.

- Quoi ?!

Il était trop atterré pour contrôler le volume de son glapissement, et du recoin de Mme Fitz monta un second « chut » trempé d'acide. Sirius regarda James bouche bée. Exclus d'une expédition-cuisine ? Lui, Sirius Black ? L'instigateur et le cerveau des expéditions-cuisine ? Son estomac fit entendre un appel au meurtre.

- Assis ! Pas bouger ! Ou je te corrige avec un journal roulé. Sage, maintenant !

Une dernière petite tape sur le crâne et James sortit, un Peter enthousiaste sur ses talons.

Sirius les regarda passer le seuil et disparaître avec une horrible grimace. Puis il tourna la page.

PHENIX, PIPISTRELLE, PORC-EPIC,

Décidément, le bestiaire n'avait rien pour l'inspirer. On pouvait même dire qu'il le bloquait. Il devrait déjà être en train de sérier ses choix en lieu d'en chercher toujours de nouveaux !

Laissant vaquer ses pensées, il se demanda quel animal James avait choisi. Un rapide, sûrement, un digne du meilleur Poursuiveur que Gryffondor avait connu depuis des années. Un cheval de course, peut-être, ou un lièvre. Il ricana tout bas à la pensée d'un James agitant de longues oreilles poilues et frétillant de son nez rose triangulaire. Quant à Peter, quelque chose de petit et discret. Ce serait peut-être lui, le lapin, tout compte fait. Il avait le prénom pour. (1)

Sirius finit par refermer l'ouvrage et le repousser avec ses congénères à l'autre bout de la table comme pour débarrasser sa pensée de tout ce qui l'encombrait. Nerveux, il commença à faire le tri dans son bric-à-brac mental, s'attardant sur certaines options, en récusant d'autres. _Attachement ou prédilection_. Il se renversa sur sa chaise, la faisant osciller sur ses deux pieds arrière, et plissa le front. Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Moony ?

La pensée lui vint que le plus simple serait d'aller demander à Remus, qui devait somnoler dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Tous trois avaient jugé que leur ami était trop fatigué après sa transformation pour tenir jusqu'au soir sans une petite sieste, et ils l'avaient laissé se reposer tranquillement, ses devoirs sur ses genoux.

Sirius réfléchit. Moony avait donné son feu vert à l'Opération Animagus, mais son attitude paraissait osciller entre la gratitude et une gêne accusée. Il était peut-être perturbé de voir ses trois amis prêts à prendre autant de risques pour lui. Même Sirius avait fini par comprendre qu'il valait mieux aborder indirectement le sujet avec lui.

Eh oui, se dit-il. Même toi, Black, tu as tes moments de lucidité.

S'il se demandait encore comment il s'était retrouvé à jouer les confidents d'un loup-garou adolescent, le fait était loin de lui déplaire. Depuis le jour où il avait décrypté le secret de Remus et promis de le sauvegarder, le garçon avait commencé à lui raconter des choses. Des choses dont il ne parlait jamais à James ou Peter. Sirius lui-même, qui adorait jouer les conspirateurs avec James, avait découvert qu'il aimait aussi bien jouer les cachottiers quand il s'agissait de Remus.

Un soir, quelques nuits avant l'épreuve du mois, Remus et lui étaient entrés en conversation. Remus était pelotonné sur son lit, dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient dans la Tour de Gryffondor, regardant par la fenêtre la lumière diffuse du ciel. Sirius, vautré sur le plancher, tripotait distraitement une fausse baguette destinée à sa prochaine farce, épiant furtivement son ami qui fronçait les sourcils devant la lune qui se levait.

- Tu sais, je ne souhaite à personne de connaître ce sort à personne... même pas quelqu'un que je haïrais, avait murmuré Remus, presque trop bas pour qu'on l'entende.

- Non, je sais bien, avait répondu Sirius.

Et il avait pris le temps de se dire – comme souvent - combien Remus était plus gentil, plus doux, plus exemplaire que lui sous tous rapports. Sirius, lui, aurait voué sans hésitation à ce sort mensuel quelques Serpentards... voire quelques enseignants !

Remus poursuivit comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. « Mais... parfois, j'aimerais que quelqu'un sache ce que ça fait. » Il inclina la tête et, le temps d'un battement de cœur, l'or étincela dans ses yeux bruns. Remus sourit faiblement à Sirius avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre. « Ce que ça fait de hurler, de temps à autre. »

_Ce que ça fait de hurler_. Sirius retomba en avant sur sa chaise, qui heurta bruyamment le sol. Il jura tout bas, maudissant sa propre maladresse et son crâne dur comme le bois.

Un loup ! Un autre loup ! Mais bien sûr. Il pouvait être un loup, un égal, dressé nez à nez avec Moony. Qui ne serait plus seul à gémir devant cette sale grosse boule dans le ciel. Si hurler était de rigueur, ils seraient deux à s'y mettre.

Fastoche ! pensa-t-il, ravi de sa solution. Et quelle bonne surprise pour Remus ! Il repoussa la chaise, prêt à filer dare-dare reprendre sa place dans la Plus Grande Expédition-Cuisine de Tous les Temps.

Et se figea, en s'imaginant de nouveau le visage de son ami saisi de surprise.

Une surprise... désagréable.

Devenir un loup était peut-être un jeu d'enfant pour un Animagus, mais pour Remus ce ne serait jamais facile. Le changement faisait saigner Moony. Sirius avait vu les cicatrices. Le loup se frayait une issue hors du garçon à coup de griffes, que Remus le veuille ou non. La plupart du temps, il cherchait désespérément à l'en empêcher. Que ressentirait-il alors à regarder un autre réussir une mue souple et rapide, un saut de l'homme au loup parfaitement maîtrisé ?

Non, se dit Sirius, ça ne vaut rien. Pas le loup. Mais quelque chose de similaire au loup. Assez proche pour comprendre les intérêts du loup – quelque chose d'amical, de canin, avec une affinité particulière pour le hurlement...

Le meilleur ami du loup... oui, ce serait parfait.

Il était si occupé à s'auto-congratuler, tout sourire, qu'il entendit à peine les pas dans la bibliothèque et n'identifia leur source que lorsque Remus se laissa glisser dans la chaise vide en face de lui. L'adolescent avait les traits encore gonflés de sommeil et se mouvait avec langueur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il en sortit un immense bâillement. « Je ne pensais pas que tu serais encore là », dit-il enfin. « Où sont James et Peter ? »

- Dans la cuisine, dit Sirius en faisant craquer une de ses jointures. A se bourrer avant le dîner.

Un regard éberlué croisa le sien. « Et toi, tu restes assis ici ? Qui êtes-vous donc, et qu'avez-vous fait de mon Sirius ? »

Sirius sentit sa nuque lui picoter agréablement mais réussi à se composer une tête suffisamment morose. « On m'a fortement encouragé à rester ici tant que je n'aurais pas progressé dans mes recherches. »

- Eh bien, je ne vois pas comment on peut progresser quand on a un estomac qui se met en rogne.

Remus fouilla rapidement ses poches dans un bruissement de papier. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Madame Fitz avant de faire glisser une poignée de quelque chose sur la table.

Les quelque chose étaient des chocogrenouilles.

- Remus, tu es le génie en personne !

- Tu as intérêt à leur faire un sort très vite, avant que Fitz capte de quoi il retourne.

Rassemblant les friandises dans ses deux mains, Sirius eut tôt fait de dépouiller le papier d'argent. Avec un sourire d'extase, il fourra le tout dans sa bouche. « Tout » dépassait un peu, mais il était sûr que sa tentative restait assez classieuse. Le chocolat lui collait aux dents, gonflait ses joues et fondait sur sa langue.

Remus leva les sourcils. « Tu pourrais faire un peu plus de bruit, tant que tu y es ? » demanda-t-il après avoir écouté un moment les mâchonnements obscènes de Sirius.

- Proament.

- Pardon ?

Sirius avala assez de chocolat pour pouvoir parler.

- Probablement.

Au moment où il attrapait la dernière candidate à l'engloutissement, un spectre grisonnant et embésiclé apparut à leurs côtés et les deux adolescents levèrent les yeux sur le visage livide de Madame Fitz.

- Messieurs, grinça-t-elle, je suis certaine que le règlement sur la présence de nourriture dans cette bibliothèque ne vous est pas inconnu.

Comme Sirius avait été pris en flagrant délit de bouche pleine, ce fut Remus qui répondit à sa place.

- Oui madame.

- M. Black, le chocolat et les livres rares ne font pas bon ménage. Je dois vous demander d'emporter tout ça dehors. Merci de ne pas rentrer tant que vous ne vous serez pas lavé les mains et vidé la bouche. Et j'ôte cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre mépris du règlement.

- Oui madame. Nous sommes désolés, vraiment. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Rangeant promptement les livres éparpillés sur la table, Remus poussa du coude Sirius pour qu'il se lève et rejoigne les portes de la bibliothèque. Madame Fitz les suivit d'un regard embrasé jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fui dans le couloir, hors de sa vue.

Une fois dehors, Sirius se tint le ventre à deux mains. « Doux Jésus », hoqueta-t-il, « tu as vu comme elle gonflait ses narines ? J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait se péter un vaisseau sanguin. Le chocolat et les livres rares, mmm ! »

Remus était amusé, quoiqu'un peu déconcerté.

- Tu veux bien préciser ta pensée, là ?

- Eh bien... (Sirius se redressa.) James ne peut pas vraiment me rosser si je me suis fait jeter. Enfin, me rosser, j'aimerais voir ça... la chiffe molle.

- Ah. Je savais que tu avais une idée en tête.

- Comme toujours.

Ils retracèrent le corridor, longeant une série de tapisseries occupées à se tisser et se détisser elles-mêmes. Sirius nota que ses pieds le portaient en direction des cuisines. De bon pied, songea-t-il béatement. De très bon pied. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que James n'aurait plus aucune raison de le rosser : maintenant qu'il avait fait son choix, haro sur les cuisines !

Il sourit en aparté pour lui-même. L'horizon s'éclairait de plus en plus.

Il restait un point à régler, et il pouvait poser la question en toute sûreté.

- Dis, Remus. C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

- Ma... (Remus parut peser la question.) Le noir, Black.

Sirius manqua trébucher. Il agita les bras pour déguiser sa maladresse en exubérance. « Tu as des goûts admirables », dit-il. « Mais je crains que le noir ne soit pas une couleur. »

- Ah non ?

- Non. Le noir résulte de l'absence de lumière, tout simplement.

Remus garda le silence un moment. « Oui », dit-il enfin. « Tout à fait. » Il fit encore quelques pas avant de murmurer : « La couleur de pas-de-lune. »

Il avait pris suffisamment d'avance pour que Sirius ne puisse plus voir son visage. Fixant des yeux la nuque de Remus, il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant une boutade, une plaisanterie qui puisse rattraper cette tristesse, la confronter, la refouler.

Rien ne vint.

À la place, il tendit le bras et attrapa une manche qui pendait sur un bras, entortillant ses doigts dans le tissu avec obstination, comme pour empêcher Remus de partir trop avant, de s'exiler dans un lieu lointain où il ne pourrait pas le suivre.

- Nous avons tous choisi, tu sais, dit-il. (Il parlait à voix douce et, l'entendant, l'autre adolescent ralentit.) Moi le dernier. On va le faire. On n'y arrivera peut-être pas cette année mais on va le faire, Remus.

Un moment de silence, puis Remus hocha la tête.

- Je crois que tu y arriveras, dit-il.

Plus détendu, Sirius relâcha sa prise et Remus ralentit pour marcher de nouveau à ses côtés. Il appréciait cette présence silencieuse et sûre près de lui, la façon dont cette proximité le calmait et l'éperonnait à la fois. S'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à cette contradiction elle l'aurait surpris, voire inquiété, mais il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il avait suffisamment donné dans la concentration pour ce jour.

Remus leva un peu le menton, reniflant l'air.

- On va là où je pense qu'on va ?

- On y va.

Ils prirent un tournant pour s'engager dans le grand escalier en spirale qui descendait vers les cuisines. Des odeurs alléchantes montaient de ce qui paraissait des profondeurs sans fin et Sirius se demanda ce que ça ferait de les humer d'une truffe plus sensible. Un jour, se dit-il, un jour, bientôt, je le découvrirai.

Remus s'arrêta sur la première marche et fit volte-face pour le regarder. Sirius fit halte, déconcerté de sentir son épaule heurter soudain celle de son ami. Dans la pénombre de l'escalier, une lumière étrange, ardente s'embrasa dans les yeux de Remus. Sirius retint son souffle et attendit de voir s'il dirait quelque chose.

Et de fait...

- On fait la course !

Un clignement d'œil, et Remus n'était plus là, tournoyant, suivant les courbes de l'escalier comme une créature sauvage rentrant dans son terrier. Poussant un cri sonore, Sirius chargea à sa suite.

- Le dernier arrivé est un vil Serpentard !

Les cris et les pas retentirent à grand fracas, tandis que dans l'une des deux têtes résonnaient les derniers mots d'un passage édifiant : « Par-dessus tout, l'animal retenu sera d'une espèce que l'aspirant puisse s'imaginer facilement devenir. »

Dévalant les escalier à la suite de Remus, Sirius se voyait déjà agiter un panache de poils noirs.

FIN

(1) Allusion à Peter Rabbit (Pierre le Lapin), célèbre personnage de contes pour enfants, inventé par Beatrix... Potter !


	10. Comme par magnétisme

_Je pensais clore la série avec cette fic, et voilà-t-il pas que les Sirius-Remus Games 2009 battent de nouveau leur plein sur LiveJournal ! Il ne faut jamais dire : Fontaine..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, un grand merci à celles qui suivent et reviewent ces trads, et bienvenue à Felinness, notre dernière lectrice !_

**Auteur **: rev02a

**Titre original **: Magnetized Alignment

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: posté dans le cadre des RSGames 2008, Team MWPP.

**Comme par magnétisme (1)**

En 1971, la cérémonie de répartition ne se déroula pas comme prévu.

Signe avant-coureur du fanatisme à venir ? Farce irréfléchie, aux durables séquelles ? Quelqu'un (Olaf Rookwood) jeta un sort sur le Choixpeau afin qu'il classe les élèves selon des catégories pré-établies, sans tenir compte de leur nature profonde.

Les gens s'indignèrent... un peu. Quelques parents protestèrent, quelques professeurs désapprouvèrent. Mais les administrateurs de Poudlard clamèrent que « c'est ainsi qu'on répartit dans cette école depuis la nuit des temps... » si bien que la tradition (et l'immense fortune des Rookwood) l'emporta en fin de compte. La répartiton ne fut pas annulée, au grand dam du Choixpeau une fois désensorcelé.

- Il y a des élèves qui ne sont pas dans les bonnes Maisons, grommela-t-il à l'intention de Dumbledore. Celle de Godric a pâti durement ! Certains ont été répartis en fonction de leur intelligence — encore faudrait-il qu'ils aient le courage de la sonder ! Et d'autres, qui sont loyaux et courageux, ont été envoyés parmi les serpents !

Etc. etc., des heures durant. Devant les lamentations du galurin, le Directeur décida que la meilleure riposte consistait à suggérer que les sorciers tirent souvent des leçons imprévues de l'adversité.

- On peut imaginer que ceux qui auraient dû se trouver à Gryffondor enseigneront le courage à leurs nouveaux camarades, répondait-il au couvre-chef offensé. Et j'aime à penser qu'ils seront suffisamment braves pour forger des liens d'amitié entre Maisons en lieu et place de l'ancienne rivalité.

Le Choixpeau, toutefois, se tortillait et recroquevillait sur lui-même comme s'il se penchait pour fixer le Directeur dans les yeux. « Amen, hé ? Car... quel avenir nous attend, si les plus courageux se laissent contaminer par la soif du pouvoir ? »

Dumbledore restait apparemment de marbre devant l'argument, mais dans le secret de son cœur il était d'accord avec le vieux Choixpeau. Il était peiné de voir que sur la liste de sa propre Maison n'apparaissaient pas les noms de Lily Evans, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Pour autant, il n'avait pas cherché à remettre en cause le jugement des administrateurs. Plus ces hommes et ces femmes se focalisaient sur l'incident, moins ils prêteraient attention à la présence d'un jeune lycanthrope nommé Remus Lupin.

Il tint ce dernier à l'œil pendant les premiers mois de sa première année. Dumbledore s'inquiétait à l'idée qu'un garçon si doux de caractère devienne une proie facile pour les membres les plus agressifs de sa Maison. Et il craignait que la férocité qui avait contribué à faire classer les loup-garous parmi les « créatures des ténèbres » l'emporte, et que cet enfant docile devienne un mage au cœur noir.

Mais en l'observant, il comprit que la nature de Remus alliait la force à la douceur, et qu'elle était une force d'attraction pour un autre garçon, solitaire et rebelle. Haut placé comme il l'était à la Grande Table, le Directeur vit avec satisfaction Remus Lupin et Sirius Black devenir des amis loyaux, un phénomène pour le moins inédit à Serpentard.

SB – RL – SB - RL

1971 se coula dans 1972, puis 1973. Et voici que 1974 arrive sans crier gare.

James Potter est tout bonnement ravi d'être un Gryffondor quatrième année. Il n'a aucune raison de se plaindre : il règne en maître sur le château grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il est le premier de sa Maison à tous les cours et, pour tout dire, le seul élève de sa promo à le talonner dans ce domaine est ce snobinard de Serpentard, Sirius Black. James a un mignon (qu'il se garde bien d'appeler ainsi devant lui) du nom de Peter, qui le suit partout avec une expression qui confine à l'adoration. Il a retenu l'attention de la belle Serdaigle aux cheveux roux (oui, bon, elle lui a jeté un livre à la figure la semaine dernière). Ses camarades de Maison sont de braves garçons, même si Peter chante dans son sommeil et que les jumeaux Prewett le concurrencent sérieusement côté farces et attrapes.

Et pourtant... James a l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. C'est comme si... eh bien, comme s'il avait enfilé le pantalon d'un autre. Il rentre dedans, mais il n'y est pas vraiment à son aise. Comme si un ourlet était trop long, une poche décentrée. Il n'arrive pas à se sentir bien ces jours-ci, et ça le rend nerveux.

Ce matin, il se rend à la Grande Salle quadrillée de tables et s'arroge sept pancakes sous un plafond où se déploie un ciel azuré. Un soleil d'or illumine la Salle, si bien que son petit-déjeuner lui paraît plus tentant encore, sans parler de l'illustre Mlle Evans. Affalé à ses côtés, Peter disserte sur l'amour profond que lui inspire les pancakes aux myrtilles. James laisse dire parce qu'il aime bien son ami. A priori, ce jour s'annonce comme un Mercredi Bien Sous Tous Rapports.

Et puis, comme toujours depuis que l'année a commencé, les ombres commencent à descendre.

Severus Snape, alias Reptile Huileux, entre d'un pas de mercenaire. A le voir faire des effets de manche avec les pans de sa robe, on croirait que ce type suit des cours par correspondance avec Dracula. James ricane du nez à cette idée, dont l'humour suffit à lui faire oublier de lancer un sort à Snape. Une fois qu'il a contrôlé ses hennissements, il lève sa baguette vers Snape, jaugeant ses options : des pieds plats pour la vie ou une ablation de l'appendice ? Mais Snape se rapproche de Lily Evans et James baisse sa baguette. Un accident est si vite arrivé.

James est en état d'ébullition, mais l'arrivée des retardataires suffit à lui changer les idées. Sirius Black, droit comme un i, gracieux à chaque pas, entre se restaurer. L'ensemble des demoiselles Poufsouffle se retournent comme un seul homme, l'index tendu, et gloussent à sa vue. Black s'en fiche comme d'une guigne.

Son attention est concentrée sur le garçon qui l'escorte et qu'il écoute sans dissimuler son intérêt. Remus Lupin est moins intéressant à regarder, mais James sent bien que ses cicatrices en dents de scie émoustillent le beau sexe : plusieurs demoiselles seraient prêtes à leur consacrer un véritable roman-feuilleton. Lupin continue d'argumenter, brandissant son manuel de Botanique pour appuyer son dire, et Black éclate de rire.

Depuis quand ça rit, un Serpentard ? James est perplexe, mais conclut que les deux garçons débattaient sans doute des joies simples du pilori appliqué aux nourrissons. Distrait, il les suit du regard pendant qu'ils traversent la salle jusqu'au moment où, d'un mouvement souple, Lupin jette un regard par-dessus son épaule et croise l'œil de James. Les cheveux de James se dressent sur sa nuque. Curieusement, Lupin n'a pas l'air hostile, il semble même vaguement poli. Mais le message du regard est clair et net.

_Mêle-toi de tes affaires, mon vieux._

James baisse les yeux sur sa collation engluée dans le sirop d'érable, puis il risque un nouveau coup d'œil en direction des deux Serpentards. Lupin vient d'effleurer le coude de Black, attirant son attention sur la table située sous les bannières rouge et or. Ils ralentissent le pas, et tous deux, par-dessus leur épaule, fixent James droit dans les yeux.

Chacun des trois soutient le regard de l'autre. Un long moment s'écoule, et James se sent désarçonné comme jamais depuis le début de l'année. Comme si la Terre décidait de tourner dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Comme si chaque molécule d'oxygène dans la pièce se scindait brutalement en deux.

Une ombre passe sur le visage de Black, qui a l'air égaré, véritablement perdu. Puis il tremble — non, il s'agite comme un chien s'ébroue au sortir de l'eau — et rompt le contact. Lupin détourne le regard, lui aussi, en se frottant les avant-bras comme s'il avait la chair de poule, et le ramène sur Black.

Il en va ainsi depuis toujours : ces trois-là, à certains moments, sont happés l'un vers l'autre comme trois atomes convergeant sous l'effet d'une charge magnétique. James secoue la tête. Impossible. Black et Lupin sont à Serpentard, et s'il arrivent que les serpents changent de peau, ils ne désertent jamais leur vraie, leur sombre nature. Ces trois-là ne peuvent être amis.

James remarque que les deux serpents, au lieu de s'asseoir avec leurs camarade de promotion mais s'installent à une extrémité du banc, celle qui jouxte la Grande Table. Plusieurs premières années sourient aux anges à l'idée de côtoyer deux « grands » et une petite fille de onze ans leur demande de l'aider en Potions. James observe, confus et fasciné, Black qui se penche sur le manuel de la gamine et lui désigne quelque chose sur la page. Elle lui pose une question et il se tourne vers Lupin afin que ce dernier confirme la réponse qu'il est sur le point de donner. Lupin scrute un lambeau de bacon, mais il hoche la tête avant de mordre dedans. La fillette se tourne vers un garçon de sa promotion et ils palabrent un instant avant de redemander des précisions à Black.

James, disons-le franchement, est bluffé. Un Serpentard n'aide pas ses petits camarades, bon dieu ! Un Serpentard n'aide personne ! Un Serpentard n'a qu'un but dans la vie, c'est de s'auto-promouvoir et de s'auto-préserver. Mais Lupin et Black ont l'air trop solidaires pour rentrer dans l'une ou l'autre catégorie.

James mastique l'intérieur de ses joues. Il est tout à fait capable d'aider les élèves des classes inférieures mais ceux-ci viennent rarement le trouver. James voit bien qu'ils sollicitent les Préfets et leurs camarades de dortoir, mais pas lui. Même Peter, qui finira par se faire imploser en Potions d'ici la fin de sa scolarité, ne vient jamais lui demander conseil. James sent un avant-goût ferreux dans sa bouche lorsque ses molaires s'enfoncent dans la chair souple de sa joue.

Il cherche du regard le milieu de la table Serpentard, où siègent les élèves plus âgés. Au centre même, il y a les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième années. Ils découpent leur petit-déjeuner en gracieuses bouchées, le petit doigt en l'air alors qu'ils portent leurs couverts à leurs lèvres. Ils échangent des plaisanteries et autres propos courtois. James se retourne pour observer les Gryffondor des mêmes années. Arthur Weasley est vautré face contre table, endormi. Molly Prewett pointe sa fourchette vers ses deux frères, qu'elle gronde visiblement. Alice Knightly se remet du rouge-à-lèvre. Trois sixième année recopient le même devoir en faisant léviter des morceaux de pancake vers leurs bouches.

Vus de l'extérieur, les convives des tables vert-argent offrent un spectacle plus civilisé que ses camarades de Maison. James couve d'un regard noir leurs bouchées délicates et leur façon de se tapoter la bouche du coin de la serviette. Il sait à qui il a affaire, en réalité ; il sait qu'un serpent ne mue jamais de l'intérieur.

Tous ces jeunes gens bien éduqués sont trop occupés à cultiver leur carnet mondain en se faisant des politesses pour se préoccuper du bout de leur table. Contrairement à James, qui voit Lupin pencher la tête vers Black pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Black sourit, puis se tourne discrètement vers la Grande Table. Il repousse une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille, capte le regard de Lupin et se fend d'un sourire diabolique.

Lupin sort sa baguette de sa manche de robe et la pose sur la table. James le regarde baisser la tête, puis marmonner une formule. Une bouffé de lumière jaillit de la baguette et se fraie un chemin en zig-zag sur la table en ricochant sur les assiettes et les beurriers comme une balle dans un flipper. Le rayon file à travers table sous les regards soudain attentifs des élèves, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute la carafe de sirop d'érable : le liquide visqueux explose dans les airs et retombe en pluie sur les Serpentards dernières années, noyant leurs menus propos.

Tandis que ses aînés secouent leurs uniformes en poussant des glapissements indignés, Lupin glisse innocemment sa baguette dans sa manche et Black, rejetant la tête en arrière, pousse un rire homérique devant la scène. Le reste de la Grande Salle se joint vite à ce rire. Même Lupin y va d'un petit sourire en coin et James ne peut s'empêcher de l'imiter. _Brillant. Tout simplement brillant_.

Puis la voix de tonnerre du professeur McGonagall plane sur le brouhaha : « BLACK ! LUPIN ! RETENUE ! »

Les deux garçons cessent de rire, échangent un regard et haussent les épaules. James note au passage qu'ils n'ont guère l'air surpris.

Une part de lui-même a un peu mal. Tout serpents qu'ils soient, Black et Lupin appartiennent à l'élite des farceurs et James rêve d'avoir des partenaires dans le crime. Il jette un coup d'œil à Peter, qui continue de glousser à la vue des préfets de Serpentards, toujours poisseux. Peter est à la hauteur quand il faut piller la cuisine ou préparer une blague, mais l'improvisation n'est pas son fort. James cherche du regard Gideon et Fabian, les jumeaux à l'origine de l'incident notoire de la Métamorphose-Sexuelle-du-Calamar-Géant en 1973. Ils sont brillants, oui, mais ils n'opèrent qu'à deux. Chez les Gryffondors, James Potter est un farceur solitaire.

Pendant les sept bouchées de pancake qui suivent, James rêve d'un univers où Black et Lupin se joindraient à Peter et lui pour instaurer le chaos. Ces rêves font jaillir une étincelle presque désespérée en lui. Bien sûr que Peter est un ami, mais il n'y a pas entre eux cette fibre complice dont rêve James et que Black et Lupin semblent avoir en partage.

Il faut qu'il sache ce qu'il en est. Il le faut, à tout prix. James renonce à suivre Lily du regard (« suivre » tout court, dirait Peter) pour l'après-midi et, à la place, suit les deux Serpentards jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

_A suivre... (c'est le cas de le dire)_


	11. Comme par magnétisme 2

**Auteur **: rev02a

**Titre original **: Magnetized Alignment

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: posté dans le cadre des RSGames 2008, Team MWPP.

**Comme par magnétisme (2)**

James les repère à une table plongée dans l'ombre, près de la section Littérature Classique Moldue. Lupin, voûté au-dessus d'un parchemin, annote un manuel de Sortilèges d'une main griffonante. Son regard va et vient du livre au feuillet et du feuillet au livre, sa plume vole pour remplir le devoir de quinze pouces qui leur a été assigné.

Black côtoie Lupin, mais Black s'est affalé à l'envers sur une chaise : il a jeté ses genoux par-dessus le dossier et sa nuque repose sur le plateau de table. Il lit un livre tenu à bout de bras. Nonobstant cette position peu commode, Black est absorbé dans sa lecture. Entre deux prises de notes, Lupin semble s'en apercevoir et un sourire oblique, un peu gamin, s'empare de son visage.

Il tend lentement le bras gauche pour soulever un volume juché sur une pile, à l'autre bout de la table. Il le pose juste au-dessus de son propre livre, à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Black. Puis il guette le moment d'agir avec une patience toute professionnelle.

Au moment exact où Black ajuste son livre pour tourner la page, Lupin ouvre le volume d'un seul geste. Apparemment, c'est un de ces anciens manuels de torture égyptiens : il en sort un cri à vous rompre les tympans. Black réagit au quart de tour.

Il pousse un hurlement strident, agite ses bras et culbute au bas de sa chaise. James doit plaquer les deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. Lupin referme le livre coupable d'un claquement net, avec un sourire fin et fier. L'instant d'après, Black s'est relevé d'un bond souple et le plaque au sol.

- Espèce... espèce de...

- Une espèce rare, en vérité, riposte Lupin avec une calme ironie.

Black lui tapote le front de l'index sans aménité avant de le tancer : « Oh que c'est malotru ! »

Et Lupin rit sans autre forme de procès, avec des petites rides au coin de ses yeux et des dents blanches qui chatoient dans la pénombre. Ce qui lui vaut d'être remis à l'index, sur quoi Black se relève en s'époussetant.

- Et tu m'as fait perdre ma page, saligaud, gronde-t-il en se penchant pour reprendre son livre.

Lupin s'extrait du plancher et commence à ranger son plan de travail. Il s'étire longuement, bras et nuque, avant de reprendre possession de son siège. Black fait la moue derechef.

- _Encore _?

- Sirius, réplique patiemment Lupin comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de deux ans, j'ai encore sept pouces à remplir.

- T'as qu'à copier sur moi.

- Ce serait commettre un plagiat et, comme je te l'ai déjà dit...

- Oui, oui, la fraude curriculaire m'expédiera au huitième cercle de l'Enfer, pigé. Mais Remus, si je reste collé à ce siège mon cerveau va se liquéfier et me sortir par les oreilles et déborder sur ton parchemin et il faudra bien que tu me copies intégralement et...

Lupin hausse un sourcil devant ce monologue dramatique. Black fait saillir sa lèvre inférieure en battant des cils.

- Evidemment, dit Lupin d'une voix songeuse, si ton cerveau s'écoulait _in extenso_, tu finirais par passer de vie à trépas. Et là, je pourrais recopier ton essai et le faire passer pour mon oeuvre.

- Oui ! dit Black avec enthousiasme. Et moi je ne pourrais pas contester l'originalité de ton travail. Le seul hic dans tout ça, c'est que _je serais mort_.

Lupin se tapote le menton de l'index, soupesant l'argument.

- Mmmm, fredonne-t-il. Ce qui me laisserait...

- Esseulé ? Torturé ? Dévasté ? Atterré ?

- ... la paix, conclut Lupin d'un ton ferme.

- ... la paix, répète Black d'une toute petite voix.

- Pense donc, dit Lupin en dessinant des arabesques dans l'air pour marquer son propos. Je pourrais aller en bibliothèque et boucler tous mes devoirs sans être interrompu une seule fois.

Black plisse les yeux et désigne d'un doigt vengeur le Bouquin Beuglant d'où vient le mal.

- J'aimerais vous rappeler, monsieur, que j'étais d'une sagesse exemplaire jusqu'à ce qu'un certain quidam vienne me distraire.

- Ce vilain coco devrait être expédié au gibet séance tenante.

- Non, non, ne gâchons pas une vie humaine, dit Black noblement, mais Lupin lève soudain un sourcil devant le dernier mot, et le visage de Black s'assombrit.

- Le débat est clos, Remus. Un sur trente, ça ne suffit pas à faire un monstre.

James qui, il faut bien le dire, est largué, ne s'attarde pas sur cette allusion sybilline. Son attention est déjà concentrée sur les gestes qu'échangent les deux autres. Lupin s'en tient au sourire — en l'occurence, une quasi grimace. Black effleure l'épaule de Lupin, comme un moineau qui cherche à se poser après son vol. Lupin baisse les yeux vers son parchemin, mais Black resserre ses doigts sur sa prise.

- Il me faut un peu d'air frais ou je vais mourir dans ce mausolée de savoir. Et toi (Black étreint de nouveau l'épaule pour souligner son dire) il te faut un verre de jus de citrouille avant ta retenue.

- Oh ? demande Lupin, mais le voilà qui remballe déjà ses affaires.

Si la conversation s'est durcie un instant, il n'y paraît plus. James les regarde rassembler leurs affaires et sortir en babillant, se poussant l'un l'autre du coude. Il n'entend plus ce qu'ils se disent, mais ce qu'il a vu lui suffit. Ils sont amis. Mieux : ils sont l'un pour l'autre le meilleur des amis.

Il le sait à présent, son monde ne converge pas avec le leur. Il manque à son monde une amitié — digne de ce nom.

SB – RL – SB - RL

A vingt heures, Remus et Sirius émergent au pas de charge des donjons humides et glacés pour aller frapper à la porte du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci leur crie d'entrer et Sirius pousse la porte.

- Jeunes gens, ce sirop..., commence-t-elle après leur avoir désigné deux fauteuils.

- Oh, Professeur ! dit Sirius d'une voix taquine où sourde une affection chaleureuse. Nous avons fait pire !

- J'en suis bien consciente, M. Black. Mais aviez-vous pris en compte que la température d'un liquide augmente considérablement lorsqu'il subit un sort ?

Le visage de Sirius devient un masque d'exaspération.

- M. Black, ce sirop a brûlé vos congénères. Je n'ignore pas que le professeur Dumbledore vous a demandé de puiser dans vos farces les moins nocives pour offrir un alibi à votre formation d'Animagus, mais je me dois d'insister. Interdiction formelle de blesser vos camarades de Maison sous prétexte de garder le secret sur nos rencontres.

McGonagall ôte ses lunettes pour en nettoyer les verres avec un chiffon. Sirius se fend d'une œillade en direction de Remus, qui tousse ostensiblement lorsque son ami répond : « Oh, Professeur, soyez certaine que le secret de nos rencontres sera bien gardé ».

- M. Black, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

- Merci, Professeur, ça me paraît souhaitable. (Remus se hâte de répondre en premier.)

Sirius le foudroie du regard, mais la riposte qu'il médite, quelle qu'elle soit, est prise de court par McGonagall qui le soumet à un feu roulant de questions portant sur leur session précédente. Remus ne déteste pas la Métamorphose, mais il n'aime pas ces cours supplémentaires dans lesquels Sirius les a entraînés. Ce n'est pas la faute de Sirius, bien sûr... encore que. Oh si, c'est entièrement la faute de Sirius, mais une fois n'étant pas coutume, faute n'égale pas sanction.

McGonagall interroge à présent Sirius sur O'Brien et sa théorie des Six Difficultés Inhérentes à la Configuration des Boyaux Humains. Peine perdue, car Sirius a largement démontré qu'il a fait toutes les lectures requises sur le sujet au niveau des ASPICs. Remus se frotte l'arête du nez. Il les connaît par coeur, ces lois, à force d'écouter Sirius les potasser pendant la semaine avec force pleurs et grincements de dents. (« Mais bon dieu, on s'en fout que le sphincter doit être réduit à sa structure atomique avant d'être réaligné sur son élément zodiacal ! On s'en fout, hein Moony ? Hein que tu t'en fous ? Parce que moi oui ! Tant que j'y suis, vieux pote, tu savais que ton sphincter était lié à l'élément Terre ? Hmmmm ? »)

Il devrait éprouver de la gratitude devant l'entreprise, et il sait que Sirius a oublié d'être bête, mais... Sirius oublie aussi d'être prudent. Le lendemain du jour où il s'est vu confirmer que Remus était un lycan, il s'est rué tête la première dans l'Opération Animagus sans le consulter.

Heureusement que Dumbledore a surpris le Serpentard dans la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque un soir où il était plongé dans ses recherches. Le vieux sorcier l'a encouragé dans ses ambitions, mais il a insisté pour placer l'entreprise sous la tutelle du professeur McGonagall. Remus lui en est reconnaissant : livré à lui-même, Sirius serait tout à fait capable de se métamorphoser en gong, ou en virus infectieux, ou en chewing-gum pré-mastiqué.

- ... Parfait. Et si nous passions aux Runes ? dit McGonagall en allant quérir un parchemin sans attendre la réponse de Sirius.

Remus est conscient qu'il n'a pas écouté un traître mot de ce qui précédait et il n'a aucune idée de ce qui va se passer. Sirius fouille la poche de sa robe et en tire un parchemin qui a visiblement subi les derniers outrages.

- J'ai déjà choisi mes Runes, Professeur, annonce-t-il d'une voix claire qui ne suffit pas à masquer sa nervosité à l'oreille de Remus.

McGonagall hausse un sourcil. « Déjà ? »

Sirius lui tend le parchemin, qu'elle déplie lentement, sans le quitter du regard, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lire à haute voix un petit mot confisqué en classe. Enfin son regard descend sur les caractères tracés sur la page qu'elle tient devant elle.

- Etes-vous — sa voix trahit une affection sincère lorsqu'elle reprend la parole – certain de votre choix ? Ce sont des mots... très forts, M. Black.

Sirius ne répond que par un hochement brusque de la tête.

- Très bien. M. Lupin, c'est vous qui accomplirez le rite.

McGonagall tend le parchemin à Remus. Sirius réagit sur le vif, mais le parchemin est aussitôt placé hors de sa portée.

- Vous lui laisserez voir ces mots, M. Black, dit McGonagall d'un ton strict, sans quoi nous aurons tous perdu notre temps.

Remus est plus qu'un peu curieux quand ses mains se referment sur les bords du parchemin.

- M. Lupin, dit McGonagall, la première série de Runes sera gravée au feu (Remus lève les yeux, alarmé) sur le poignet droit de Sirius. Elles indiquent l'effet produit par la transformation, ce en quoi il la juge bénéfique pour autrui. La seconde série (la voix se fait plus douce) énumère ses raisons personnelles pour agir de la sorte. Elles iront sur son poignet gauche.

Le premier ensemble de Runes présente des mots qu'il reconnaît : _protection, refuge, fraternité, meute._

Il sourit. Oui, c'est l'effet bénéfique qui se produira quand Sirius achèvera son haut fait. Tout bas, il guette ce jour. L'idée qu'il ne sera plus seul pendant ces heures désertes, le règne de la lune, calme ses angoisses et celles du loup.

Remus lit le second ensemble de Runes. Et elles font tressaillir son cœur dans sa poitrine. L'écriture bondit sous ses yeux, souple, régulière, à l'image de ces ricochets exemplaires que Sirius seul sait accomplir à la surface du lac.

_Devenir entier. Trouver le salut. Trouver un compagnon. L'aimer d'un amour vrai._

Il arrache son regard à l'écriture délicate de Sirius pour tenter d'intercepter son regard. Mais Sirius a les yeux rivés à sa propre chaise, dont il examine intensément le grain du bois.

- Sirius, chuchote Remus, et Sirius sursaute comme sous une décharge électrique.

- Sirius, répète Remus, et cette fois Sirius relève les yeux. Les mâchoires crispées, il affiche ne indifférence étudiée, mais quelque chose vacille dans ses yeux comme il arrive que le ciel vacille avant le premier éclair. Remus connaît cet homme-enfant comme son propre sang. Et il n'a jamais, jamais vu Sirius aussi terrifié.

Au lieu de relever le fait, il dit simplement : « Il me faut ta main droite, mon ami. »

Remus connaît le sort sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être a-t-il écouté, inconsciemment, pendant que McGonagall et Sirius le répétaient plus tôt. Ou peut-être ses enseignants ont-ils raison de parler d'une magie liée à l'amour, peut-être a-t-il retenu, littéralement, l'incantation par cœur. Remus, l'incarnation même du bon sens, se surprend à douter de la première hypothèse.

Sirius lui tend ses deux mains en tournant les poignets vers le ciel. Son visage est toujours impassible, mais ce geste de soumission spontanée témoigne de la confiance qu'il met dans son ami. Remus pointe sa baguette vers le poignet droit et se concentre sur les symboles qu'il doit y graver, à même la peau.

- _Inrussi auxiliari nostri_. (Brûle pour porter assistance aux nôtres), songe-t-il.

Une ligne noire apparaît sur le poignet, puis une autre, et Sirius tressaille. Une odeur nauséabonde de chair brûlée traîne dans l'air, sous les narines de Remus, mais il s'interdit de ciller en regardant les Runes, à présent clairement lisibles.

Puis il relève le visage et cherche de nouveau les yeux de Sirius, lourds d'orage.

- Ça va ?

Sirius hoche la tête et tortille les doigts de la main gauche. Remus se lèche les lèvres, le regard fixé sur cette main aristocratique. Un doigt porte l'écusson des Black sur une chevalière. L'index est calleux après tant d'heures sur le manche du violon. Et les poignets, désormais, porteront témoignage de son amour pour Remus Lupin.

Remus consulte sa magique et trouve dans son cœur la concentration nécessaire pour le second sortilège.

- _Inrussi ad bonam frugem se recipere_ (Brûle pour que ton Moi prospère).

De nouveau l'odeur écœurante, mais cette fois, Remus se contente d'observer les Runes incisées à fleur de peau. Autour de la brûlure, la peau se fait rose, enflée. Les Runes elles-mêmes sont noires, calcinées, à la façon d'un tatouage. Mais les yeux de Remus ne voient pas cela ; ils ne voient que la Rune qui parle d'amour. Remus se demande malgré lui s'il saura exhiber ses propres sentiment avec le même courage.

Puis McGonagall se penche par-dessus lui pour tapoter les poignets de Sirius avec ce qui doit être de l'essence de dictane.

- C'est du bon travail, M. Lupin, dit-elle gentiment.

Sirius ne bronche pas quand McGonagall soigne ses plaies. Il ne détourne pas son regard de Remus.

La leçon se termine plus tôt : le rituel les a fatigués tous deux. Ils s'éloignent en silence, d'un pas jumeau réverbéré par les murs de pierre. La température du château baisse de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils descendent l'escalier qui mène à leur dortoir.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres comme ça, dit Sirius au même moment que Remus chuchote « Je partage tes sentiments, tu sais ».

Les deux garçons se figent. Sirius fait face à Remus, le visage à découvert. Dans les iris orageux, Remus voit une lueur brève qui est l'espoir. Mais il hume aussi la peur de Sirius, ce relent de feuilles de thé brûlées, d'urine, de saumure.

- Tu les... partages ? chuchote Sirius, comme un petit garçon qui reçoit les confidences du Père Noël.

Remus se rappelle la lettre qu'il a reçue de son père le lendemain de la Répartition, celle qui appelait un chat un chat.

_Les adolescents recherchent les expériences sexuelles, à Poudlard comme ailleurs. Quand j'étais jeune, on racontait que les aînés de Serpentard infligeaient leur contact aux plus jeunes. Fais attention à eux, mon fils. Fais attention à toi._

Son père avait raison, bien sûr. La seconde nuit qu'il avait passée au château, un cinquième année mal dégrossi, du nom de Kelton Goyle, avait envahi leur dortoir pour « initier Lupin au règlement de Serpentard pour les Sangs-Mêlés ».

Tandis que Goyle avançait dans la pièce, Sirius s'était levé de son lit pour marcher droit sur le grand garçon.

- Je te demande pardon ? avait-il dit avec son accent distingué, un peu traînant.

Goyle lui avait jeté un regard noir avant de chercher à l'écarter d'un geste. Sirius avait simplement levé sa main gauche pour lui montrer sa chevalière.

- Maman a invité ta mère à prendre le thé demain, je crois, pour rencontrer ses amies. Ça me laisse le temps de lui écrire que tu as été assez bon pour nous initier aux rites poudlardiens, moi et mon voisin de chambrée. Détails à l'appui.

A douze ans, Sirius était déjà un stratège accompli en fait de mondanités. Goyle avait blanchi.

- Je ne vais pas te toucher, toi !

Sirius avait à peine tourné la tête en répliquant : « Et comment vas-tu le prouver ? Entre ton témoignage et le mien, qui croira-t-on – toi, le prolo, la fin de race – ou moi, l'héritier _pur_ et innocent ? »

Goyle était sorti de la chambre à reculons, en continuant de s'excuser longtemps après que Sirius eut claqué la porte.

- Merci, avait dit Remus, et Sirius avait eu un geste nonchalant de la main avec un simple « Evite-le, il est dangereux ».

Remus aurait aimé penser qu'ils étaient devenus amis dès lors, mais non. Ils étaient trop différents, et il leur avait fallu du temps pour surmonter cette différence.

Mais le temps passant, quand leur amitié avait pris sève et qu'ils s'étaient découvert leurs secrets réciproque, ils s'étaient laissé aller, eux aussi, à ces... expériences d'internat. Remus avait fait le premier pas, peut-être parce que Sirius ignorait tout d'un contact affectueux. Avec le temps, les mains errantes et les instants partagés, les soupirs et les assauts, tout cela s'était épanoui en quelque chose d'autre.

Quelque chose qui se disait haut et clair, maintenant, sur le poignet de Sirius.

Remus sourit à Sirius, avec un regard soupçonneux sur le corridor. Comme il ne voit personne, il se penche et embrasse une bouche qui s'étonne. Puis retourne le baiser joyeusement, alors que les deux continuent leur chemin vers la Salle Commune, main dans la main.

_A suivre..._


	12. Comme par magnétisme 3

_Fin de la fic... et fin de cette série, a priori. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'arrête de poster, loin de là ! Un grand merci pour votre fidélité, et pardon de vous avoir fait attendre la fin, ma vraie vie a pris sa revanche ces derniers mois... mais me laisse quand même le temps de vous souhaiter d'excellentes fêtes! Ziboux neigeux à toutes!_

**Auteur **: rev02a

**Titre original **: Magnetized Alignment

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: posté dans le cadre des RSGames 2008, Team MWPP.

**Comme par magnétisme (3)**

On est vendredi après-midi et James Potter est en mission commandée. Il parcourt le Corridor de Musique d'un pas dansant, Peter dans son sillage. Tous deux inspectent chaque cubicule l'un après l'autre pour vérifier quel élève s'y trouve à répéter un morceau.

James jette un œil derrière l'avant-avant-dernière porte, laissée entrebâillée. La lumière de l'après-midi se répand sur la pièce comme la rivière sur les galets de la rive. Sirius Black, debout au centre de la pièce, son violon en apesanteur au creux du bras, joue avec une précision nerveuse. Il a tombé la veste et déboutonné son col et ses poignets, laissant sa chemise grande ouverte sur sa poitrine et remontée au-dessus des coudes. Il a noué ses cheveux en arrière avec sa cravate rayée – ses cheveux un peu trop longs pour être réglementaires – mais quelques mèches sombres s'échappent ça et là, repoussées derrière l'oreille d'où elles retombent comme des vrilles de vigne alors qu'il attaque certaines cordes avec une énergie de fauve.

James est cloué du regard à ce jeune noble, et il ressent cette étrange force d'attraction qu'il a fini par associer à Black parce qu'elle se produit chaque fois qu'ils occupent le même espace. De nouveau il ressent un picotement dans l'échine, comme s'il portait le vêtement d'un autre, et il ne peut retenir un frisson. Black a ôté sa robe et Lupin l'a déployée au sol sous lui, prenant son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie pour oreiller. On dirait qu'il épie son amant en attendant le moment où ce dernier reviendra au lit. La lumière du jour rehausse ses cheveux du même éclat gracieux dont elle dore les particules de poussière tournoyant dans l'atmosphère.

La musique danse à travers la pièce, chaude et nonchalante comme un soir d'été, où le vin plonge l'âme dans une brume heureuse. Et pourtant Black a un jeu précis, méticuleux, parce qu'il joue pour le seul plaisir de Lupin. Lequel (et la bouche de James tressaute à cette vue) se préoccupe moins de Mozart que de Black, qu'il mange littéralement des yeux. Mais si Lupin ressent envers Black une force d'attraction statique comparable à celle que James éprouve en ce moment, c'est très compréhensible.

James pousse la porte si fort qu'elle s'ouvre tout grand. Il entend la poignée heurter le mur arrière, mais toute son attention est focalisée sur Lupin. Si Black est connu pour innover en matière de sortilèges (James est sorti de leur dernier duel le crâne orné de longues anglaises dorées), chacun sait que Lupin est le crack de sa promotion en DADA. James sait qu'il a toutes les chances de connaître un mauvais sort avant d'avoir eu le temps de sortir sa baguette. La musique s'interrompt brutalement.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande Black sèchement, en laissant retomber son archet si vivement qu'il manque de racler le sol. Lupin s'est retourné sur le côté, effleurant d'une main sa baguette qui dépasse d'une poche revolver. James se sent catapulté en plein western moldu.

- On a besoin de... euh, si vous pouviez...

Peter bafouille - signe qu'il est surexcité plutôt que paniqué.

- En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? demande Lupin avec une politesse froide, comme s'il s'adressait à un étranger qui, sans le vouloir, viendrait d'insulter sa mère. Black demeure figé sur place, le violon toujours perché sur l'épaule, et sa chevalière se reflète dans le bois poli de l'instrument.

James pénètre dans le studio de musique, traînant Peter à sa suite. Peter referme la porte sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé. Black et Lupin se crispent un peu plus.

- On veut savoir comment on fait pour entrer dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, dit James sans autre explication.

Par la suite, Peter lui demandera ce qu'il lui a pris de sortir ça tout de go. James répondra que c'est parce que Black et Lupin sont des farceurs-nés, ça se voit comme le nez sur la figure, mais en fait c'est plus compliqué. C'est à cause de cette drôle d'intuition irraisonnée qui l'a déjà saisi en DADA, quand il avait Lupin pour partenaire, ou en Potions, quand il tend la main vers les racines de pissenlit pilées en même temps que Black. C'est ce désir insensé de les connaître comme deux frères, qu'il a déjà ressenti ce matin au petit-déjeuner.

Il se demande si Black et Lupin l'éprouvent aussi.

Pour le moment, toutefois, Peter et lui ont toujours besoin du mot de passe pour entrer chez les Serpentards et métamorphoser leurs canapés verts en tapioca.

- On frappe à la porte, répond Black en détachant chaque mot, et ses doigts titillent déjà les cordes de nouveau.

- Non, dit Peter d'une voix tout aussi nette. On veut pas que ça se sache.

Lupin les regarde tous les deux en plissant les yeux. « C'est un peu tard », dit-il sans ménagement.

James, lui, fixe Black du regard. Black est un faune grec, une statue grecque, cheveux déchaînés, yeux défiants, un musicien sauvage...

- Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil, Potter ?

James s'attendait à cette répartie de Black... sauf qu'elle suscite un grondement sourd du côté de Lupin. Il détache son regard de Black pour le tourner vers le garçon, qui s'est redressé pour s'asseoir sur ses talons. Muscles bandés, il ne cache pas son désir de défendre son territoire, comme si James était un chien égaré loin de sa niche.

James ne peut s'empêcher de plisser le front. Il est confus. Il sait quelles rumeurs circulent sur les orgies des Serpents et leurs relations perverses, mais ces deux-là ne sont pas le miroir de leur Maison. Ils aident les plus jeunes à faire leurs devoirs, ils jouent ensemble, ils recherchent une musique heureuse et ils font des farces, il n'y a rien de pervers en eux. Puis James voit les muscles de Lupin se contracter sous sa chemise blanche. Lupin est du genre dégingandé, mais ce coton léger cache une marée de forces vives, et James, devant ce signal corporel, se rappelle machinalement une réaction similaire de Franck Longbottom le jour où Winston Chase avait embrassé la petite amie de Frank.

Voyant Lupin se lever, Black veut ranger l'instrument dans son étui. Lupin l'arrête du geste.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, Sirius. Ces gentlemen sont sur le départ et tu dois encore t'entraîner, après tout.

Le ton reste poli, l'épaule reste contractée. On dirait une maman ourse postée devant son petit toutes griffes dehors et Black lève un sourcil en direction de James.

- Mieux vaudrait que vous partiez, dans ce cas. Remus tient à ce que je fasse mes exercices.

Le regard de James glisse sur les traits contractés de Lupin pour affronter le visage de Black, marqué d'une ombre d'humour, comme si la réaction de Lupin l'amusait sans qu'il la désapprouve pour autant.

James reste figé sur place, voué à l'inertie, que ce soit par stupidité pure et simple, ou par obstination devant le passe-droit en terre Serpentarde qu'on lui refuse, ou peut-être est-ce simplement la beauté de Sirius, retenue, déchaînée, ou encore l'aura charismatique de Lupin — il ne sait pas.

Peter est tout aussi ignorant, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'ouvrir un large bec. « Unity Johnson dit que vous êtes des pédés, vous deux. C'est vrai ? »

Lupin choisit ce moment pour lever un sourcil en direction de Peter. Quand il reprend la parole, sa voix reflète la tension incrédule qui habite son visage. « Unity Johnson prétend aussi que Sirius est un loup-garou. »

La mâchoire de Peter bascule avec un grincement audible. « ... Et c'est vrai ? »

Lupin l'observe avec un dédain empreint de courtoisie. « Mon estimé confrère n'apprécie guère qu'on l'interpelle en direct – il est un tant soit peu ombrageux en présence étrangère. »

« Dans ce cas » rétorque James avec un courage de lion, « pourquoi ne pas lui poser la question toi-même ? _Les_ questions ? »

Lupin dévisage James comme s'il testait sa sincérité. Puis ses épaules se relâchent alors qu'il se lève et va vers Black. Entre eux, l'aisance ne date visiblement pas d'hier.

- Sirius, interroge Lupin d'une voix où le sarcasme se teinte d'une allégresse étrange, serais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, un pédé ? Qui pose à la Créature des Ténèbres ? »

Black s'interrompt entre deux notes mélancoliques, rompt la pose – une pose captivante – pour abaisser son violon, fait pivoter son bras d'un geste fluide, attrape Lupin par la taille, l'attire tout contre lui et lui baise la bouche, farouchement et amoureusement.

La mâchoire de James vient rejoindre sa petite camarade.

Quand Lupin se dérobe au baiser, ses oreilles sont rouge vif. Black, imperturbable, prend le temps de placer quelques bécots alanguis sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de se retourner pour défier James du regard.

James ressemble à une carpe sortie de l'eau.

- Pour toi seul, Remus, répond Black d'une voix sombre, sensuelle, en dissonance avec dans le soleil qui baigne cette pièce et le jeu calme du violon quelques instants plus tôt.

Peter et James s'enfuient, lestés de ragots, mais lésés du mot de passe donnant accès à certain dortoir. Alors que la porte du studio claque sur eux, Remus s'appuie contre l'épaule de Sirius, laissant l'étoffe chauffée par le soleil caresser sa joue, une bouche gonflée par le baiser effleurer son front, une partition pour violon lui érafler l'échine.

- Je déteste quand Potter te mate, grommelle-t-il contre le coton empesé.

Un rire gronde en réponse dans la poitrine de Sirius. « Tu devrais voir ton air quand _tu_ le regardes à ces moments-là. »

SB – RL – SB - RL

Le dimanche est pénible. La lune met des heures à se lever dans son éclat impérieux. Remus arpente leur petite chambre de long en large. Il a entendu dire que dans les autres Maisons, ils sont plus de deux par dortoirs, mais, en bons Serpentards, ils se doivent d'être différents.

Remus est harassé. Ses muscles sont tendus, bandés comme s'il venait de courir sur des centaines de kilomètres sans pouvoir s'arrêter, même maintenant. La migraine lui bat les tempes : il ne peut tourner la tête sans douleur.

Sirius est courbé sur un manuel de Métamorphose qu'il doit piocher en amont de leur prochaine séance de travail sur l'Animagus.

- Fais-moi la lecture, dit soudain Remus, d'une voix plus rocailleuse que de coutume.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et commence. « L'impétrant doit cultiver relaxation et clarté d'esprit. Résolu, concentré, il gardera son esprit fixé sur la raison pour laquelle il se transforme (cf. chapitre 7, « L'important c'est la rune ») en se répétant mentalement la formule « Je le fais parce que... » (indiquez ici la raison cruciale de cette transformation). »

Remus interrompt la lecture et se détourne de Sirius sur quelques pas.

- Je croyais que tu devais lire le passage sur la transmutation de l'esprit en forme animale ?

- Déjà lu.

- Et... ? demande mollement Remus alors que le bout de sa chaussure frappe le mur, l'obligeant à faire demi-tour.

- Je me concentre sur les Runes de ma main droite et je laisse l'animal m'envahir.

- Tu t'ens entraîné ?

- Mouui... (Remus dresse l'oreille devant la voix soudain embarrassée.)

- Et... ?

- J'ai pissé sur la porte de la chambre de Malfoy.

Remus part d'un fou-rire qui s'interrompt presque aussitôt. « Attends, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »

- Je crois que je serai un chien... ou un coyote... ou... un animal qui lève la patte, visiblement.

- Il y a pire. Tu aurais pu tomber sur l'écureuil.

- Ou le poisson rouge.

Remus se remet à tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la présence de Sirius derrière lui. Sirius lui emboîte le pas souplement, puis entoure la taille de Remus de ses bras, afin d'infléchir leur double trajectoire vers son propre lit.

- Tu as besoin de te reposer, murmure Sirius d'une voix éthérée, tout près de la gorge de Remus.

- Peux pas. Dois bouger, rétorque Remus en essayant de se dégager pour reprendre ses cent pas.

Mais Sirius ne le laisse pas filer si facilement. Il resserre son étreinte, obligeant Remus à s'asseoir sur son lit, lui enlevant ses chaussures, lui embrassant le front.

- Allonge-toi, hmmm ?

Et Remus obtempère. Sirius grimpe sur le lit à ses côtés, agrippant sa chemise pour la sortir du pantalon. Remus est à deux doigts de commenter à haute voix sur le trop ple-in d'hormones adolescentes mais les mains de Sirius partent en expédition sous le vêtement et Remus découvre qu'il a le souffle coupé.

SB – RL – SB – RL

James est incapable d'expliquer à Peter pourquoi il est in-dis-pen-sable de découvrir ce que mijotent Black et Lupin. C'est déjà bien qu'il soit capable d'énoncer cette vérité première. Ils avaient mis le cap sur les cuisines un dimanche soir, environ cinq minutes avant le couvre-feu, quand ils ont aperçu Black escortant Lupin dans un couloir mal éclairé. James ne se rappelle plus trop où mène le couloir, mais il lui semble bien qu'il débouche à l'extérieur.

Il attire Peter sous la cape d'invisibilité et vire de bord pour suivre les deux garçons. Lupin a l'air malade, les traits tirés. Il est littéralement pendu au bras de Black, qui le pilote vers une tapisserie représentant un berger et son troupeau de moutons. Le petit pâtre s'incline bien bas devant eux, et Sirius lui rend sa politesse avant de repousser la tapisserie sur le côté, dévoilant une porte.

Lupin et Black sortent du château par la porte, et James s'inquiète à l'idée qu'ils les perdront de vue le temps de contourner les règles et le portail du château. Lorsqu'ils se glissent dans la nuit, Black et Lupin marchent dans l'herbe lourde de rosée vers le terrain de Quidditch. James et Peter cherchent vite à les rattraper mais à leur surprise, Black se penche pour ramasser une branche qu'il emporte avec lui. James note aussitôt qu'ils ont changé de directrion : ils vont droit vers le Saule Cogneur.

James s'apprête à crier une mise en garde quand Black se met à agiter la branche en direction du tronc. Au troisième essai, l'arbre s'immobilise. Peter ne peut retenir un glapissement de surprise derrière James. Lupin, lui, ne semble pas surpris : au lieu de faire attention à l'arbre, il scrute d'un air inquiet l'horizon, où le crépuscule semble tenir indéfiniment le paysage sous le charme de ses couleurs chaudes. Black effleure la joue de Lupin du bout des doigts. Lupin s'appuie de nouveau sur lui et, un sourire sans gaieté aux lèvres, tous deux s'avancent vers le Saule.

Peter et James disparaissent à leur tour sous les branches ployantes. Ils voient l'extrémité de la cape de Lupin disparaître sous les racines et trottinent à sa suite, non sans déraper sur la pente raide du talus. Black lance un _Lumos_ et tous quatre se faufilent à la queue leu leu dans un tunnel à plafond bas, dans une lumière d'un gris spectral.

De temps à autre, Lupin tourne la tête pour fixer du regard, par-dessus son épaule, l'endroit où James et Peter se tapissent hors de sa vue. Il plisse les yeux dans les ombres floues jetées par le _Lumos_ de Black, comme s'il avait deviné leur présence, mais Black le tire par la manche et Lupin reprend sa marche en trébuchant parce qu'il faut avancer coûte que coûte. James sent vaguement le sol sous ses pieds s'incliner en pente douce. L'instant d'après, ils sont au bout du tunnel et Sirius s'arc-boute contre le plafond, ouvrant une trappe dans le toit. Il s'y glisse et attire Lupin à lui, puis il referme la trappe, et James et Peter sont rejetés dans les ténèbres.

Il se passe de longues minutes avant qu'ils cherchent à leur tour à l'ouvrir. Ils poussent sur la trappe, aussi lentement et doucement que possible. Ils épient par l'embrasure, et ce qu'ils voient, c'est une petite pièce poussiéreuse qu'éclairent les derniers rayons du jour. James ouvre tout grand la trappe et se hisse hors du tunnel ; Peter le suit.

La pièce est un taudis. Les murs en bois portent des traces de lacération et le peu de meubles laissés en place dans cet endroit désert sont une somme d'échardes et de lambeaux de tissu. Mais la pièce du haut, à laquelle mènent une longue série de marches, a l'air en meilleur état. Plus amène, en quelque sorte, que le restant de ce qui semble être une cabane abandonnée. James et Peter s'arrêtent au seuil de la chambre pour regarder la scène qui se déroule devant eux : Black qui aide Lupin à ôter sa cape et ses vêtements. Lupin est assis sur un matelas flageolant. Black plie soigneusement les vêtements un à un avant de les ranger dans le tiroir d'une commode placée au chevet du lit. Puis il se retourne vers Lupin et glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon avec une tendresse attentive, retenue.

- Je serai avec toi... d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Lupin, pour toute réponse, se contracte et gémit.

- Va-t-en, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Black se penche et lui embrasse le front, puis le nez. Puis il prend ses jambes à son cou et se rue vers la porte.

James et Peter cherchent aussitôt à rétropédaler, mais la coordination motrice n'a jamais été le fort du second. Il se prend le pied dans l'ourlet de la cape, trébuche et part en arrière, trouvant le moyen de faire un croche-pied à James au passage. Black a dû entendre leur exclamation conjointe alors qu'ils culbutent sur le plancher, mais ne peut s'arrêter à temps pour éviter la chute. Il bascule en avant, et sa hanche vient cogner l'épaule de James. Black se remet debout tant bien que mal et tend le bras pour comprendre ce qui l'a fait tomber. Sa main se referme sur une poignée d'étoffe et de cheveux noirs. Il tire d'un coup sec et le voile tombe, au moment où James pousse un cri de douleur. James se frotte le cuir chevelu avant de lever les yeux vers Black.

Sirius Black a naturellement le teint pâle, mais dans l'ombre et la panique qui gagnent du terrain, il a un visage de mort-vivant.

- Oh merde...

Ensuite, tout se passe très vite. Black jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers le lit où Lupin s'est recroquevillé, serrant ses genoux entre ses bras et oscillant de part et d'autre comme s'il était pris de malaise. Black empoigne James par l'épaule, Peter par son col de chemise, et entreprend de les traîner derrière lui alors qu'il dévale les marches.

- Dehors ! Foutez le camp, vite !

Mais James freine des quatre fers et le repousse de l'épaule, l'obligeant à faire halte.

- Et pourquoi on partirait juste parce que tu nous l'ordonnes ? On est pas tes sous-fifres, Black !

Et le voilà qui repart tout droit vers les marches.

- No ! Potter ! NON ! hurle Black en se ruant à sa poursuite.

Peter, lui, est resté figé sur place. James met un moment à comprendre ce qui paralyse ainsi son ami, et puis... il entend à son tour. Le gémissement de douleur, le souffle entrecoupé, et puis... et puis... ce bruit comme... une fourchette qui râcle l'assiette du déjeuner, une branche sèche qui se casse en deux...

Et puis, les cris.

Black pâlit de nouveau, un enfant fraîchement tiré du cauchemar. Yeux écarquillés, bouche tremblante, ouverte sur un cri silencieux.

- C'est Lupin ? hurle James en se retournant vers lui. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de pervers ?

Et James remonte les marches quatre à quatre.

Black lui crie quelque chose à la figure avant de courir vers lui, mais James ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça. Personne ne restera en arrière à se faire torturer s'il est là pour intervenir. En haut des marches, il a lui-même le souffle court et son cœur bat comme s'il avait opté pour un cours accéléré de cha-cha-cha. James se jette dans la chambre et s'arrête net quand son regard tombe sur Lupin.

La lune s'écoule dans la chambre, entre les lattes de la fenêtre barricadée. Sur le lit, hurlant de douleur, le corps de Lupin se tord et se plie, casse et se recompose. La fourrure germe. Les griffes s'affûtent. Les pattes se forment.

La main de Black s'abat sur l'épaule de James pour le tirer sans douceur vers l'escalier.

- Cours, espèce de connard ! Cours, et vite !

Ils redescendent les marches branlantes en trébuchant l'un contre l'autre. Là-haut, les hurlements cessent abruptement, puis on entend quelque chose de lourd tomber au sol, et James sait que le loup – le loup-garou – va venir les chercher. Black regarde par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il pousse James, dont les jambes cèdent, vers la dernière marche.

James sent quelque chose derrière lui et ses cheveux lui picotent sur sa nuque. A côté de lui, Black s'est arrêté. Il attrape James par le biceps, saisit sa baguette de l'autre main et hurle : « Saute ! »

Ils sautent, à mi-hauteur de l'escalier, et seul le charme de lévitation jeté par Sirius les empêchent de se rompre un membre quand ils touchent le sol brutalement. Mais déjà un bruit sourd, maladroit, de pattes sur le bois des marches leur parvient et ils se remettent à courir vers Peter et la trappe du plafond.

Peter a les yeux écarquillés et c'est tout ce que son corps lui autorise en fait de réaction. Mais le _toc-toc-toc_ des griffes résonne quelques marches plus haut et James pointe sa baguette vers le loup, incantation à la bouche.

- Stup...

Et le mot lui est ôté de la bouche par un poing qui entre en collision avec sa mâchoire. Les yeux de Black montrent l'orage et la rage : c'en est fini de l'enfant terrifié.

- C'est _Remus_, connard !

Et James l'entend répéter inlassablement une étrange prière de mort, « Pour mon amour je me transforme, pour mon amour je me transforme... », un mantra de plus en plus terrifié à mesure que Black avance vers le loup. James veut hurler une mise en garde mais ses lèvres ensanglantées lui refusent la voix, et à la place de la voix c'est la magie qui vibre dans la pièce. Comme si quelqu'un poussait un soupir gigantesque et tout l'espace autour de Black se met à tourbillonner, comme l'eau quand elle dessine un vortex. Et à la place de Black, il y a un énorme chien noir.

Le loup s'arrête, mais il raidit ses pattes et baisse l'échine. Il pousse un grondement sourd, féroce, en direction du chien qui gémit en réponse.

James n'attend pas plus longtemps : il fait volte-face et prend ses jambes à son cou. Peter et lui sautent par l'ouverture, referment la trappe et remontent le tunnel en courant, piétinant la terre meuble, donnant de la tête dans les racines qui pendent aux parois. Il n'y a plus rien sur leurs talons, mais ils continuent de fuir à perdre haleine. Derrière lui, James entend Peter haleter désespérément. La sueur lui coule sous le col. Il se dit que l'un des deux a dû mouiller son pantalon, il sent l'odeur de l'urine dans l'air. Elle imprègne l'air froid du tunnel, mais soudain James sent de nouvelles odeurs, la nuit fraîchement tombée et ses étoiles : ils doivent être au bout du périple. Et de fait, le sol remonte sous ses pieds et ils se hissent à quatre pattes hors du tunnel, en terrain connu : Poudlard éclairé par la nuit.

Peter rue des deux pieds contre l'arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il touche un nœud et que le Saule s'immobilise. Les deux garçons se glissent sous les lianes pétrifiées et repartent de l'avant, presque à l'aveuglette, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se cognent contre quelque chose, et encore quelque chose d'autre.

Albus Dumbledore se tient devant eux, immobile et incontournable, Mme Pomfresh et Minerva McGonagall à ses côtés.

- Où est Sirius ? suffoque McGonagall en regardant les deux garçons.

- Il... il... s'est transformé, bafouille Peter en aspirant l'air à grands traits.

- Il est un Animagus, mais Lupin est un...

La voix de James est un cri, où il essaie de faire passer toute sa peur et sa colère.

- Inutile de poursuivre, M. Potter. Si M. Pettygrow et vous-même avez la bonté de me suivre dans mon bureau...

Le ton de Dumbledore ne prête pas à controverse. Peter jette un coup d'œil inquiet vers l'arbre, mais James reste figé sur place.

- Vous saviez !

Et cette fois, la voix déborde de colère. Dumbledore se retourne et scrute attentivement son visage.

- Oui, mon garçon. Je savais, bien sûr. Je sais aussi quelle est la situation familiale de Sirius Black. Je sais combien il a travaillé dur pour devenir Animagus. Je sais que Remus et Sirius auraient dû tous les deux être répartis à Gryffondor et partager votre dortoir. Je sais... non, je voudrais que vous soyez amis tous les quatre. Je suis vieux, M. Potter, et je sais beaucoup, beaucoup de choses.

James dévisage ce vieil homme, bouche bée. Lupin et Black à Gryffondor ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mais à la lueur de cette nuit claire et nette et de sa propre terreur, il se demande si, malgré tout... Black vient de se transformer pour l'amour d'un loup-garou – non, d'un ami, et même d'un amant, si l'on en croit son chant. Et Lupin... Remus... est prêt à vivre sa vie en s'exposant aux regards de mépris que ne manqueront pas de susciter ses amours et sa tare. Ça ressemble à du courage, ça.

Peter, à côté de lui, a l'air franchement nauséeux mais réussit à couiner : « Un loup-garou pour colocataire ?! »

Mme Pomfresh fait un pas en avant pour rétorquer d'une voix âpre : « Remus Lupin est plus qu'un loup-garou. C'est un jeune homme bon et intelligent, et si vos préjugés vous empêchent de le voir tel qu'il est, vous êtes un imbécile ».

« Pompom. » Dumbledore lève une main pour la restreindre, avant d'adresser une requête courtoise à la Directrice de Gryffondor : « Minerva, auriez-vous la gentillesse d'aller voir où en sont MM. Black et Lupin ? »

- Bien sûr, répond McGonagall, dont l'accent écossais semble avoir épaissi avec la tombée du jour. J'espère que Sirius aura au moins réussi à se changer en objet si la transformation n'a pu aboutir...

- Et s'il a été mordu ? demande Peter pendant que Mme Pomfresh tapote le tronc du Saule avec la branche que Sirius avait ramassée au début de la soirée.

- Alors Sirius Black deviendra un loup-garou et Remus Lupin sera mis à mort, répond McGonagall d'une voix hachée alors qu'elle se dirige vers l'arbre. Albus, je compte sur vous pour trouver un châtiment approprié à ces deux lascars, quel que soit le dénouement de cette nuit. Je sais que ces deux imbéciles appartiennent à ma Maison, mais je ressens un peu trop vivement ce qui s'est passé pour me montrer impartiale... cela étant, Potter, Pettygrew, si Black est mort et si Lupin est tué... vous aurez leurs morts sur votre conscience.

Dumbledore fait un signe de la tête et elle se transforme en chatte avant de se faufiler entre les racines. James ouvre la bouche, mais les mots refusent de prendre forme. Mort. Black pourrait être mort et Lupin exécuté en conséquence. Il ouvre de nouveau la bouche, mais c'est Dumbledore qui prend la parole.

- Venez avec moi, messieurs, nous avons de nombreuses choses à nous dire d'ici l'aube. (Il prend le bras de Pomfresh.) Tout ira bien, Pompom. Minerva les soignera tous les deux au besoin.

Pomfresh acquiesce en s'essuyant le visage du bout des doigts. Le cerveau de James lui explique qu'elle pleure parce que Lupin est quelqu'un de bien, et aussi que sa Directrice de Maison a entièrement raison. La mort de Lupin, si elle doit se produire, l'accompagnera toute sa vie.

SB – RL – SB - RL

Remus se réveille dans l'Infirmerie, fatigué et souffreteux. Il cligne de l'œil devant le jour vif qui baigne la chambre et se demande comment il est arrivé là. Il se rappelle en général une partie de sa transformation et le trajet de retour, toujours épuisant, vers le château. Il ferme les yeux et, après un long moment, les ouvre de nouveau. Sirius n'est pas à son chevet. Cela aussi, c'est étrange.

Mme Pomfresh fait son apparition dans son champ de vision.

- Bonjour mon lapin, dit-elle affectueusement. Comment te sens-tu ?

- 'Tigué, dit Remus en prenant les fioles de potion qu'elle lui tend une à une. Sirius n'est pas venu ce matin ?

L'espace d'une seconde, le visage de Pompom affiche un teint cendreux. Puis elle tire sur le rideau qui sépare son lit du reste de l'aile, et il voit Sirius dans le lit voisin du sien. Remus essaie de comprendre ce que cela signifie.

- Quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort ?

- Non, mon cœur. (Mme Pomfresh se laisse tomber sur une chaise à son chevet.) Potter et Pettygrow vous ont suivi jusqu'à la Cabane hier soir. Ils ne voulaient rien entendre et Sirius n'a pas réussi à les faire partir, et...

Sa voix se colore de fureur.

- Oh ! Oh, Merlin !

L'estomac de Remus se montre soudain violent comme le loup, alors qu'il secoue violemment ses côtes.

- Personne n'a été blessé, se hâte d'ajouter l'infirmière. Potter et Pettygrow ont réussi à s'enfuir parce que Black... parce que Sirius s'est métamorphosé. Oui, il a complété sa transformation hier soir. Un Animagus de quinze ans, le plus jeune de toute l'Europe.

La voix ne cache pas sa fierté – ni sa crainte.

- Alors, il... il va bien ?

- Oui, mon cœur. Un peu égratigné sur les bords, mais j'ai dû l'assommer par moi-même. Monsieur était résolu à aller flanquer une raclée exemplaire à Potter et... (elle grommelle quelque chose dans sa barbe qui, à l'oreille fine du lycanthrope, ressemble fort à « l'aurait pas volée »).

Ils bavardent encore quelques minutes et Remus, pour la première fois depuis qu'il se transforme, arrive à se rappeler quelques fragments de sa nuit passée. La chasse au grand chien noir. Le chat qu'il a traqué ensuite. La sieste de l'aube sur le matelas aux ressorts brisés, blotti en toute quiétude contre ce grand chien noir.

Quelqu'un hèle Pomfresh et elle s'excuse. Remus, malgré les protestations indignées de son système musculaire, s'extirpe du lit et se glisse dans celui de Sirius. Dans son sommeil, Sirius se niche contre lui, fourrant son nez dans les cheveux de Remus. Remus soupire : la chaleur de ce corps détend les muscles exténués dans le sien, et lui aussi se laisse aller à un sommeil paisible.

SB – RL – SB - RL

Le mardi matin, il pleut.

Le premier cours commun Gryffondor-Serpentard est celui de Potions. Peter et James pénètrent à reculons dans la salle voûtée aux relents de moisi, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Lupin et Black partagent une des tables du milieu et ils bavardent à pleins poumons jusqu'au moment où ils aperçoivent les Gryffondors – et se taisent.

James se glisse sur son siège habituel, à côté de Peter, et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule aux deux Gryffondors. Il tressaille en voyant que Lupin et Black ont les yeux fixés sur lui. Cette sensation étrange, d'une connexion entre eux, quand Black soutient son regard. Puis le regard se durcit et Black chuchote trois mots, « après le cours », au moment où le professeur Yfel prend la parole.

La leçon, si elle n'est pas sans intérêt, ne parvient pas à retenir son attention. Peter se trémousse pendant tout le cours et finit par calciner ses sourcils à force de faux mouvements. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, tous deux rangent longuement, très longuement leur chaudron, mais il leur faut bien sortir de la pièce et attendre Black et Lupin.

Face à face, tous les quatre.

- Dumbledore nous a dit que vous aviez juré de ne rien dire, dit Black.

- Nous avons prêté un serment de silence, oui.

Les regards se croisent à nouveau.

- Si tu parles, ce n'est pas le serment rompu qui te vaudra le plus d'ennuis, Potter, gronde Black en se penchant vers eux. Peter laisse entendre un geignement derrière l'épaule de James.

- Sirius, dit Lupin en attrapant son ami par l'épaule pour le tirer en arrière. Arrête ton numéro.

Black renifle d'un air menaçant et croise les bras.

- Bon, vous deux, écoutez-moi. Il va falloir prendre une décision, là. Vous connaissez nos secrets. Tous nos secrets. Vous pouvez en profiter pour essayer de nous faire chanter. Ou vous pouvez... faire connaissance avec nous.

James sait que ses mâchoires se sont désolidarisées une fois de plus, mais il ne parvient pas à les contrôler.

- Et si on faisait un tour en balai au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, après le déjeuner ? demande Lupin en tendant la main à James.

James regarde fixement la main qui lui est offerte, sachant à qui elle appartient. Un Serpentard. Une Créature des Ténèbres. Un loup-garou. Et une tapette.

Il saisit la main de Lupin et la serre fermement. Peter se raidit et étouffe une quinte de toux derrière lui, mais tend la sienne à son tour.

Black sourit pendant que Remus fait les présentations. « Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et voici mon ami de cœur, Sirius Black. »

- Un vrai chien de race, hé ? demande James innocemment.

Le sourire de Black, de poli qu'il était, devient franchement joyeux alors qu'il se transforme en rire.

- On peut dire ça, mon vieux. On peut dire ça.

FIN


End file.
